


Smokey and the Wizard

by artifex_vitae_artifex_sui



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Summer of Olicity, Tomcity, Tumblr Prompt, arrowAU, olicity - Freeform, over the top silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui/pseuds/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer of Olicity Prompt Challenge: Felicity becomes friends with Tommy, Oliver gets jealous when he thinks there's something more between them. Chaos, revelations, and solutions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so well I finish up the first 4 Chapters of my multi-chapter story, I got a little idea of what a conversation between Tommy and Felicity would go like and then I saw the Challenge on tumblr and thought it was a perfect opportunity to put down that idea on paper. So here is my little one-shot. It will not be continued but, it might be added to my story in the future in some way if it fits once we hit that point. Hope you enjoy it, Please review!

"One, two, three go!" shouted Tommy.

"Ahhh haaaa I won, I won IN YOUR FACE, Wizard" said Felicity jumping off the bar and literally running circles around Tommy.

"Seriously Smokey, you need to come up with a better name than Merlin the wizard"

"Once you come up with a better one than Smokey the Bear"

"Ohh come on, my catchphrase is fantastic 'only you can prevent crime, with cyber-crime of course but that is beside the point' see perfect" responded Tommy with his best charm filled grin.

"Wizard" Felicity simply repeated over and over.

"Ugghh come on you are killing me here, I would take Merlin the Great, or Tommy the Tiger, YES! I like that because I am definitely a tiger in every aspect" Tommy winked at Felicity.

"You want to be named after a kid's cereal character? I guess that fits cheesy, childish, and artificial sweetness, yeah I can do that"

"Ha Ha very funny, you know damn well what I meant, but if you have doubts I am more than happy to give you a demonstration anytime you want maybe we can give new meaning to Smokey" he looked at her with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sternly said "or I could give you a demonstration of my cyber-crime skills and O-B-L-I-T-E-R-A-T-E you" she smirked

Tommy raised his hands in surrender while semi honestly responding "whoa take it easy, I said nothing, the wizard gives up"

From a distance they hear a frustrated Oliver shouting.  
"Felicity! Felicity are you up here, damn it where did you go?"

"Oh nooo the Hood" He says sarcastically and with a bit of disdain "is looking for you, you are iiin trooouuubleee"

"Tommy" She says with a bit of sadness and hurt "please…"

He interrupts her and just looks down and whispers a low but very sincere "Sorry City".

She half smiles and nods before darting behind the bar just as soon as Oliver comes around.

Tommy suppresses a laugh and gets very serious as soon as he sees Oliver.

"She's not here"

"Tommy, I didn't know you were here, I was just looking"

"I know who you are looking for. Need your personal IT girl to help you kill someone else”, he spat out.

"Tommy, look…"

"Save it. For her sake I hope she got some sense and finally left for good" he told him as he turned around towards the office, shooting felicity a sympathetic and somewhat apologetic smile. He hated that Oliver still had that effect on him after so many conversations with Felicity. He figured it was a plus that after every time he was so dismissive he was also beginning to feel guilty and angry about his reactions, and Felicity also noticed and took it as a win.

Once he was gone Oliver walked towards the bar having noticed Tommy's gesture and very calmly said "You can come out from behind there Felicity"

She winced at his knowing tone and slowly but carefully peeked up from the bar until she was fully standing in front of a no nonsense Oliver. She swallowed hard and braced for whatever was coming…

****

**FLASHBACK**  


A week after Tommy found out about Oliver's secret identity his inability to process and accept the information was becoming soul crushingly unbearable so that is how on a Monday at 1pm he found himself at Verdant drinking alone replaying the past almost 30 years of friendship. It was hard to accept that this was the same best friend he had experienced every important first in his life with. Now as he threw back his third glass of 15yr old scotch and looked over the brim of the glass he saw a precocious and hesitant blonde approach him. He had seen her before, the IT girl, who seemed to spend a lot of time setting up the internet router, now the question was, why was she walking directly towards him?

"uhmm hello Mr. Merlyn" she said hesitantly and hopeful that she was doing the right thing, but how could she do nothing.

"Hi" he coldly responded

"Felicity Smoak, uhmm my name is felicity Smoak"

He nods and says "Oliver isn't here"

"Yes, I know that's why I am here now, to speak with you not Oliver, I came now cause I knew he wasn't here if he knew I was here talking to you well I don't even want to think about that. Can I sit down?" she blurted out until she had no breath left and then deeply inhaled hoping to gain some control and courage.

Tommy stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until his curiosity and frankly her face full of desperation won over and nodded towards the empty stool next to him. She slightly smiled, which for some reason helped him relax, and she settled in for what she knew would be a difficult conversation.

After more than 3 hours of arguing, explanations and some yelling from Tommy that almost made her smile because it reminded her so much of Oliver they finally sat in silence. She knew she had not convinced him to forgive or accept Oliver but she had managed to convince him that he couldn't abandon a lifetime of friendship. She even managed to convince him to stick around and keep managing the club and almost had him convinced to join her in her crusade of helping Oliver stay grounded, she managed that one by assuring him over and over that he no longer killed people, he had managed to control himself and face the reality that he was not and did not need to be a murderer. He was a man doing right by a city that his family helped destroyed. Although his methodology had started off on the wrong side of either of their moral compasses he had to admit that he had noticed the change both in the news and in his willingness to give him space and not press him. Something told him that had a lot to do with Felicity.

He didn't trust Oliver, but something told him he could trust Felicity, if a simple smile from her could help him relax and one conversation could help him rethink his current relationship with Oliver, he had faith that day after day of her adorable rambling and unyielding will could truly change Oliver.

"So, do you make it a habit to corner people and talk their ear off until they yield and give in" he asked amused.

"Only when they are being stubborn and can't see past their own nose" she proudly responded.

He let out a full hearty laugh and then said "Oh really, such bluntness and sass from the girl that a couple of hours ago almost passed out cause she forgot to breath between sentences"

"I do not know of whom you speak Mr. Merlyn"

"I see why he likes having you around, I mean besides the obvious and the hacking skills."

Felicity seemed to miss that second part or blatantly ignored it not wanting to ask for clarification. Instead she she went with comic relief her favorite awkwardness filler.

"Oh do not ever doubt that I have mad skills" she said with a free laugh that filled the entire club

He smiled and for the first time felt like maybe his life wasn't as broken as he thought. It also helped that he knew he had gained a friend and an ally in Felicity Smoak. Although he was sure her loyalties laid deeper with Oliver he didn't mind. Something told him her deepest loyalty was to her conscience.

For the next couple of weeks it had become routine for them to hang out at the club before hours and she had slowly also made it routine to substitute his usual scotch for lunch or water. He had noticed but didn't say anything he liked knowing that she cared enough.

They had quickly become friends and learned to confide in each other, they would talk about his relationship or rather lack thereof with his father his relationship with Laurel, her relationship with her family and her completely and utterly lacking love life and most of all they complained to each other about Oliver. It was unexpected but their older brother little sister relationship had really helped them both and gave them a much needed escape from the turmoil and craziness that had taken over their lives.

They had even wandered out of Verdant and hung out like real friends, nicknames and all.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Felicity, what were you talking with Tommy about?" Oliver asked a bit more accusatory.

"I wasn't" She said unconvincingly "I just happened to bump into him when I came up"

"So why were you hiding"

"I wasn't!"

"Felicity" he said his patience wavering

"Okay, we chatted a bit nothing serious just small talk, Look I know you guys are on shaky ground and I didn't want you to feel like I was taking sides that's why I lied, I'm sorry but it was just small talk that's it"

He looked a bit ashamed for causing her to get so flustered over something that was his personal issues so he simply nodded and informed her that the computers were dinging.  
 **XXXXXX**

The next time he "caught" them talking, he had been taken so aback by their conversation that his reaction was to simply walk away, of course angry, confused and something that felt and tasted a lot like jealousy but, silent nonetheless.

Like had become customary while Oliver was on patrol and Felicity was running diagnostics she would come up to Tommy's office and they would share a couple of drinks and her latest dating horror story and his collection of best one liners from the bevy of women that threw themselves at him. This night as they sat in complete uncontrollable laughter like children Oliver made his way back to club after deciding to end patrol early, it seemed the Hood was beginning to have a noticeable effect on late night crime in the glades.

"OMG, Tommy she did not tell you that!"

"Oh yes she did, no shame, I tell you I have no idea how it was that I used to live for women and situations like this before, they are utterly ridiculous"

"I really didn't think women said things like that to men they didn't know, I mean you could be a sadistic asshole"

"HEY, Smokey! What the hell?!"

"I said could be, relax you're not sadistic"

"And…"

"And what?" she asked innocently

"Ohhh so that's how it is am an asshole?"

"You said it not me, wizard" They both began to laughed boisterously

"Okay, okay but, you have to give me more. How did this go down, details dude"

"I have a better idea you be her and I'll be me and you'll see exactly what happened because we are in the scene of the crime"

"Ohhh role play, I love this, visuals make everything so much better"

"Now you stand by the door while am sitting at my desk going over some paperwork…" as Tommy continued to explain and set it all up they both laughed and giggled like school girls. Tommy more at how badly Felicity blushed and how even worst, she was at playing the seductress. He teased her mercilessly until she got that devious look of "challenge accepted" in her eyes.

As Oliver made his way up the stairs ready to play the playboy persona and make his club rounds he heard familiar voices from Tommy's office as he made his way over he couldn't believe what he saw and heard.

As Tommy sat in his chair Felicity stood by the door she let her hair down and with a sway of her hips made her way over to the desk, she walked around it and then hoped to sit on it and crossed her legs slowly and with devious meaning. Tommy shocked just stared up at her until he saw her smirk and then realized the game she was playing and he would be damned if she was going to win so he played along and smirked right back ghosting his hand on her knee. She almost gave in but, instead she straightened her shoulders and continued.

"Tommy Merlyn" she purred, his name came off her tongue like velvet that he would be lying if it didn't give him a bit of a chill.

"I've been coming around for weeks, stealing glances and touches and not once did you have the courtesy to invite into your office, tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Merlyn, manners"

"Forgive me for being…"

"Shhhh" she says putting a finger over his lips while bending forward. She trails that same fingers across his lips, down his jaw and neck to finally rest on his tie and slowly wraps her fingers around the purple silk. Then she slowly wraps her hand with a twist of the wrist and roughly tugs him forward as she leans closer. She licks her lips and without missing a beat in her most breathy, demanding voice she tells him

"Anything, Anywhere, Anytime"

Oliver had had enough and quickly made his way to the foundry before he beat Tommy and picked up felicity and dragged her down to the foundry where she belonged, with him, he meant helping him...them...the hood.

As Tommy and Felicity sat only inches away she slowly deadpan

"I see you went with the animal style on your In-n-Out Burger"

He blows a deliberate breath out and says "wouldn't have it any other way"

She lets go of him with an audible "Ewwwwww Tommy"

As he jumps out of his seat and shouts "I win, take that Smokey. Asshole 1 seductress 0"

They both laugh so loud they drown out the music. When her tablet dings letting her know that the computers are done, they say their goodbyes and make plans for next time as she heads back to the foundry. As she settles in her space she hears noise in the darkened corner of the basement.

She lets out a shaky hello.

"Where were you?" a calm yet somewhat menacing voice echoes from the dark.

"Jesus, Oliver! You're back early"

"Problem?"

"Uhmm" he doesn't even let her answer before repeating his question.

"Where were you?"

"I…I was just taking a break. Went upstairs to grab a drink help me clear my head a bit."

"Hmm"

"Why? Did you need something, did something happen on patrol"

"No I don't need anything, absolutely nothing" especially from you he mutters under his breath as he makes his way back upstairs. She is left a bit confused like she walked in to this half way through the conversation and missed the entire point and the reason for his mood. As Oliver runs into Tommy upstairs he can't help but notice the amused smile on his face and for maybe the first time in their entire friendship he knows the reason for the smile and he wants to punch it off his face.  
 **XXXXX**

The third time he "caught" them talking was shortly after the second, lying was out of the question, it was blatantly obvious that they were having a grand ole time in each other's company and more importantly talking about him. He watched as they talked to each other with such familiarity and something boiled deep inside him. He had been attentively watching them trying to decipher more from the night he caught them in his office but things were getting so complicated for the hood and dangerous for the Glades that he had almost let it rest for now until the dreaded third and final time.

He was walking back to Verdant after having lunch with Thea and dropping her off at CNRI when he saw them walking and eating ice cream. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and were oblivious to Oliver's gawking. As he got closer to listen to their conversation as they sat on a park bench, he heard as Felicity told him about the case with Roy, Thea's friend, and how demanding and harsh Oliver had been with her, but before she could tell him about his genuine friendly gesture and right after Tommy's well intentioned jab at Oliver he walked up right beside them and cleared his throat taking them out of what they thought was a private conversation. They both quickly scrambled to their feet to find an irate Oliver who simply spat out

"Verdant, NOW!" through clenched teeth

They both unconsciously nodded like teenagers caught by their parents and simply walked in silence back to verdant to find a stoic Oliver standing by the bar.

Felicity wanted to rush to explain but Tommy simply grabbed her hand and nodded, knowing it was best to let Oliver say his peace before, then he would be the one speaking for the both of them. His gesture didn't go unnoticed as Oliver's eyes darted to their hands, Felicity was too busy gnawing off her bottom lip to notice, but Tommy, Tommy on the other hand noticed and internally smirked, he knew he now had the upper hand.

Oliver simply looked at them and said "How long?"

Felicity not even registering the question kept her head down, Tommy simply said "a couple of months"

Oliver nodded and continued, "Does Laurel Know?"

"Does it matter?" Tommy knew he was avoiding the actual questions that were burning him. He was never one to let a sleeping bear be so he opted to poke him with a big stick.

"Why don't you ask what you really want to know? We both know Laurel isn't the issue. The only issue here is Felicity."

At the sound of her name Felicity finally looked up only to find herself caught in Oliver's heated gaze, she saw the anger and betrayal but there was something else that she couldn't decipher.

"You're angry not because of what _I_ was doing but because it was with Felicity, admit it, hood boy"

She had no idea what was happening. What was Tommy talking about? Why was he instigating Oliver? It was then that she noticed they were holding hands, the implication of his words and Oliver on the brink. She quickly jumped away from Tommy nodding her head and repeating no.

"Are you both crazy, we are just friends nothing else" she said almost shouting.

She could see Oliver wasn't buying it and Tommy not to be derailed walked towards her put both hands on her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me City, I know what am doing, if I am right, and I am, this might be the solution you always needed. Let me talk, you just go along" he pulled up to meet her eyes and with a soft and honest smile simply repeated "trust me City".

Dammit if she didn't truly trust him. So, she took a deep breath and braced herself for the ride.

"Oliver, am still waiting for you to deny it" Tommy said without losing a beat as he turned back around to look at him.

He was still recovering from their little display and the ease with which _he_ controlled her nerves and rambling.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to try and explain, deny it or clarify?" he said incredulously.

"We know when _we_ are beat" Tommy said holding her closer to him.

"Ohh" he said with a cynical chuckle "it's WE now, I see" Tommy simply nodded as Oliver continued.

Tommy's cynicism was wearing his patience thin, and Felicity's silence and the way she just clung to Tommy was making knots in his stomach and giving him heartburn, it had to be heartburn because the alternative was far worst.

"I'd frankly expect anything from you Tommy, why would you respect boundaries. But you Felicity, I expected more I expected _everything_ from you. You impose your moral high ground at every turn but look at you, look where you stand now"

That hurt, Tommy could see it and was beginning to regret this plan. Oliver could see it too and it was giving him more...heartburn. Tommy was to far down stream to turn around now so he pressed on.

"Look Oliver you can speak to me like that, but not Felicity. Besides what does she owe you that you would so arrogantly expect everything from her? She doesn't belong to you, she works for you and what she does on her time is her business. I'm starting to think it's not about Felicity being with me it's about her being with _anybody_."

At that last unexpected statement Felicity realized what Tommy was doing and implying and quickly let go of him and moved between them as she noticed that they had been getting dangerously closer.

"Stop, just stop right there" she said in her loud voice extending her arms out a hand directly over each of their chests.

"Come on admit it! She's right there"

"Shut up" growled out Oliver

"What? You want to fight me _for_ Felicity?"

Oliver took a step forward only to end up with Felicity's firm palm planted on his chest.

"That's it this is over. Tommy, shut up. Oliver you are not fighting anyone, understood" now it was her turn to be angry.

With a lot let less mocking and in the most sincere tone he had used with Oliver since he found out his secret Tommy simply said _"Tell her" __  
_

Oliver's anger almost didn't let him pick up on the fact that for the first time that sounded like his best friend Tommy, no anger, no resentment, no judgment, just honesty, Felicity also noticed it and looked up expectantly at Oliver. From across the club they heard an all to familiar yet, friendly and reassuring voice echo Tommy's sentiment.  


"Yeah man, tell her" repeated Diggle.

All three turned and looked at him as he just simply walked towards them and with reassuring eyes nodded at a stubborn Oliver and with one look let Felicity know that he was here in case things got out of hand. They all turned back to Oliver, waiting.

"Tell… tell her, what?" He said with zero conviction.

Both Tommy and Diggle both let out a frustrated sigh throwing their arms in the air and simultaneously said "come on, man"

Tommy simply squeezed her shoulder and said "Sorry Smokey" while planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. She felt Oliver's muscles tense under her hand and she was beginning to wonder why, too. Tommy nodded to Diggle towards the bar and they both walked knowing they needed a drink. Oliver and Felicity just stared at them confused. She still had her hand on his chest and he seemed to have leaned a bit more into her touch. While pouring two drinks as an afterthought Tommy said,

"By the way we are just friends, nothing ever happened"

Before Oliver could challenge him, he waved his hand dismissively in the air and repeated,

"Nothing"

Then gave him a knowing look. A look Oliver knew well, a lifetime of friendship allowed them to move past words and simply understand each other and recognize that this was honest Tommy, and he never lied.

But he still had questions, what about what he saw in the office? That didn't look like nothing. If it was nothing, why would Felicity hide it why not just tell him? The clink of glasses and Tommy calling them over took him out of his reverie to realize he had unashamedly been staring at Felicity and that soft small hand on his chest was breaking down layer after layer of his defenses. It took all his control to pull away from her touch rather than walking forward and wrapping those hands around his neck, as his snaked their way around her waist. He knew she wasn't ready so he painstakingly pulled away. It took Felicity a couple of seconds to put her hand down as she watched all of them at the bar taking a drink.

She couldn't believe it, they were all there fine and dandy like they've gotten all the answers they needed, but her, her on the other hand was utterly confused, had more questions than before and was now being ignored and she was pissed.

"What the hell? Are you fucken kidding me right now? What was all of this, what just happened? One minute you are going to kill each other the next you are best buds sitting at the bar having a drink? Is this body snatchers,are we in the twilight zone? You are all going to drive me crazy, am losing it. What should he tell me? You're sorry about what? How does Diggle know but I don't?"

They all stared at her with smiles tugging at their lips Tommy simply said

"Language Smokey" under his breath and Diggle fought back a laugh that turned into a snort.

Felicity exasperated with all of them simply turned around and walked towards the door to the Tommy called out

"Come on Smokey, where are you going?"

She simply shouted back "Fuck you all!" and she meant it.

Oliver chocked back on his drink as Tommy said,

"Well, that was uncalled for" as they all laughed. She heard them and wished she could slam the foundry door to make a point but she would settle for another form of payback.

As the laughter died out they all passed knowing looks amongst them and finally Diggle nodded at Tommy and Oliver knew exactly what was coming. Before Diggle could even open his mouth Oliver raised a hand and gave him a look, he was about to do the same to Tommy when he raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oh no, I might also be on your payroll but remember I don't depend on it. What happened? That was your opportunity and you blew it, I have never seen you buckle under that pressure. How has being the hood made you soft at everything else?"

"I am not soft, Tommy, I am cautious and everything else…well…"

"He thinks he doesn't have time for everything else, he was alone on the island and if it cost him everyone he knows, which it will" Diggle interrupts him, leaning towards Oliver and in a preachy tone, "then so be it he will be alone here too, isn't that right?"

"As one of those friends that this new persona almost cost you, let me tell you it isn't just you who had to deal with losing a friend, I also lost my best friend, my brother, and it almost broke me. You're not alone anymore Oliver, what you do affects those around you that care about you, that love you" he says the last bit with a knowing nod towards the foundry.

"Almost? Does that mean that we" he says hesitantly

"Look, I am not saying that we are back to normal, and honestly I don't want to go back." Oliver narrows his eyes and looks confused at him urging him to elaborate.

"I want to start all over, I want to get to know the new Oliver I want to understand the real Oliver. There are parts of you that I don't already agree with but I figured that if someone as kind and amazing as Felicity could look past, all this, then there must be something worth looking for."

"Felicity made you see that?" he said softly not sure he deserved the gesture.

"That's the only reason she started talking to me in the first place…" He told him all about their first conversation and how their friendship grew, in hopes of not only making him understand but maybe making him see that he had nothing to fear, he needed to open up to her, she was the right person and she wanted to be there for him in every way whether she realized it yet, or not. Diggle simply said,

"Sounds about right, that's our good ol' Felicity, that girl sure is something"

"Magical" finished Oliver.

"But, she's not ready is she?" asked Tommy

Oliver simply nodded no with a sad look on his face. Diggle broke in with his usual wisdom.

"She hasn't admitted it to herself, but she is right there with you man. She will realize it soon enough but you have to accept that it might require you stepping up and taking a leap of faith to make her see what we all see."

Oliver smiled up at him as Tommy added,

"No woman puts up with, all this,"

"You know you keep gesturing to all of me every time you say that" Oliver interrupted

Tommy just smirked and continued,

"Just because. No woman fights so hard to fix a man's life for no reason. She is invested, she has given you everything she just isn't sure why yet. But I agree with Dig, it might be all on you to help her see it" he said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They all smiled at each other silently thanking their girl for her great heart and willingness to accept them all in her life. She truly was…..

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING" Tommy's and Oliver's cell phones went crazy with messages and emails.

They both looked down confused and began to open the messages only to find that they were on the headlines of every gossip rag, blog and forum in Starling City. Oliver got a call from his mom asking him to come home this instant and explain himself and why she had received a call from the bank that he had spent over $250,000 on women's clothes and jewelry plus over another $100,000 in purchases all over the world, he assured her that there must be some mistake and that he would get it sorted out and be home as soon as he could. Tommy had a message from Laurel asking for answers and before he was even done reading it his phone rang, it was his bank. They were informing him that they had frozen all his cards because they had encountered charges of over $250,000 dollars around the world. Until it got sorted out his assets would remain frozen which would take 3 to 5 days.

They both looked at each other confused, Oliver immediately began to get the Hood look in his eyes and his voice grew deep, as he stated that he would get to the bottom of this. As they both got up to make more calls and get to the bottom of this, Diggle let out a hearty and uncontrollable laugh that stopped them dead in their tracks and made them turn to look at him beyond confused.

"Idiots, both of you. You do realize there is an outrageously angry hacker in the basement right now with all her computer equipment, right?" he said with a smirk.

It took them a second before they both caught up at the exact same moment and turned and looked at each other shouting "FELICITY!"

Diggle laughed again as his phone beeped, he looked down it was Carly it simply said "RESTAURANT, NOW!"

He looked up all the humor gone and said "Carly"

Oliver and Tommy both shouted "HA" and then all three ran to the foundry door knowing it would be useless because by now she would have changed the codes on the doors. As they banged on the doors and took turns calling her on her cell, she sat on her chair with her legs up on her desk and just smiled a triumphant smile, she would let them suffer a little bit longer before making it all disappear.

Her final move was to text all three of them, the final nail in the coffin.

**Tip of the iceberg boys, mess with me again and see what happens. FELICITY 1 INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE FRIENDS 0**

They all knew they would be okay, eventually everything would fall into place and they would be great, and they had her to thank but, right now, right now they just needed to get this damn door open.


	2. The Push and Pull of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Felicity got her revenge. She still had unanswered questions and she had 3 boys with answers!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I gave in and decided to continue with the inspiration from the Summer of Olicity and write a second part using their theme TOUCH. The Smokey and Wizard fun will continue but due to the theme TOUCH I will amp up the Olicity meter. :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes and the lack of formatting, It's late am tired and the Chapter was too long. I just wanted to get it up, Ill edit tomorrow. Sorry again.

Tommy, Dig and Felicity are sitting at Big Belly Burger enjoying their lunch and torturing Felicity. They figured they should get something out of the fact that they now owe her lunch for a year as part of their peace treaty.

 **FLASHBACK**  
 _“Come on Smokey open the door, please!!! We are on our hands and knees here, we are begging you to please open the door”_ As Tommy pleaded, well more like grovel through the door, Diggle was on the phone with Carly trying to explain everything and Oliver kept calling and texting her. Nothing was working and they were beginning to worry she might actually be hanging them out to dry for good. 

_“She hung up on me, Carly told me to not come by and hung up on me?”_ , an incredulous Diggle slumped against the wall. 

_“We really did it this time, guys”_

_“We, We? You mean you Tommy, if you would've just stayed away from her and let her...”_

_“Oh, come on not this jealousy bullshit again. WE ARE FRIENDS! Okay! Now if we are heading down this path if you would've just TOLD her how much in love you are with her none of this would’ve happened. Diggle could be home with Carly, I could be home with Laurel and you could be in the foundry making out with Felicity.”_ Oliver paused for a beat allowing his mind to go there before shaking the thought away and glaring at Tommy.

_“I’m just saying the blame game isn’t going to get us anywhere”_

They nodded in agreement and continued their more important task of trying to make good with Felicity. when all of a sudden a realization came upon Diggle and in true Felicity-esque manner he blurted it out before considering it might make the tension a bit worst.

_“You didn’t even deny it. He accused you of being in love with Felicity and you didn’t deny it. I have merely suggested that there was more between you too and you nearly took my head off with your denial. But he straight out told you that you love her and you didn’t deny it”_

_“Holy SHIT, you’re right Dig, he didn’t. You do love her and you know it. here I thought you hadn’t realized it yet, but you do know it and … you deny it? YOU IDIOT!”_

_“ What, no! NO! i never said”_

_“You didn’t have too, you simply didn’t deny it, and you always deny anything to do with the two of you”_

_“I thought we decided getting through to Felicity was more important right now”_

_“Well, not anymore”_ laughed Tommy. Echoing Oliver just a few minutes ago he asked _“How Long?”_

_“I am not going to talk about this with you two”_

_“well, you won’t talk to her you might as well talk to us, pal”_ responded Diggle very matter of fact.

 _“Seriously, this isn’t...”_ Oliver was interrupted by a ding on Diggle’s phone they both look at him expectantly as he slowly smiled up at them.

_“Carly, she says everything is sorted out and that dinner is at 8. Also that we deserve what we are getting, that felicity is such a nice girl and that what is wrong with us?”_

Tommy laughs and simply says _“You think i can get Felicity to call Laurel?”_

Just as Oliver is about to respond the lock to the door clicks and out comes a very triumphant looking Felicity. She motions for them to move out of the way and they do, silently. Just as Diggle is about to speak she raises her hand _“ I speak you three listen, understood”_

 _“Understood”_ responds Tommy, Oliver nudges him with his elbow and murmurs _“that was rhetorical you idiot”_ Felicity tries to fight back a smile.

She had planned to let them suffer all night maybe even a couple of days, bu thn she got the call from Carly, at first she was a little embarrassed that her need for revenge had upset her so much then Carly’s reaction had taken her by surprise.

_“Revenge is great and making them squirm is great payback but not if it is costing you as well”_

“What do you mean”

_“From what I take you are stuck in the basement hiding from them as you make them suffer, right?"_

_“Yes”_

_“Well, true revenge is getting the upper hand, which you did, wonderfully by the way, but then it’s getting what you want and making them pay”_

_“Still not following you”_ added a bewildered Felicity

_“They want, no they need you to undo your computer magic, right?”_

_“Right”_

_“Then it will cost them. Make them pay up for you to set them right, it’s the revenge that keeps on giving”_

_“OH MY GOD CARLY YOU ARE A GENIUS!!!”_

_“I’ve been told before”_ she responds and they both laugh.

So as they started to plan out what she could ask for and quite possibly get from them she set the second part of her plan in motion. Agreeing that the only way it would happen was if one of them was on her side and since the one that had less to pay for was Diggle they agreed to put him out of his misery and get him on their side. Plus Carly promised to make him pay in her own way, and Felicity assumed anything she could do Carly could do far worse. So with this new found confidence she strode out of the foundry and was now face to face with Tommy and Oliver.

 _“You all need something from me, certain charges removed plus phone calls made and well that effort on my part is going to cost you, greatly. i have a list of demands and unless you agree to all of them, there is no deal and there is no negotiating a simple yes or no is all I need.”_ she pulls out her tablet and starts to read her list;

_“1. Paid vacation, not from QC cause that i have plenty off, but from the Hood. If I need to leave for a month there is interruptions there is no emergency. I am on vacation._

2\. For the aforementioned vacation I would like to borrow the private jet, i don’t care who’s jet i just want to use it, first class will not do, and I get to bring whomever I want, no questions, no snooping, none of your business.

3\. You will all buy me lunch for a year from wherever chose and if I need it delivered to my office when am busy then so be it, it shall be delivered. Actually while we are at it let’s add dinner for a year as well same rules and no budget.

4\. I get new software at home, and at the foundry a complete upgrade with all the best and new technology imported and domestic. i want my house to put the CIA headquarters to shame.

5\. A limitless account for electronics and toys for the missions. That’s right i don’t want to have to ask for permission or have Tommy approve my invoice if i want it I want to be able to simply click a few keys on my keyboard and have it expedited and be unwrapping it within 1-3 business days.

6\. I get to remodel the foundry. A complete makeover, i am tired of this dreary, dark and damp space that amakes my hair frizy and throws off my feng shui. I want to come in here everyday and fell like I just walked into Christopher Nolan’s Batman set. I want the ArrowCave.

7\. I also want VIP access to Verdant, anytime and as many guest as I want. I know I never come but when friends visit me I want o have the option I was also thinking of throwing my 25th birthday here. But we will discuss that later.

8\. Tommy you will go to dance lessons with me as my partner. There ar these classes I’ve been dying to try and you are accompanying me”, diggle laughs so Felicity adds an addendum that she is sure Carly will not mind,”and Diggle and Carly are coming along with us” once again the room is silent, so she continues.  
9\. I get to go on at least 3 missions of my choosing and you can’t overrule me..

10\. I want 10 free questions from each of you. That I can use at anytime, and for anything. If and when i decide to use one of my free questions you have to answer me with the truth and you can’t deny me an answer. 

11\. Lastly, I also want 10 no questions asked, no memory favors from each of you. These favors can be absolutely anything I want from a 3am tampax run, to helping me get rid of a body, not that i would ever need any of those things I am very well prepared, when it comes to feminine hygiene I mean, not moving bodies.” She takes a deep breath and then looks at them waiting for their response.”

They all just stood there, shocked that sweet, innocent Felicity was extorting them, that is exactly what she was doing, she was dirtier than a politician. they exchanged looks and realized they really had no choice. Oliver still hopeful raises his hand in an attempt to modify some things he didn’t like, like her vacationing with others, why he didn’t get asked to dance lessons, her wanting to go on missions and what was wrong with his foundry?

_“Oliver, does this have anything to do with you questioning or wanting to modify any of my request”_

Oliver simply nods a bit embarrassed.

_“Then keep it to yourself. I am heading home now, I will give until tomorrow to deliberate and let me know your response. Remember all I want is a Yes or a NO, okay boys.”_

As she starts to walk away Tommy stops her,

_“Smokey, wait. I have to go home tonight and the only way that is going to happen for me is if this gets all sorted out, so that’s a YES from me, no problem I am at your disposal.”_

_“Okay Tommy, great and I will clear everything up immediately. Do you need me to call Laurel?”_ she asked surprising everyone

_“Uhmm, yes that would be great, thanks”_

_“No problem, bye”_ as she walked out they heard her start a phone conversation _“Hello is this CNRI?... Yes, may please speak with Ms. Laurel Lance,... yes I’ll hold thank you.”_  
 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Narrowing her eyes at them and taking a big mouthful of fries she continued with her ranting, _“You are seriously not going to tell me? After all that hootin’ and hollerin’, you guys are pleading the fifth?”_

_“Hottin’ and hollerin’?? What are you an 80 year old midwesterner, Smokey.”_ laughed Tommy

 _“I am going to go midwestern on your face, dontcha know”_ she said in her best Minnesota accent.

 _“WOW”_ was all Dig could muster, while Tommy looked mocked indignant

_“So violent! Hanging out with Oliver has really affected you, you should consider some anger management MS. Smoak”_

Felicity narrowed her eyes and simply slumped in her chair defeated and pouting, _“ You guys are seriously going to make me ask him directly, that is cruel and unusual punishment a direct violation of my 8th amendment, wouldn’t it be easier if you both exercised your first amendment and just told me.”_

 _“You could've also used one of your free questions and made us tell you already”_ adds Diggle knowing very well that she doesn’t want to waste it on something that might be completely trivial. She still isn’t sure that they aren’t just messing with her. She simply resorts to sticking out her tongue at him.

_“What's with all the gibberish talk, now you moonlight as a lawyer too, Smokey?”_

_“What?”_

_“That’s the 3rd amendment you mention in less than a minute”_ Diggle informed her.

 _“Oh, sorry. I was watching a historical documentary last night”_ she said without even thinking trying to conjure up the courage to confront Oliver directly, seeing as her supposed friends were really lacking in the friendship department lately.

_“Whaaaa?? I thought your friend was in town and that’s why you couldn't come in to the foundry”_  


Felicity’s eyes grew wide and stumbled for an answer _“Uhhmm..yeah, she uhmm was tired so we stayed in”_

 _“Really?”_ asked Dig, _“So it has nothing to do with the fact that Oliver came back yesterday?”_

_“Not at all” she said with conviction._

_“Nothing to do with seeing him for the first time since you fought and you quit 2 weeks ago?”_ added Tommy trying to stifle a smirk

 _“Nope, we resolved that”_ she said lifting her chin and challenging them to question her any further, she knew it wouldn’t work but you can’t blame a girl for trying.

 _“Sending a text that says ‘we need new software and an HDMI cable for the foundry’ does not a solution make”_ smirks Diggle.

 _“Yeah, Smokey there wasn’t even an apology”_ she’s about to open her mouth about to protest that she needs to apologize and he stops her and continues, _“from either of you”_ then gestures for her to go ahead and say whatever she was going to say.

She slumps back like a bratty kid and very matter of fact tells them _“He responded didn't he, he said ‘ok have Tommy charge it to the club account.’ sounds like water under the bridge to me”_

 _“Felcity”_

_“Diggle”_

_“CITY!”_

_“TOMMY!”_

She sighs heavily, _“Look I'll see him tomorrow and you’ll see everything is fine.”_

 _“Really, cause I can already feel the tension and you two aren't even in the same room, yet”_ Tommy counters

 _“That’s because, YOU”_ , she says pointing right in his face _“are a drama queen”_

 _“Ahhh how dare you, madame?”_ he says in an effeminate voice and then leans forward to bite her finger, she slightly squeals and pulls her finger back holding it like he almost bit it off.

 _“Shut up”_ she says throwing her napkin at him

She knows there's some truth to what they are telling her but she really can’t understand what can be so, but oh so important and secretive that they can’t just tell her. Why must she face the hood. Yes, the hood because that is who Oliver is going to turn into the minute she brings up the conversation, again.

**FLASHBACK**

_“Come on Wizard just tell me, he won’t care. If anything he will be relieved that you told me so he didn’t have to. You know how much he hates these conversations”_ Felicity was in Tommy’s office whispering trying to convince him. It had been a week since the incident as they called it, well she called it and she was still not in the loop. She had tried with Diggle first but, she should have known better than to try to outsmart him, so she moved on to the weak link, Tommy. She knew that if she talked enough and made it seems like he was doing the right thing he might actually break, she was counting on it actually.

_“I don’t know Smokey, he seemed pretty angry I really don’t think I should say anything, sorry”_

_“You know that if I ask him we are just going to fight and then what, he’ll fire me...”_

_“He would never fire you” tommy interjects_

“but, I might get mad enough and quit, how will you feel then?”

Tommy rubs the back of his neck, he does see the logic in what she is saying and maybe she is right if he tells her she might be able to get him to open up and finally admit it to himself and her. As he contemplates and starts to inch towards letting her know, she can tell he is almost there so she decides to go in for the kill.

 _“You know, if you tell me I will be able to approach him about it at his pace and ease him into the subject and maybe even get him to open up completely and who knows maybe even bring a little of old Oliver out”_ at that Tommy lifts his face like a hopeful kid, she almost feels bad for manipulating him like that but she pushes on, _“and back to the surface balance him out and”_

“Felicity Megan Smoak!!” a loud deep voice calls from the door.

_“Shit”_

“I’ve seen low, but this, this is really low, I am sooo disappointed in you, cornering and manipulating the weak link behind our back is beneath you” Diggle says angry and slightly amused.

At this Tommy reacts and realizes he was just insulted, to his face, _“Heeeeyyy, I’m not the weak link” ._

“Were you going to tell her?” ask Dig

_“Uhhmmm, noooo”_

“Really?”

“YES!” he says getting a little annoyed.

_“Oh come on Tommy you were about to sing like a canary, putty in my hands” Felicity chimes in as she retreats to the couch and sits._

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” says an offended Tommy.

Dig returns his attention to Felicity and continues, _“So what do you have to say for yourself Ms.Smoak”_

She thinks about it then with a bit of mischief she looks him dead in the eyes and says, _“Five more minutes and I would of had what I came for and you would of been none the wiser”_

“Felicity” chides Diggle

 _“Sorry, Tommy”_ she finally says with a sigh

_“Now let’s get back to work. Next time you want to know, ask the source, got it”_

She nods as she gets up and starts walking out the door but not before adding a little sass to end the conversation, _“Got it, but it might not stick, you can’t be everywhere Dig, See you later Tommy”_ she says with a grin as she walks away

Diggle laughs and Tommy pouts as they watch her walk away. Both knowing that if she gets the courage to ask the source they may all be in for a full force war and there will be collateral damage. Luckily, they know that will take some time and it may never actually happen.  
They stick around talking over a strategy for the next time she sneak attacks them and then decide to head down. 

They start to walk down to the foundry, since things have gotten better Tommy had started spending more time in the foundry when ever he had to do work and the place was empty and Diggle almost had him convinced to train with him. As they reach the main floor they hear what is clearly shouting or more like roars and shrieks, they both stand there in disbelief. As they decide they need to go in before it turns into bloody murder they are stopped in their tracks by a livid Felicity making her way out of the foundry as Oliver, nope not Oliver, the Hood comes stomping behind her yelling,

 _“Don’t you walk away from me, I wasn’t done you don’t get to have the last word”_ he says as he grabs her arm to stop her from leaving.

Felicity stops so abruptly at the contact that the hood nearly crashes into her. She swears her whole body is on fire and the epicenter is right where his hand is curled around her arm, she attributes it to her anger and uses it to fuel it deeper.

 _“OH MY GOD! You self righteous asshole, you say you don’t want to talk about it because you think you know what is better for ME, ME! But yet, you want me to give you the last word?? are you kidding me right now.”_ she wraps her hand around his and jerks it away from her arm and tosses it back at him.

_“YES, yes, you have no idea what you are asking me to do, you think everything is puppy dogs and rainbows and that we will share our feelings and the world will be magical again”_

_“Don’t you dare patronize me Oliver Queen”_ she says poking his chest.

He grabs her wrist and responds _“You are impossible”_ she jerks her hand free and he throws his hands in the air and steps back

There is a moment of silence and then she shoots back _“You are an asshole”,/i > and she takes a step forward_

 _“Yet, you work for me”_ he responds taking another defiant step forward once they are face to face through gritted teeth she answers him,

 _“Correction, I worked with you, but not anymore I QUIT!!!!”_ she turns around and starts walking towards the door.

“ _You can’t quit, this isn't a 9-5 where you just turn in a letter of resig... FELICITY! FELICITY!” DAMN IT!”_ she is out the door and he is left once again without being able to finish, twice in one conversation.

 _“Can you believe her she just walked out”_ he says not really at Tommy or Diggle but more of an out loud thought he must release into the universe.

As Diggle steps forward and begins to open his mouth, Oliver finally registers his presence and makes eye contact, well glares and him and simply turns and starts to walk away as he declares the conversation over

 _“Don’t!! I don’t want to hear it!!”_ just like that the place is quiet again but the tension is palpable. Tommy being Tommy and hating tension decides to add his two cents,

 _“So if mommy and daddy get a divorce, I choose to go with mommy”_ Diggle smacks him in the arm and starts to walk towards the foundry door as Tommy contemplates the horror that awaits down there and opts to go after Felicity and play his role of the good momma’s boy.  
 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The next day when Felicity gets to the foundry she is surprised to find both Tommy and Diggle already there like giddy little children and she can’t help but curse them both.

_“Did you boys bring popcorn this time?”_

“Oh Dig, that’s what we should of brought, popcorn”

Felicity rolls her eyes and goes to her desk to begin her work, Tommy simply leans against her desk waiting for the show. A few minutes later they hear the side door open and in walks an all business Oliver. He immediately begins with the details of the mission only barely pausing when he sees Felicity and quickly makes eye contact with her only to continue in what he hopes is an unaffected and relaxed tone. He would've made it unscathed if only his eyes didn’t keep betraying him as he kept sneaking looks at Felicity every couple of seconds, Tommy had seen it and so had Diggle, Felicity was too busy pretending her shoes and the concept of a floor was incredibly interesting. He finishes giving instructions and walks to get changed, Tommy slumps on the desk completely disappointed,

_“That’s it? You just ignore the problem and pretend it’s gone?”_

“No we resolved it, I told you”

“I think you spoke too soon” adds Diggle as he sees Oliver making a beeline for Felicity. She preoccupies herself with work as he comes to a stop right in front of her, she pretends not to see him until he clears his throat, she looks up slowly as he says the now dreaded phrase she had been seeking for the past 3 weeks.

Putting a hand on her shoulder and softly squeezing he ask her, _“Can we talk?”_

She simply nods as he walks away towards the back of the foundry as she gets up to walk Tommy snorts and Diggle looks like he can’t hold it for much longer, she glares at both of them and as she passes Tommy she simply says, _“JINX”_.  
XXXXXXXX

Felicity makes her way over to the other side of the foundry to find a pacing Oliver looking nervous? No couldn't be, Oliver Queen didn’t get nervous, he was stoic and brooding and mainly irritated, but never nervous. She was starting to think that maybe the guys weren’t messing with her and that whatever Oliver had to say had the potential of changing everything. All at once her fears surfaced and she began to panic. What if he didn’t want her on the team, or he was going to stop being the Hood, what if he realized she had a huge crush on him and was finally going to let her down easy, what if...what if...what if... The distinct taste of bile creeping up brought her back from her thoughts to find Oliver staring at her with something dark she couldn’t recognize in his eyes.

 _“Felicity”_ he breathed out, and she felt her heart stop, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't speak she couldn't move all she could do was look at him.

 _“ I was alone for many years, yes, on the island I was isolated but my loneliness began many years before that. A stark loneliness that only grew the more I was surrounded by people. I know that doesn’t make sense but believe me when I tell you there is nothing lonelier than a room full of strangers with fake smiles and ulterior motives pretending to be your best friends. I dove into that life and appreciated the numbness it brought to my life, the way it stripped me of all responsibility, accountability and most importantly attachments. Everywhere I went and whatever company I kept i was only ever half here. I started wearing a mask long before I started wearing the hood. A mask of fake smiles, fake pleasantries, and fake promises. Those that I truly loved were family, my parents, Thea, Tommy, Raisa and I am sure they are the sole reason why I managed to continue with no one ever noticing how lonely I really was. Then the island happened and my desperation and fear made me idealized everything I had here, like it was something precious and untainted. When the truth was that never was I surrounded with more honesty and genuineness than on that island. Those that helped me did it to truly help me or for mutual survival we might of used each other but we knew it and we weren’t pleasant about it. Those that wanted to kill me, well at least they were honest about their motives. More importantly, I got the opportunity to be honest and genuine, there was no reason, no society or facade to keep, it was just us and our truths as dark as those might of been.”_ he stops, feeling as though his voice might break, feeling his body tense up with the flood of memories that invaded him. Felicity could see the whirlwind of emotions that reigned over his face and she wanted to hug him, comfort him tell him it was okay, that he wasn’t on the island anymore...but she couldn’t she was stuck to the floor and too afraid to scare him, afraid if she moved he would realize what he was doing and would shut down and push her away again. So she stood there let him regain his composure and waited only reassuring him with her eyes that she was still there still listening, and not afraid of his truths. 

_“When I came back I knew three truths, I had to atone for my father’s and my sins, I had to make those that hurt this city pay, and I had to be resolute about doing alone, knowing that the honesty of the island was far behind me and that I was returning to a world of lies and pretense.”_

Felicity’s internal thoughts raised a red flag immediately,  
 ** _:::Oh no, this is it he is going to tell me that i can’t work with him anymore that he can’t trust me. I lied to him and was not honest and now he is pushing me completely out of his life. I don’t think i can do this, i don’t think I could bare it. i need to do something, I need to stop him, reassure him, I need Diggle and Tommy.:::_**

_“As I encountered one person after the next it was the same routine, the same lies and reassurance that being alone was the right thing. My truths were dark on the island but life was dark in the city. Then...”_

“Oliver” barely above a whisper Felicity manages to finally say something, but she knows she has to be more assertive she needs to be louder. She makes eye contact and he looks surprised that she interrupted him, but also expectant of what she is going to say.

 _“Oliver, I … I really... I can’t..”_ she takes a deep breath and taking a cue from his speech she does what felicity has always done best, she tells him the truth.

 _“I am afraid of what you might say next. I don’t know if I could take you pushing me away. I know I lied to you, I know and that you feel you can’t trust me but I swear that was never my intention. I love what I do here with you guys. I love that I can help people. But I don’t think I can hear what you have to say, I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home pretend the past 3 weeks never happened and come back tomorrow as if nothing happened and go back to our normal. You and Dig kicking but and me behind my computers guiding you through the chaos. I feel like what you are about to say is going to change everything and am afraid that we will never recover, never be the same again. I’m sorry but am afraid. I just want to go home, please, i can’t, i can’t...”_ lose you, live without you, listen to you reject me, go back to life before you, i don’t want to. She wanted to say all those things she wanted to say them and at the same time she knew she could never say them. 

Yet, at this precise moment the greater reason as to why she stopped speaking, was slowly registering in her mind, there were long strong arms wrapped around her, fingers twined into her hair while another hand splayed completely across her back making her feel small by comparison. Oliver was hugging her, pressing her tightly almost painfully tight against his chest, she could feel his muscles tense and his breathing short and quick. She felt tears stream down her face and she instantly felt foolish, and angry with herself for letting her fear guide her for stopping him as he said the most she had ever heard him say, as he released pent up conversation he had building up inside. 

She tried to pull away and he only held her tighter, as if he was trying to tell her something. He began to softly and slowly rub circles on her back and caress her hair as to soothe her and just then she realized she had been vibrating the whole time, she could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She wondered if she was crying the whole time, shaking uncontrollably the whole time, she couldn't remember. As her breathing relaxed his body relaxed and when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back he let out a sigh and relaxed into her, almost molding into her. It seemed they were mutually comforting each other. 

As she lifts her head off his chest he gives her enough leeway to make eye contact but doesn’t let go of her. She wants to say so much because she knows he won’t say anything more, he is going to grant her, her wish and she is grateful. He brings his hand out of her hair and cups her face, there is so much more he wanted to say, but he pushed her too far too fast, he almost laughed at that realization. Since he came back everyone had always been afraid of pushing him too far including Felicity, and now here he was having just walked that fine line and realized how difficult he made their lives, walking on eggshells. No wonder Felicity was afraid of what he had to say, no wonder she thought he was trying to push her away, why wouldn’t she, he had given her no reason to think anything else. 

She doesn’t even notice when she does it but, she leans into his touch and closes her eyes. When she feels his eyes on her she immediately opens her eyes. He is softly smiling at her and that smile is all the confirmation she needs that they are going to be okay, that he is agreeing to let her go, only to come back tomorrow to their normal, and _she loves him for it_. He leans in and she freezes as he kisses the top of her head, then her temple and her cheek and hugs her tight burying his face in her neck and inhaling, she slightly shivers as goosebumps foSm all over her body and she swears she feels him smile against her skin. She pulls away from him squeezes his forearms and smiles at him as she lets go, only to reach down and grab his hand and pull him back to the front of the room. He intertwines their fingers and let’s her guide him, as she has been doing since the day he met her, his guiding, frazzled, babbling light, and _he loves her for it._

As they approach Diggle and Tommy she sees them both grin from ear to ear and she smiles back at them, she stops in front of them and let’s go of Oliver. He immediately wants to grab her hand again, feel her warmth, but that would be pushing her and he won’t make that mistake again. 

_“So, Oliver and I talked and we resolved everything for now and we are wiping the slate clean and starting as if none of this happened”_ as she says the last part Dig and Tommy simultaneously respond expecting her to say something completely different  
 _“ we are the best of friends again.” “FINALLY!!!!”_

_“Wait what??”_ ask a confused Tommy, as Dig merely sighs and nods his head knowing it really was too much to ask to think they would come back fully confessed and having declared their love, there is always next time, he hopes.

 _“Wait, what, Tommy?”_ asked Felicity

_“That’s what you talked about, going back to being friends are you kidding me, Felicity you and I are friends, hell the best of friends, Diggle and I are friends. You and Oliver,” he points at each of them “YOU AND HIM, are many things but JUST friends is not one of them. Did I take crazy pills, What is going on here? Are you listening to this bullshit Dig?”_

“Wow, Tommy I think you’ve been hanging with Felicity a little too much, rambling is most unbecoming of you, in Felicity it’s adorable in you it’s just disturbing” Oliver says as he laughs at the shocked look on poor Tommy’s face, he panics a bit at his slip about her being adorable but when he hears her laugh full heartedly he knows they will definitely be okay.

_“Breath Wizard, relax, have a drink, okay. Well, boys I am out taking the rest of the day off, have fun and please don't talk too much about me”_

“We’ll try” responds Oliver and she smiles at him she starts to gather her things as Diggle goes back to his training and Tommy just stands there gawking in disbelief. She goes to Diggle and hugs him, then Hugs Tommy and ruffles his hair and lastly goes to Oliver, they smile at each other and she hugs him as tight as she can as he leans his head on hers. Before letting go he leans into her ear and whispers,

 _“I will never bring up our conversation again, not until you ask me about it. When you want to know just use one of your free questions”_ he lifts his head to make eye contact with her _“I’ll be here waiting, okay”_ he says tapping her nose. She smiles and rises on her tippy toes and gives him a lingering kiss on his cheek which he happily leans into as he holds her tighter. She pulls away wipes her lipstick from his cheek and walks up the stairs. 

He watches her go, knowing that the day she uses that free question he won’t let her walk away with _just a kiss on the cheek._

 _“FOR GOODNESS SAKE”_ yells Tommy as he throws himself on Felicity’s chair, so loud that even Felicity laughs as she hears him upstairs.

Oliver turns around with the stupidest grin on his face and walks over to train with Diggle.

 _“So she wasn’t ready, huh?”_

Oliver’s face turns serious _“No, she’s still afraid of me, afraid of getting hurt and I can’t blame her, I haven’t given her a reason to think I’ll do something other than hurt her.”_

“Sorry, man. I really thought, I mean when I saw you holding hands, I just thought”

“Yeah, I know. Apparently so did Tommy”

“No Shit!!!” yelled Tommy from the desk, pouting like a kid.

_“ I know what you both thought and for a second I let myself believe it too. But you didn’t see her face, the way she looked at me with all that fear, it almost broke my heart and I couldn’t do it. She never pushed me, and respected my silence, so the least I could do for her was return the favor.”_

“With all that how are you still all smiles, man.” Tommy needed to know why he had a foolish grin on his face like the cat that ate the canary.

 _“She likes me”_ he said widening his smile

 _“No shit”_ snapped Tommy

 _“I think she more than likes you”_ added Diggle

 _“Yeah, I know”_ and with that he picked up his bow and for the first time shot arrows with a smile.

Yeah, everything was going to be great, in due time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, still quite a bit of our favorite comedic duo but obviously closing a lot of loose ends left in the previous Chapter. I know the theme is TOUCH but I took that as physical and emotional. It just didn't feel genuine to make her just fall into his arms. I'd like to think that our girl is rational and an over thinker so it's gong to take some work ;)


	3. The Buildup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds a little gold nugget from Tommy's past that brings them all together and brings forth the push that Oliver and her have been needing. Sweet Delicious buildup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer of Olicity Challenge Four: Music and Lyrics
> 
> Okay, am going to just say it the new challenge came a lot faster than I expected and really threw me or a loop with the whole music and lyrics thing. wanted to try and figure something out that was not overdone or cliché, granted every now and then I love a good cliché, so I racked my brain and I came up with this little bit of fun. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Got enough love to pass around and then some, so share it with me!
> 
> As always DC and the CW own the characters but the story is mine.

Felicity like a true computer geek spent many wasted nights surfing the internet and more importantly staying up to date with all the latest youtube videos, sensations and stars. This was one of these nights, after getting home pretty late after another evening spent in the foundry, which she was loving as the remodel was going wonderfully and she had received all the latest gadgets, but more importantly her 3D printer, only days ago she was like a kid in a toy store. This night however Oliver had set the mission aside and they ordered take out and stayed to help her move as she had said "the ridiculously heavy training equipment." The remodel was exhausting but the results made her jump with glee. Tonight though, tonight she wanted to relax in front of her computer, snuggled up on her couch with a glass, okay a bottle of red wine and just let the hours pass.

She loves watching videos of the most random things, she especially likes the way one would take you to another and another until you were in a sea of random old and odd videos. That is how after two hours of videos about dogs welcoming their owners, had led to kids welcoming their parents, to kids laughing to some dogs singing and back to kids but this time singing and that had led to a show called the Startling City Darlings. Which after a quick Wikipedia search she learned it was a talent show technically before her time where kids performed different talents. As she watched a couple of videos, at the end of one an old promo commercial for the show played showing bits and pieces of different performers. As the images flashed by something, well someone caught her eye as she paused, rewind, replays and pauses multiple times she is sure she has made the discovery of a lifetime

**_Wait that looked like Tommy, could it be him? No! No, way! I need to find this show now. As I always say the internet hides nothing. It is all knowing and with skills like mine I can find anything._ **

After a lot of digging she found the only two seasons of the show and started to look through them, season two episode four, she found the golden goose, an eight year old Tommy, the year 1992 the time of hip hop/R&B and alternative music it didn't take much to figure what Tommy would opt for, that's right an eight year old Tommy singing "Baby Got Back" the irony did not go unnoticed.

As Felicity sat there watching the video for the hundredth time she was still laughing so hard she was crying, her stomach ached and her voice was raspy. Too many ideas ran through her head, from public humiliation to blackmail. These 3 minutes of video had just put Tommy's life in her hands and she loved the way that power felt. It took her a couple of minutes to come back down from her power induced trip, when she did she realized she already had Tommy in the palm of her hand so this was definitely an opportunity to laugh amongst friends and put him on the spot for years to come. The wheels started turning and the excitement brewed as she planned.

Come the late morning after a couple of hours of sleep she almost couldn't contain herself as she ran down the stairs into the foundry. She knew she was alone and had enough time to set up. Once everything was ready she texted them all "Foundry NOW". She knew that after their previous issues they wouldn't dare question her, they would be there in less than 10. Exactly, 7 minutes later Oliver the last one to show up walks down the stairs, always the rebel but under 10 just like she expected.

They all waited anxiously as she told them to take a seat she had set up the room with a large projector, she had pillows laid out, snacks, drinks and the biggest Cheshire smile, it was almost a bit disturbing, yes, they were worried, this couldn't be good.

_"Felicity is this another one of your attempts at making us watch one of your shows, because this is just evil"_ asked an amused Diggle.

_"Nooooo, Smokey come on, I already watched all 4 seasons of Torchwood with you, and just because that badass captain had some serious game and I still can't get over how much he looked like my dad, seriously creepy" ___

___"You watched 4 seasons with her? Where?"_ Oliver asked in what he knew was not a jealousy free tone, if Tommy's look was any indication._ _

___"Her apartment, usually after work or once we closed the club if she was still around. Especially when it was really late and I didn't want to go home and wake Laurel so I would crash with Smokey"_ As Tommy spoke, Felicity just nodded her head fervently but he was oblivious and just kept talking. Now she was definitely glad that she had decided to share this, he earned it now._ _

___"What? Her apartment, at 3am, you would sleep there? WHAT?"_ now he was sure the jealousy was oozing from his voice, Damn he needed to get better control of that._ _

__They all rolled their eyes and just ignored him._ _

___"None of the above, today I have a special treat for all of you. Something I know we will all enjoy and you will all thank me for... well maybe not all of you. Okay, just trust me you must watch this."_ _ _

__As she purposely settled next to Tommy she noticed that Oliver was still looking for an explanation she simply smiled at him much like you do to a child as she pressed play, he went to say something and she simply raised a finger to her lips and said _"Shhhh"_ and pointed to the screen. He stopped dead in his tracks not because he listened to her but because he could have sworn that when she raised her finger and pressed it against what he assumed were ridiculously soft lips it happened in slow motion and his sight almost zoomed in on her lips as they puckered and the slight almost inaudible smack sound they made, caused a shaky breath to be released from his now dry mouth. He snapped to attention when the sound blasted from the sound system, shaking his head he realized he really needed to do something, soon. His interactions with Felicity were becoming too hard, DIFFICULT, too difficult, damn his mind was betraying him and testing his resolve._ _

__They all were focused on the screen as the intro played they all sat a bit unsure of what they should be looking for but as the promo played first Tommy was the first to react, immediately turning and looking at Felicity with wide eyes and a horrified looked, a smile slowly creped onto her lips and that's all the confirmation he needed. He was a dead man walking. He made to get up and she grabbed his hand and tugged him down. The second one to realize was Oliver when he too saw and recognized Tommy in the promo immediately turning_ _

___"Wait, was that...? Noooo!"_ he stuttered out_ _

__Diggle still confused just looked at them. As Felicity told them to shush again and pointed to the screen they all listened, well, Tommy refused to open his eyes but she couldn't blame him. Then there he was in all his glory rapping his little 8 year old heart out as a startled crowd just watched as he sang a terribly inappropriate song, hip thrust dance to match. As the video came to an end silence fell across the foundry. This time Diggle was the first as he released a snort, breaking the dam as laughter erupted and echoed all across the room. They were soon all on their backs rolling on the floor, tears flowing and panting. Except Tommy, poor little booty loving Tommy sat arms crossed, unamused and desperately wishing he had never met Felicity Smoak!_ _

___"You are all the worst friends in the world, I hate you all. But you Felicity Megan Smoak..."_ _ _

___"Oh, no he used my full name watch out"_ she teased and they all erupted in laughter again._ _

__As Tommy turns around in an attempt to storm out Felicity runs in front of him and places her hands on his chest to stop him, he makes to move around her but she keeps jumping in front of him._ _

___"Come on Wizard, you know I can do this all day. Don't get mad it was all in good fun"_ _ _

__He scoffs as he says _"Fun? This is not my idea of fun"__ _

___"Because it is at your expense sir mix a lot"_ laughs Diggle_ _

__Tommy goes to leave and Felicity shushes Diggle and once again stops Tommy and then pulls him back he tries to fight her but as he walks closer to the spot of his humiliation he admits to himself that he really isn't that mad at Felicity, how can he be when he knows damn well that had it been him he would have done the same thing to them._ _

__As if reading his mind, Oliver adds his two cents, _"Come on man, you know damn well that this is something you would have done, hell am sure you have done worst things to me, remember first semester at Princeton, and that got us kicked out"_ Felicity turns to look at Oliver and then Tommy and they both say _"Don't ask"_ she narrows her eyes and decides she will also look that up later._ _

___"Come on Wizard, come on you know it was funny, come on"_ she kept saying that as she poked at his ribs and tickled him until eventually he was smiling and trying to push her away. Only stopping when Oliver's voice cut it _"Okay, I think he's fine now"_ far more serious and annoyed than he wanted to sound._ _

__They stop and then Tommy sighs _"Okay let me explain, I was a troubled child and i had an indulgent mother, case and point"_ he point to the paused video, _"what can I say I have always been an ass man"_ they all laugh and only stop when they see a melancholic smile on Tommy's face as he realizes that in the paused screen you can see in the background a beautiful woman with a soft smile and loving eyes, his mom. He approaches the screen and lightly strokes the screen where she is at_ _

___"That is one of the last memories I have of her, it really was a great day, we had lots of fun and laughs."_ _ _

__As they all realized what he is talking about the laughter stops and Felicity feels a little bad Tommy sensing this walks towards her and drapes his arm around her shoulders and leans into her _"Thanks for this Smokey, I actually have a video memory of one of the best days with my mom"_ and he gives her a kiss on her temple. She looks up at him and wraps her arms around his waist as Oliver approaches she tugs on his shirt and pulls him into the hug, he is adamant at first but only gives in when Felicity wraps her other arm around his waist. Then they all turn to Diggle with puppy faces and start to walk towards him without letting go of each other._ _

___"Ohhh, nooo. STOP! Get away!"_ he says backing away. It isn't until Felicity lets go and turns to him with wide open arms that he sighs in resignation and goes to hug her, hug them all as they surround her she looks up to them from the center and smiles wide_ _

___"You know all three of you used to be some combination of tough, womanizing, emotionless, too cool for school men but look at you all now, teddy bears!"_ they all grunt and let go, Oliver being the only one to linger just a second later and smiling at her as he slowly slid his arm away from her waist._ _

___"Well now that my secret is out and all of you made me get sad, you owe me. I need most embarrassing moment ever, Diggle you start"_ _ _

___"No way, this was all Felicity's doing she is the one that owes you"_ They all turn to look at her as she expresses mock indignation for being thrown under the bus._ _

___"How quickly the tides turn"_ _ _

___"Come on Smokey, I can hardly wait, with how often you embarrass yourself on a daily basis I cannot begin to imagine the MOST embarrassing moment"_ _ _

___"Well, you are going to have to imagine it because unless you have a genius hacker to dig up dirt on me, oh wait you do, it's me, so NO!"_ she says with a smile_ _

___"We could always create a new memory, like make her sing for us"_ says Oliver with a smirk._ _

___"E tu Brute?"_ she says dramatically _"Keep dreaming boys"_ she starts to walk back to the snacks when a truly devious idea crosses her and she can't pass it up. _"On the other hand boys I do have some favors I could cash in, and I do feel like being entertained and music is the universal 'uniter'"__ _

___"HELL NO!"_ all three shout at once, once again they all erupt in laughter as they make their ways back to screen, Tommy can't help but instigate a bit further._ _

___"Next time it will have to be the video of Oliver at the Prep School talent show"_ _ _

__They all turn to look at his as he punches Tommy in the arm and simply says _"Never! i had my mom burn all those tapes"__ _

___"Are you sure?"_ Tommy teases _"I remember other parents filming, I am sure with a few phone calls..."__ _

___"Shut up Tommy, Don't make me arrow you"_ _ _

__Felicity smirks and simply says, _"The internet hides nothing, not even for you Oliver Queen, next time"_ and she winks at him._ _

__Tommy and Diggle laugh as Oliver scowls at them, as much as he can scowl as he tries to recover from how damn sexy Felicity looked winking at him with that confidence and certainty._ _

__Since they were already there, it was set up, they figured they might as well take advantage. They watch the video a couple of times more including one with Tommy singing along and Felicity doing the intro to the song. Once they settled, it took them about 20 min to pick a movie finally settling the debate that they already did some pretty illegal things so streaming an online movie was really not that big of a deal, having all agreed they made the mistake of letting felicity choose. As they all sat there watching Monster's University Oliver couldn't help but stare at her as she laid on her stomach pillows stacked under her chin, legs bent at the knees and raised in the air with her feet crossed, like a kid._ _

__Tommy spots him staring at her, his eyes roaming her body and quietly leans into Oliver and whispers in his ear, _"seems am not the only one that likes big butts"_ , as Oliver elbows him in the gut he collapses into the pillows only earning them a glare from Felicity and a muffled chuckle from Dig._ _

__As they continue to watch the movie Oliver slowly makes his way closer to her until eventually he is sitting leaning back on his elbows legs stretched out, Tommy is laying down both hands under his head and Dig is sitting up straight as if waiting for his drill sergeant. Felicity is sitting Indian style right between Tommy and Oliver with her knee slightly grazing Oliver's leg every time she moved. As her back starts to hurt, she decides to shift and lay down. As she fights Tommy for a pillow since he seems to be building a fort for himself, she gives up not wanting to miss the movie and ends up laying down with her head on Oliver's thigh, not even giving it a second thought._ _

__Oliver on the other hand, immediately reacts. All his muscles growing tense and too afraid to even move, afraid that she might realize their predicament and get up. He is so focused on her and her proximity that he doesn't notice as Dig eyes them carefully and slowly gets up and moves towards the front of room, passing my Tommy and subtly kicking his elbow, as Tommy turns to protest Dig gives him a knowing nod towards Oliver and Felicity._ _

__Tommy turns and then almost squeals like a fangirl as he slowly tries to sneak away, Diggle can't help but notice how much like a cartoon character he looks trying to tip toe, arms raised high by his chest and slightly bouncing, definitely a cartoon villain. Even with his oh so not subtle moves Oliver is completely unaware and Felicity is too busy laughing. As they make it to the front of the room they decide that leaving would be impossible, they would definitely hear the door open,_ _

___"So what do we do?"_ ask Tommy in a failed whisper_ _

___"I don't know man, but it just seemed like a good moment to leave them alone, maybe if we aren't there when Felicity reacts, who knows"_ Dig says with a hopeful tone and raising his eyebrows._ _

___"Well, all I know is if they start getting busy you know, bow-chica-wawa, am making a run for it. That is an image I can do without"_ Diggle simply smacks him and shakes his head as Tommy laughs._ _

__They decide to simply settle by the exercise equipment on the other side of the room and give them some privacy but, like Tommy said the minute they hear funny noises it is every man for themselves._ _

__The movie is almost over and Oliver hasn't moved, he has hardly breathed._ _

__Felicity on the other hand has moved twice already, settling on her side with her right hand tucked and wrapped under his knee and her head still on his lower thigh._ _

__His self-control is depleting at an alarming rate and he is itching to reach out and touch her and then her fingers start to rub patterns on the side of his knee and he knows he has lost the battle._ _

__He sits up and wraps his left hand around hers on his knee as his arm practically holds her prisoner as it reaches across her. Her fingers immediately stop moving and her eyes are on him she is laying on her back her right hand still tucked under his knee and with his hand wrapped around hers, her head on his thigh and he is hovering over her, dangerously close._ _

__She goes to say something but before she can, his left hand has left hers and is under her neck and he is lifting her head up as he is leaning down, before she can blink or question what he is doing his lips are soft yet, strongly pressed against hers. Her hand reaches up and wraps around his forearm and the sheer contact of her hand pushes him to deepen the kiss._ _

__He tilts his head as his hand kneads the back of her neck. He teases and nips at her lips and she can't deny him any longer, her mouth opens and before he can deepen the kiss any further she is sucking on his bottom lip and a groan escapes his lips and he is pulling her up and onto his lap with one hand still on her neck and the other at her hip._ _

__She shifts to face him and her body on his lap rubs all the right places and he is lifting her from her thighs and straddling her over him without breaking contact with her intoxicating mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and the instant his tongue invades her mouth she drops her weight on his lap and rolls her hips, instantly he is biting down on her lip and growling into her mouth._ _

___"I Love Pixar, they make the best movies, hey where did Dig and Tommy go?"_ _ _

__All at once all of Oliver's senses are invaded as the music from the movie comes blasting back into his ears followed by Felicity's voice, the cold feel of the concrete under his palms as he leans on them, a stark difference from the softness of her skin, the dry almost cotton mouth sensation, nothing remains of the sweet taste of her lips, the light from the screen almost hurts his eyes as he tries to focus on her face and then he sees her eyes wide and staring at him._ _

__She is frozen in place, realizing where she is laying and that they are alone. He knows he should say something, he needs to seize this moment. He sees of flash of desire in her eyes as a shiver passes through her and he knows now is the time as he finally decides to say something she regains control of her body and sits up. Before he knows it she is on her feet and shutting off the movie, walking back and offering him her hand to help him up and then she is walking away calling out for Dig and Tommy._ _

__She finds them playing cards on the mats and she plops herself next to them and admonishes them for their lack of appreciation of everything Pixar and warns them that they will watch the movie next time. As she goes to pick up and shuffle the cards so they can all play, Dig and Tommy glance up at Oliver. He looks tense and guilty._ _

__Tommy recognizes something else in his eyes, a look he has seen plenty of times during their nights out as they were surrounded by women and he feels for his friend, damn, does he feel. He's been there not too long ago with Laurel. On edge, every muscle tense, every sense hypersensitive, _FUCK_ he sympathizes and applauds his control. If it was him he is pretty sure he would have ravished her already or fucked everything that stood in front of him and was willing just to try and relieve all that pent up tension. Knowing that the release would just be physical but never emotional._ _

__Diggle simply sighs and gives him a reassuring smile and Oliver resigns to sit next to them and join in the card game. Slowly the tension lessens not leaving him altogether, and soon they are laughing and playing. Only as Dig realizes that he has to leave reminding Felicity that she has early dinner plans with some friends, do they all decide to call it a day. As they clean up Felicity starts to hum 'baby got back' then Tommy begins to sing,_ _

___"I like big butts and I cannot lie"_ _ _

___"You other brothers can't deny"_ Diggle finishes the line as all three join in_ _

___"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo face, you get sprung"_ _ _

__Oliver smiles and shakes his head refusing to join them. They all laugh as they finish up cleaning and continue to sing the song._ _

__Diggle is the first to head out as Felicity heads to the computers to shut them down. While she is over there distracted, Tommy decides to give some reassuring words to Oliver_ _

___"Look brother, I know it seems hopeless and it is painful right now, in every sense of that word"_ Oliver looks at him annoyed but Tommy simply presses on, _"believe me, it will happen. The day will come when all this circling each other bullshit is a thing of the past, trust me, the Wizard knows and sees all"__ _

__Oliver chuckles, _"thanks man"_ he lets out a deep sigh and continues, _"I really hope so because at this rate I am going to have to spend many more days patrolling and training just to avoid her, she is really testing me, worst part she's oblivious"__ _

__Tommy laughs _"yeah, I can see that you are strung far tenser than your bow. Let's be honest at this point your bow is getting far more attention from Felicity than you are, at least she occasionally plucks at the bow"_ with that Tommy lets out a hearty laugh and Oliver glares at him _"very funny, idiot".__ _

__Felicity walks back towards them muttering something about, the system lag being unacceptable and checking on that first thing tomorrow she gathers her things and goes to say goodbye._ _

__She hugs Tommy and gives him a kiss on cheek, _"See you tomorrow for lunch, my office, and then we can discuss our dance lessons"_ he grunts and simply nods giving her a kiss on the cheek._ _

__She turns to Oliver and hugs him, she lets go but without leaving his space completely she looks up at him_ _

___"I should be home around 10, if you are free come by, we need to talk"_ he looks at her a little confused, she simply smiles stands on her tippy toes and places a soft, fast, yet, incredibly sweet barely there kiss on his lips as she steps back and slings her purse on her shoulder she looks at his stunned face. At both of their wide eyed, mouth gaped, silent stunned faces and gives them an exasperated look,_ _

___"I know am blonde, but I dye it remember, and oblivious? Really, Oliver Queen?"_ he leans forward with a questioning look on his face. She turns around and starts to walk away as she says _"sound travels incredibly well through this basement"_ as she reaches the stairs she hears Tommy finally regain his voice,_ _

___"Holy Shit Smokey!"_ he laughs _"Way to go Smokey, hell yeah girl power, you tell him what you want what you really really want"__ _

__As she dances up the stairs she continues to sing _"I'll tell you what I want What I really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna"_ then they sing together as she turns to point at him _"I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"_ they both laugh, Oliver still remains unmoved._ _

___"That's why I fucken love you Tommy"_ she shouts at the top of the stairs as she punches in the code, he yells back,_ _

___"Baby you got back that's why I love you"_ _ _

___"You know it"_ , as she walks out the door she shouts _"10 o'clock Oliver, 10 o'clock"__ _

__The door closes and Tommy jumps up and down holding onto Oliver's shoulder as he continually repeats in different octaves and annunciations _"Dude".__ _

__Oliver manages enough self-control and simply says, _"That just happened right, I didn't imagine it"__ _

___"You bet your arrow shooting ass that it just happened. You my friend have a date tonight at 10 o'clock with the woman you love, the woman of your dreams, the soul to your mate and by the look of things, tonight you are going to get lucky"_ he starts to do some kind of victory dance and as Oliver watches him amused he quickly ask him _"What time is it?" Tommy looks at his watch and with a sad face responds, "5:13, sorry man".__ _

__He knew he was about to go through the longest 4 hours and 47 minutes of his life but it would be entirely worth it, she was worth it. Now it was his chance to lay it all out and it had to be perfect. With that he turned to look at Tommy,_ _

___"I am going to need your help"_ _ _

___"Whoooaaa, I like Felicity and all, I mean the girl is hot, capital H-O-T but I really think the invite was just for you"_ Oliver glares at him, Tommy zips his mouth shut and looks expectantly at him, _" we need to wait for Felicity to leave her apartment and then we can set it all up"__ _

__Tommy raises his hand to speak and Oliver simply sighs annoyed as he turns around to gather his things he motions with his hand for him to go ahead._ _

___"Are we B &E-ing her apartment?"_ Oliver nods _"Oh I am in, this is going to be great what do you need?"__ _

__On the other side of the door as Felicity heard the door shut she let out a breath she knew damn well she was holding, and bent over with her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. She had no idea what had compelled her to take that step, she and Oliver had been dancing around for weeks since their last intense conversation._ _

__Maybe it was partly the dark, unabashed desire she saw in his eyes when she realized she was laying on his thigh or the fact that he called her oblivious. Maybe she was oblivious a few weeks ago but these three guys talked about relationships and feelings more often than her and her girlfriends, the acoustics in the basement were really great._ _

__She had caught snippets of hushed conversations among them. It only took a few eavesdropping moments before she put 2 and 2 together that they were talking about her, a week after she had a pretty clear understanding._ _

__All that was stopping her was the courage to explore that option that she never thought she would have and now was just waiting for her to reach out and grab it, God did she want to grab it, all of it. She took another deep breath, straightened up and kept walking across the club to her car. She had set the pieces into motion and now all that stood between her and Oliver was time, a conversation, and well honestly clothes._ _

__She was going to eliminate them in exactly that order at least that was her plan. A huge smile spread across her face as she got in her car connected her iPod and scrolled straight to the song that she had been playing for the past 2 weeks, her Oliver song as she called it only this time she played it full blast windows down as she sang unashamed and unbothered._ _

__**_The man is tall, mad, mean, and goodlookin'_ ** _ _

__**_And he's got me in his eye_ ** _ _

__**_When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_ ** _ _

__**_He's got me going like no other guy_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_He's got me at the palm of his hand_ ** _ _

__**_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves and sways_ ** _ _

__**_Rocks me to the floor_ ** _ _

__**_When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer_ ** _ _

__**_Leaves me wanting more and more_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_He's got me at the palm of his hand_ ** _ _

__**_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_ ** _ _

__**_'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked_ ** _ _

__**_Got me where he wants me to be_ ** _ _

__**_With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_ ** _ _

__**_He's the kind of guy that does it for me_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah_ ** _ _

__**_He's got me in the palm of his hand_ ** _ _

__**_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big bad handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_Ouuuw_ ** _ _

__**_My big bad handsome man, yea_ ** _ _

__**_He's got me in the palm of his hand_ ** _ _

__**_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_ ** _ _

__**_Cause he's my big bad_ ** _ _

__**_I'm so glad that he's my handsome man_ ** _ _

__**_Hhmmmm_ ** _ _

__Oh God, 10 o'clock couldn't come any faster, build up, build up was always good they both kept telling themselves, and they had been building up to this moment for longer than they had even realized. Even when she was dating others if she was honest the best part of it all was how bothered and unapproving Oliver was when he found out. She should have known then._ _

__**_Damn maybe I am a bit Oblivious, not that I would admit that to him. He already has plenty to be smug about I am not fueling that fire any further._ ** _ _

_He wasn't sure he could wait all 4 hours, he kept reaching for his phone to call her with some sort of emergency or text her to ditch her friends and come home, but he knew better._

__**She took the initiative, for goodness sake she kissed me first. If I waited this long I can wait four hours, ooor I can accidentally bump into her, more than likely get asked to join them for dinner and at some point sneak off into the bathroom or the kitchen or where ever and take my turn at a first kiss then excuse ourselves and hopefully make it back to her place.** _ _

__"Oliver whatever you are thinking, DON'T"_ Tommy says knowingly, he also knows that look in his eyes and that is what got them kicked out of the 2nd university they attended._

__"But…"_ he resigns and knows he is better off sticking to his original plan. As they leave the foundry he looks at his watch _"5:38, 4 hours and 22minutes"_ his shoulders slump and Tommy simply pats him on the shoulder and chuckles._

_As they get in the car and start driving off Tommy turns and looks at him and sighs giving in, a little,_

__"Fine! Find her on her little app thing and we will pass by the restaurant so you can see she is there, hold you off until she gets home"_ _

_Oliver smirks and begins to tinker with his phone, he then lets Tommy know where they are at as he makes a phone call. Tommy Stops the car all of a sudden realizing that Oliver is placing a to go order from the restaurant, he tries to stop him but Oliver simply fights him off and hangs up as he looks up and smiles at Tommy._

__"You didn't? Do you want to fuck this up before it even happens?"_ _

__"I just need to tell her something and I know she won't answer her phone and this is the best unsuspicious way of doing it, okay so just drive"_ _

_Tommy nods in disapproval but can't help but acknowledge that the smile on Oliver's face is the most genuine he has ever seen on him, not just since he has been back from the island, but ever._

_They get to the restaurant and prepare themselves, for anything. As they walk in they both look around as they tell the hostess that they are there to pick up an order. She tells them it will be a couple of minutes and they wait. Tommy spots Felicity first sitting and laughing with 3 other women in the middle of the restaurant. He nudges Oliver and he immediately locks eyes on her, willing her to look at him._

_Almost as if she can sense him she looks up and makes eye contact, as a smug smirk takes over her lips. Okay they were not expecting that reaction and it does scare them both a bit. She nods at them and then she excuses herself from the table and makes her way over to them and simply crosses her arms and waits for their explanation._

_Tommy simply lifts his arms in surrender and points to Oliver as he backs up._

__"Fancy seeing you here, just picking up some takeout"_ He says nonchalantly. She quirks an eyebrow at him._

__"Okay, you just left without letting me respond and I just wanted to let you know that, I will definitely be there and if you maybe, I don't know want to end dinner early just text me I am free all evening, all night, hell the rest of the week if need be."_ _

__"Eager much, Mr. Queen?"_ she says feeling a little proud and cocky._

__"Actually about that"_ he says as he grabs her hand and pulls her into the waiting area behind the wall by the entrance, out of sight from the customers. He pulls her into his chest and kisses her slow and savoring how much sweeter she taste than he imagined._

_As he sucks in her lower lip he can taste the merlot she was drinking and he knows this was a mistake because now all he wants to do is pick her up, wrap her legs around his hips and press her up against the nearest wall and get lost in her body. As his grip tightens on her hip she places her hand on his chest before he deepens the kiss and she loses all control, she pushes him back as their lips part but not before she lightly scrapes her teeth on his lower lip as he pulls away._

_Immediately his eyes darken and her smirk returns and then Tommy is clearing his throat next to them. Without even looking at him, keeping his eyes focused on her he says,_

__"What?"_ _

__"Order is ready, we can go, now"_ he says emphasizing the _'now'.__

_Felicity turns and smiles at Tommy giving him a knowing and grateful look and then pulls herself a step back before saying _"Enjoy boys, the food really is delicious"_ she emphasizes as she licks her lips, she loves watching Oliver so close to the edge and more so when it is her doing._

_She starts to walk away but before she is insight of her friends Oliver wraps his arm around her waist from behind and presses his body flush against her as he whispers in her ear,_

__"I will see you at 10 o'clock sharp Miss Smoak, and we will be finishing this conversation"_ he places a kiss on her neck and relishes the shiver that courses through her body. He can push her to the edge too, and he knows it._

_He lets her go smiles at her and exits the restaurant. As she sits back down and he gets in the car they both look at their cell phones_

_**6:31, 3 hours and 29 minutes** , they sigh with a hint of a smile and internally acknowledge that these would be the most torturous 3 hours and 29, no wait 28 minutes of their lives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are getting there but like the title says this is the very delicious buildup... so much like Oliver and Felicity you all have to take it in as well before any satisfaction can be had ;) Hope you enjoyed this Chapter I will be posting number 5 for my other story hopefully by the end of this week. Please, once again , share the love!
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Since I had a hard time I started going through my list of songs and then ended up thinking about writing, then songs that are stories, then songs about stories and eventually my brain took me to making a list of my favorite songs with literary references or about writing and ended up with quite a list. So I decided to share it with you guys, Enjoy! "Sylvia Plath" Ryan Adams, "Paperback Writer" & "I am the Walrus" The Beatles, , "Oxford Comma" Vampire Weekend, " " Stereophonics, "I Be Bound to Write to You" Muddy Waters, "Party for the Fight to Write" Atmosphere, "Afternoons and Coffee Spoons" Crash Test Dummies, "Baby Loves a Bunch of Authors" & "Green Eggs and Ham" Moxy Fruvous, "Wuthering Heights" Kate Bush, "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn" Pink Floyd, "The Raven" Alan Parsons Project, "When I Write the Book" Nick Lowe, "There She Goes, My beautiful World" & "Love Letter" & "Red Right Hand"Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds, "Losing it" & "Red Barchetta" Rush, "Richard Cory" Paul Simon, " " Van Morrison, "Among the Living" Anthrax, "Cemetery Gates" The Smiths... okay I got carried away but I love MUSIC!


	4. Undercover Superstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything doesn't always turn out as planned, Felicity and Oliver learn this lesson in an unexpected and quite possibly the best way for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so here is chapter 4, I actually got this done faster than I anticipated, which I guess is a good thing. Like you all know I try and base these on the Tumblr Challenges for the summer of Olicity and this time the challenge was an AU. The minute I read that this idea crazy little idea entered my head and I couldn't shake it. So here you have it. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know the build up was torturous but believe me the payoff is wonderful, I hope.
> 
> Enjoy! As always I do not own the characters they belong to DC and the CW but this little nugget of fun and revelations is all mine muahahahaha! ;)

Everything was ready and set for Felicity to arrive, Oliver had done more in the past 2 hours and 13 minutes to please a woman than ever before in his life, well out of bed that is. Now as he tried to relax and bring his adrenaline down he looked at the time on her wall clock  **8:56** ,  **only an hour and four minutes**.

Now he was trying to decide if he should wait for her in her apartment and hope the surprise outweighs her anger that he broke into her place or if he should wait until she gets home and walk up with her and let her discover the surprise little by little. As he paced around trying to make the final decision he got a call from Tommy.

_"Yes, Tommy I am still here. I just can't decide if I should wait in the apartment or outside, what do you think?"_

_"Dude, I have Diggle blowing up my phone he says you aren't answering"_

Oliver realizes that he has been ignoring his calls being so caught up in his anticipation, which is highly unlike him or maybe he knew better than to answer an insistent Diggle when he had such an important event in less than hour.

_"Ollie, you there? Heeeellooooo? Earth to Ollie's libido"_

_"Yeah, yeah am here, and shut up! I'll call him right now"_

_"No need, I talked to him and let him know why you might not be answering and he completely understands"_

_"Thanks man"_

_"Don't thank me, yet. With that being said, I drew the short straw and that's why I am calling you. Sooo... You know that money launderer and inside trader. I think Diggle said you guys call him the elusive Mr. Carter."_

_"Felicity calls him that"_  Oliver interrupted, slightly smiling at the memory of her.

_"Yes, because he never comes out of hiding, there is no paper trail, you can't track him and you can't get close enough to him to do anything. Also something about a small army that follows him and of course the whole diplomatic immunity well, that's just the cherry on the criminal money cake"_

_"Have you been talking to Felicity or Diggle?"_  he said with a slight chuckle yet still very aware that he didn't like where this conversation was going.

 _"Both"_  Tommy says being extremely cautious.

 _"What?"_  He really didn't like where this was going

 _"What do you mean that you talked to Felicity? Tommy what the hell is going on? She is supposed to be home in 57 minutes. How did you talk to her?"_  He was yelling now, he knew it but he couldn't help it. He was about to start again when the voice on the other side of the line froze him in his tracks.

 _"Oliver, we are all at the foundry get over here ASAP"_  she says quickly and hangs up before he can answer.

He doesn't even know what to say so he simply heads to the foundry. By the time he gets there he is angry, irritated, stressed and oddly still turned on which the fact that he is in the foundry and not Felicity's apartment only aggravates the rest of his feelings fighting for attention.

He had a plan and that was the only reason he had come over. So before any of them could say anything, before he even made it down the stairs he was already telling them his plan.

One of the names on the list that rarely made an appearance especially for business was going to be at an art gallery opening that Oliver was not invited too, very much for almost the exact same reason that he wasn't invited to that club where he and Tommy got their asses handed to them, well Tommy did he let them, maintaining cover and all.

Now here they were with all this intel that they couldn't let pass and an opportunity to clone and track what's his name, that's right at this point it didn't fucken matter. He had plans, very, very important plans and he tried to convince Diggle that Tommy and he could handle this without a problem. Felicity would create a program and all Tommy had to do was stand close to what's his name and start the app. They had settled on that once Tommy had insisted that he could do it on his own knowing very well what those important plans were

He was so proud of himself. Emergency diverted. He had a plan it was well thought out and in record time. It was 9:37, plenty of time to get back to Felicity's place and more importantly together. He smiled at them patted Tommy on the back and went to grab Felicity's hand

 _"So we can go? I assume what you were doing here before you guys called me was the program that Tommy will use. Seeing as you are not in front of the computer I can safely assume you are done. So we can go"_  he smirked at her

She pulled back and when he tugged again she pulled, harder this time and looked at him with her 'oh you think you're good face' he knew that face it usually meant he had fucked up and not right at all.

 _"Oliver, Carter has been our white whale. Unfortunately, for you, in this case I am Ishmael not you. He is going to be at the Blackstone Gallery with 5 bodyguards. Not one or two but a human wall of muscle and highly trained deadliness. There is no way Tommy can get close enough to do anything."_  He lets go of her hand and looks slightly defeated and she looks quite proud of herself.

_"Now, this is the plan I came up with!"_

Felicity knew they were not going to like it, especially Oliver. They had been waiting for him to get there with a plan but she knew what his plan was going to be and she knew it wouldn't work so she had devised her own plan.

 _"I can get into the office where the meeting will take place and upload a ghost program onto the computer that will wirelessly track all the devices in the room upload all their content and then I can remotely access their NFC and BOOM upload the tracking software"_  They all looked at her like she had just spoke alien so she elaborated a bit more.

_"If I am there I can basically control the computer in the room and get it to place the tracker and clone Carter's phone without any of us having to get close to him at all. The problem is I have to be there, in person and I am not invited; only Tommy and he has a girlfriend, but maybe..."_

Like she said they weren't going to like it. After a very heated discussion where Oliver ended up throwing some things and killing her computer chair she pulled him into the training area with a hard stare and set mouth. The minute she spun around to look at him he opened his mouth to protest or apologize or whatever he was going to say, yet, he didn't get a chance because she was grabbing at the front of his shirt taking bunches with her hands and pulling him forward crashing her lips onto his. She was kissing him good and hard, but short much too short.

As soon as she pulled away his whole being protested against the loss of contact and he went to grab for her but she had stepped back out of reach. She looked at him and simply asked

 _"Are we good"_  it took him a second to focus but then he nodded in agreement.

 _"Can we get on with this"_  he nodded again.

 _"Are you going to cooperate"_  he nodded for the third time.

 _"Good, then let's get to it, this is our only option and you know it."_  As she walked out and headed back to Tommy and Diggle he stood there in shock. Not only had she kissed him but he was sure that in that kiss she told him everything

 _'We have time, we will continue as soon as this is over, this doesn't end what we started, we will be fine, it is just a minor setback'_  and he believed her. Even her kisses babbled, kind of, well in his head they did.

He joined the group as they were already setting up. Felicity on the computer working on the finishing touches of her complex program, Diggle was packing the gear in case they needed it and setting up the comms.

Tommy was on the phone with Laurel, luckily for him she was busy and couldn't accompany him so she was glad when he said he would go with his friend Felicity whom she had heard so much about. She apologized and asked him to thank her on her behalf. Felicity was busy running the program so she asked Tommy to go to her apartment and get her some appropriate clothes and shoes for the event.

Oliver almost grunted in disagreement at him not being asked but Tommy simply gave him a look of  _'seriously you are going to pick her clothes for her'_  Oliver simply bit back remembering what he had agreed too. Tommy got specific instructions from Felicity and whispered something in her ear that made her choke out a laugh and nod in amusement before looking over her shoulder at Oliver.

As Tommy left he simply made a whipping sound and Felicity let out a hardy laugh. Dig and Oliver not quite in on the joke simply continued to pack the equipment. She was dressed and ready to go in her black shorts with a silk bow at the waist, ivory front button hi-lo blouse with lace and her aqua platform booties. Her leather jacket and purse made her the perfect trendy person you find at an art gallery, she figured if she was going with Tommy to a highly exclusive gallery opening she had to look the part.

Oliver couldn't help but notice how long and smooth her legs looked and how much shorter than anything he had seen her in those shorts were. Dig and Tommy whistled and cat called at her as she laughed and exaggerated a spin to their amusement. Oliver seemed to become more rigid and angry the longer he looked at her not quite the reaction she was expecting, but she didn't dare question him. As Tommy offered his arm she looped hers as they all made their way out.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

At the art gallery he opened her door and offered her his hand as they stepped out they looped arms again and waited as they checked the exclusive invites at the door. The camera flashes were disorienting but as they stood there they died down.

That was until Felicity made a move she quickly regretted and would regret the next couple of days and then again months later. She reached up with her free hand and straightened Tommy's tie leaning into him to do so. She then smoothed out his shirt and lapels. The cameras went crazy, at first she thought someone else had arrived and then she was flooded with lights and realized they were pointed at them, followed by a frenzy of questions

_"Is she your new girlfriend?"_

_"Who's the pretty blonde?"_

_"Where is Laurel?"_

_"Is this your mistress?"_

_"Did you cheat?"_

_"Where did you meet?"_  And so on.

She immediately pulled back and hurried to the entrance trying to get inside as quickly as possible. Once inside she sheepishly looked at him and he was about to burst from holding in his laughter, she slaps him across his arm and that does it he is hunched over in laughter and she doesn't find anything that just happened funny. When he finally manages some semblance of control she finally says something.

 _"Are you done? Can we get on with it"_  he just nods in response. She notices she's been getting that a lot lately; she likes it, a lot.

As they mingle and look at the art Felicity spots Carter, not that he can be missed like she had described he was literally surrounded by a fortress of solid muscle and deadliness. To say that it made her a bit uneasy is putting it lightly, to say that it scared the HELL out of Oliver was also putting it lightly.

_"Are you kidding me? No. No, no, no, no. Too dangerous I am calling it off, we can do this some other time, and we will get another opportunity. We leave, NOW"_

_"Guys, I think I am with Oliver on this one, I think the risk is too high"_

_"Come on man, you guys are right across the street. If anything goes wrong you will be here in less than 2 minutes. Like Felicity said we don't even need to get near him. Plus kind of hard to leave now"_

_"Why?"_  asked an irritated Oliver

_"Uhmmm well, uhmmm…"_

_"I'm already in the office, just broke in. No going back now so be quite I am trying to concentrate and be out of here in record time."_

Oliver and Diggle simply grunted, loudly. They both instructed Tommy to keep an eye out for anyone even coming near the hallway and at the first sight of Carter or any of his men to immediately pull Felicity out of there, no excuses. Tommy agreed and was for the first time glad that he had actually started training with Diggle. He was confident in his ability to get out of a tough situation especially if it meant protecting Felicity, at least while Diggle and Oliver arrived.

_"Felicity, let's hurry it up."_

_"Oliver, shut up am almost done just a couple few more seconds"_

_"Did she just tell me to shut up?"_  asked a quite shocked Oliver.

_"Yes, she did and next time mute your comm so I can't hear you. Now, shut up please"_

Tommy and Diggle simply laughed, Oliver was glaring putting his sour mood out into the world because none of them could see him but hell if they couldn't sense it and so immediately they stopped laughing. Well, Diggle did. Tommy he was having too much fun making whipping noises and talking about how he never thought he would see the day that coveted billionaire playboy Oliver Queen would be forced into submission by a petite harmless blonde as he continues to laugh he abruptly stops when he hears someone coming.

_"Felicity someone is coming we have to go, NOW"_

_"Am just finishing, 5 seconds"_

_"NOW FELICITY_ " growled Oliver.

She jumps out of the seat and runs out into the hallway just as the security personnel was doing a sweep. They are stuck with nowhere to go in the hallway so Felicity hugs Tommy close and pulls them against the wall, while Oliver and Diggle are desperately trying to know what is going on.

Tommy catches up quickly and wraps his arms around her and simply buries his face in her neck and she uses her hair to cover them. They need this to look like more than them just hugging. As the security is getting closer Felicity can't stop squirming.

 _"Will you stop moving"_  whispers Tommy

_"Will you stop breathing into my neck, it tickles"_

_"Seriously…"_  is all he manages to get out before they both hear a very terse

 _"WHAT?"_  come over the comms then the guard is there. He clears his throat and they both turn to face him without letting go of each other.

_"Hey lovebirds I hate to break up this make out session but you can't be back here"_

_"Sorry man, we were was just looking for some privacy, you know"_  he winks at the guard

 _"Please vacate the hallway"_  he says with a smirk and an appraising look at Felicity as they pull apart and Tommy grabs her hand to walk away. The guard looks her over once more before he nods with a slightly embarrassed look.

As they start to walk away the guard stops them again

 _"Uhmm miss, your blouse, you might want to button up"_  Felicity looks down in horror realizing that in her squirming she managed to unbutton the top of her blouse.

That was the last straw, Oliver was out from his hiding place muttering how he was going to kill him and then he was at the gallery's front door trying to simply walk in. That was until they told him he couldn't, they really shouldn't tell him that.

Pissed off and demanding an explanation is how Felicity and Tommy find him as his shouting voice catches their attention. Felicity tells Tommy to watch for when the meeting starts and to let her know immediately. She goes to try and talk down the guard dog barking threats at the doormen. Before Tommy can turn around and leave Oliver sees him and starts to yell at him from outside the door. Fortunately, for everyone, you can't hear a thing over the paparazzi outside now going crazy.

Felicity heads outside slowly and quietly only glaring at him, this time he doesn't care he grabs her arm and drags her out into the car across the street and drives off. Luckily the paparazzi is stopped by the guards and Diggle and don't follow. Once in the car Oliver is still angrily talking. She is waiting, patiently.

As soon as he takes a breath and grips the steering wheel until his knuckles are white she places her hands on his until his grip loosens. She waits for him to park the car and look at her before she begins to softly and slowly yet sternly speak to him.

_"Oliver, you need to control yourself. This is a mission, Carter has displaced more than 5,000 families in the Glades. He has taken over 6 different corporations and deprived all the employees of retirement and severance packages. He has gotten away with not one but two pyramid schemes steeling millions from families. Three count them with me three persons have committed suicide because of what he has done. The FBI has nothing, the police has less. This, is bigger than us. This, is what we do. This is our duty. You need to trust me and you need to trust Tommy."_

He takes a couple of breaths and knows she is right. He has let months of bottled up emotions, frustration and fear take over and picked the least appropriate time to let them escape. He is trying to find his voice and apologize and kiss her and assure her that he trust her more than anyone in his life. Just as he is about to lay it all out Tommy's voice comes through the comms to let them know that Carter is heading to the meeting room.

She turns to look at him and simply says  _"I know"_  he drives back to the gallery and before she gets out she tries to lighten the mood

 _"We will finish this conversation as soon as we are done and you owe Tommy an apology for what your anger insinuated, for shame Oliver Queen"_  she gave him a small smile and he was so grateful to know that even at his worst behavior she was willing to let him scream until he tired himself out only to later let him explain and express his emotions and still care enough to lighten the mood, for the both of them.

As she walks across she turns and simply mouths 'I'll be fine' and walks into the gallery completely ignoring the frenzy of cameras and questions. The guards give her an apprehensive look and she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow as Tommy comes out grabs her hand and looks at them "really boys you don't want to mess with this one" and grins at them.

They are in and out in less than 15 minutes. Diggle and Oliver are around the corner in their car waiting to follow them. They wait for the valet finally able to relax and oh so proud of themselves.

_"Nice work in there Smokey. I might have to change your name to Virginia Hall"_

_"Whoa Wizard, impressive! That is quite a historical reference."_

_"Woman of little faith, I'll have you know I am quite the closeted academic"_

_"I knew you were in the closet, had no idea it had anything to do with academics"_  she says with a sly smile.

_"Watch yourself Smokey. Your night isn't over yet, you still have to come home with me"_

_"Excuse me?"_  responds Diggle, Oliver and Felicity

_"You have some explaining to do. Laurel will need an explanation for all the headlines tomorrow thanks to your little move when we arrived. Although your boyfriends outburst might of skewed those headlines."_

Simultaneously both she and Oliver respond " _He is not my boyfriend", "That was your fault for overstepping"_

Oliver having registered what she said without thinking responds  _"what is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Guys are we seriously having this conversation over the comms. I am taking mine out, you boys are too much"_  She takes her ear piece out and looks at Tommy nodding her head as he takes his out as well.

_"Wizard must you always poke the sleeping bear? I mean seriously had I not interfered earlier he would have killed you or at least maimed you"_

_"I had that handled, I wasn't worried"_

_"Oh really, tough guy are you? You can take him?"_

_"Nope, but those guards were not going to let him in and I was NOT going outside, I don't have a death wish."_

They both laugh and are practically doubled over making fun of Oliver's reaction and the reason as to why he was like a primal beast shouting outside of the gallery. To them it was the most hilarious thing in the world to think that they would hook up. Felicity can say it never crossed her mind, okay maybe once but that was totally not her fault that was all Tommy and his earlier inebriated days. Tommy can say that after they became good friends, like 3 weeks into their initial meet, he never thought of that either, anymore. He wouldn't tell them that, ever like he said he didn't have a death wish, to be clear he was worried of Felicity killing him, not Oliver or Diggle. They both looked at each other and immediately knew that they were thinking the same thing, and a complicit smile spread across both their faces.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Smokey have a drink just one, please don't make me drink alone, during the day, like a loser. I am a Merlyn, I can't be a loser it is a well-known and accepted contradiction."_

_"No, Tommy I already told you I don't drink tequila and neither should you for that matter. How about you stop drinking and we be sober winners together"_  she says trying to keep him balanced on the bar stool.

_"No, no you're no fun Smokey"_

_"Will you stop calling me that, please?"_

_"Take a shot and I will, promise"_  he says crossing his heart and holding up his pinky.

She stares at him for a while and something in his eyes tells her that she is not winning this one so she grabs the bottle of tequila from the bar and slightly jumps over reaching to the other side of the bar to get a shot glass. Tommy's eyes follow her body as it leans over the bar slowly traveling from her shoulders down to somewhere he kind of feels he shouldn't be looking but can't help but look. As she jumps back down and looks at him she notices something has slightly shifted but isn't quite sure what it is so she shakes it off. She serves herself a shot and picks it up while hesitantly looking at him while he smiles wide at her like a kid.

_"Okay, so this is the deal, I will take this one shot but in doing so you will take no more shots for the rest of the week, you will come and eat something with me, or rather order something I don't think you are in any condition to go anywhere with anyone. You will also stop calling me Smokey and any other nicknames you might come up with later. DEAL?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa that's a lot for just one shot. That will cost you at least 3 shots."_

_"2 shots"_

_"Done!"_

_"I am already regretting this decision"_  she said more to herself than anything.

As she took the two shots she couldn't help but cough after each one, tequila was really not for her. As she slammed down the second shot she looked at him and reached over him to grab the bottle of tequila. She closed it and placed it back in the bar along with the glasses. She took out her cell phone and started ordering food, he simply smiled and stared at her.

He was beginning to really question what kind of friendship was developing with Felicity. He never had anyone so actively care and worry about his well-being. To the point that she would check in on him daily whether it was a phone call, a text, or his favorite, in person. He didn't know if it was all the liquor in his system but he realized he was being much more honest with himself than he had been before. As he stared at her he loved how she would smile every time she made eye contact with him then slightly shake her head amused as he grinned big and wide. As she walked towards him and started talking it took him a while to focus and hear what she was saying.

_"Is that fine?"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Tommy just how drunk are you? I said I ordered pizza and pasta hopefully it will help absorb some of the alcohol in your body."_

_"That sounds perfect, as long as you stay and eat with me?"_

_"Well, I hardly think you could eat a whole large pizza and a tour of Italy pasta dish all by yourself"_

_"Yes, sharing lunch with my favorite girl"_

As Felicity slightly blushed at his comment his smile grew into a smug smirk at the reaction he had elicited from her. They waited for the food before walking up to his office to eat. They both sat on the desk with the food between them. As they ate in silence Tommy's new found curiosity towards Felicity made him realize he had many questions he needed answered.

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

She almost chocked on her pizza at the abruptness of his question she was still trying to compose herself so she simply nodded no.

 _"What? How does a beautiful, smart and sexy woman like you not have a boyfriend?"_  she was still too shocked to answer so she just stared at him wide eyed. As if he didn't even notice he continued.

 _"There must be something wrong with the men in Starling City if Felicity Smoak is still single? Or is it by choice?"_  he waited and when she realized she was meant to answer and opened her mouth she really wished she hadn't

 _"I've never been good at the dating thing. I've had relationships in the past, last one less than a year ago but those were usually a friend of a friend or a coworker or something like that. I just don't know how to work that whole going to a bar and meeting strangers game. It seems very uncomfortable and extremely awkward to me and I really don't need another reason to be more awkward I do just fine on my own. Plus Geeky IT girl really doesn't bring all the boys to yard, you know. Like the song 'my milkshake bring all the boys to the yard' anyway I haven't really met anyone in a while I've been on a couple of dates but they were all a bust and I know I love computers but am still not completely sold on the online dating thing,"_  as she talked all Tommy could think was how adorable and flustered she looked. He also noted a hint of sadness in her eyes and for some reason the idea of felicity and sadness being in the same vicinity did something to him, he didn't like it so as she kept talking he watched her intently trying to make up his mind.

 _"I've done some mixers with some friends but it just felt too artificial. So I have kind of settled for just letting it happen on its own naturally not really pushing it or too much…"_  she stopped mid-sentence as Tommy's hands came up to cup both her cheeks as he stood up in front of her never breaking eye contact. He had the softest smile she had ever seen on him and although everything in her was telling her 'he is going to kiss you, he is drunk, stop him' she couldn't move she couldn't even blink.

He gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs as he leaned forward and practically whispered into her mouth "You are amazing and deserve only the best" and then he was kissing her. A soft very gentle kiss, a reassuring kiss that more than displaying his desire or passion it seemed it was meant to show her he was being genuine to convince her that she deserved the best and she wanted to believe him so she closed her eyes and simply let him kiss her. He never deepened the kiss or moved his hands from her face but he did take his time to softly kiss every centimeter of her lips before he slightly pulled back and kissed her cheek then her forehead and finally gave her one last peck on the lips. He pulled back enough to look her in her eyes and smiled at her.

_"Don't ever settle, you deserve it all. You Felicity Smoak are an amazing woman and I would have absolutely no problem falling in love with you, I'd be an idiot not to"_

_"If you weren't in love with someone else"_  she said smiling at him

 _"Oh cruel, cruel fate"_  he chuckled

He still had his hands on her face so she reached up and wrapped her hands on his wrists and slightly tilted her head.

_"Thank you, Tommy"_

_"No, thank you for everything, especially that kiss took a lot not to take it any further. You definitely do not kiss like a geeky IT girl"_  he said with a smirk she playfully slapped him on the shoulder as he exaggerated and stumbled to the side from the impact. They both laughed.

As they slowly composed themselves she looked up and she had to ask.

_"This stays between us, right?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, there is the matter of the woman you are in love with and I don't want O… or think it's a good idea if anyone found out"_

_"Are you ashamed of me?"_  he said mock indignantly

_"Tommy"_

_"No worries, Smokey I wouldn't tell anyone. It will be our little secret, pinky promise"_

She laughs and pinky promises.  _"Let's see if you are better at keeping a promise than you are at keeping your end of a deal" He looks at her confused, "You just called me Smokey_ " she says with a hand on her hip.

_"Ah well two out of three isn't half bad" he sits back down as they continue to eat._

_"You know Smokey, I meant it."_

_"What?"_

_"If I wasn't already in love with you know who, I could see myself falling hard for you, like I would assume any man who has a brain and some sense would. If that ever changes you better answer my call because you will be the first person I am calling and asking out on a date"_  he says nudging her shoulder with his

 _"I promise I will answer"_  she says nudging him back.

**END OF FLASHBACH**

When the valet comes with the car they are both brought back from their stupor as he smiled she lightly smacked him on the arm as he helps her in and some last photos are taken of them. As he goes to close her door she manages to hear one last question and she knows this could not be good.

 _"Are you dating them both? Are you the reason they don't party together? Did you ruin a lifetime friendship?"_  The door closes as Tommy gets in and she takes a deep breath. They drive off and she breaks the silence.

_"So what am I supposed to say to Laurel? I mean now that the headlines will read that not only am I a home wrecker but also a friendship killer"_

_"Drama queen much Smokey? You know they might just not care"_  She gives him a knowing look and he raises his hands in surrender, quickly not letting go of the wheel too long.

 _"Okay, okay. We will just tell her the truth. You and Oliver are together and we went to the event together"_  she interrupts him mid explanation.

 _"We are not together why do you keep saying that"_  he ignores her and continues simply waving her comments away.

_"he got jealous and thought there was more between us, which she might have a hard time believing because he has never been a jealous man, until now that is. So he went to the event to find you and then all that happened and you talked to him and came back to the event so I wouldn't be left there alone like a total loser whose date just got stolen, although if your date is going to leave you Oliver Queen is one of maybe 3 men that it's okay for it to happen with, not ideal but it speaks highly of your date and therefore you"_

She stares at him with a bit of a smirk  _"babble much?"_

 _"Nope, just trying to speak your language so you fully understand me."_  She smacks him and he laughs.

 _"Hey enough violence, make love not war, with Ollie not me just so we are clear"_  before she can say anything he continues  _"I am trying to save your ass here so let me finish. So you tell Laurel that everything is set but unfortunately there were paparazzi, and she has had her battles with them so she will sympathize. Then you finish it with the fact that you just wanted to clear everything up before the media distorted it into some horrible love triangle, although in this case it's more of a love square, you know because it's all four of us. If you really think about it we already had a bit of a triangle, Laurel and Ollie and I not you. So you kind of come in as a last minute addition maybe the one who… OH MY GOD I am infected, you are contagious Smokey!"_  He says with mock outrage.

_"Or you are just nervous because Laurel might not believe you given your checkered past"_

_"Well now, I am worried about that, Thanks"_  he says sarcastically.

 _"It could also be the fact that you also have yet to speak to Oliver and explain why 1. You were breathing into my neck 2. Did the security guy think we were making out and 3. Why my blouse was unbuttoned. Be careful Wizard I can be your biggest ally or worst enemy at this point"_  he gives her a confused look so in her best soft spoken exaggerated female voice she demonstrates just what she means

 _"Oh Oliver we were just trying to throw the guard off because we were about to be caught in the hallway. Tommy was a perfect gentleman and absolutely nothing happened the guard just thought exactly what we wanted and needed him to think. OR Oh Oliver I don't know how it happened before I knew it Tommy had me pressed against the wall with his arms wrapped around me I tried to squirm and realized why he was doing it so I tried to play along but then he was breathing into my neck and I could feel his lips I think he was trying to make it believable although I think my hair was covering us so it wasn't really necessary then when we separated well, let's just say that Tommy sure has some fast and very deft fingers when it comes to buttons."_  She bats her eyelashes at him and smiles Tommy is shocked into silence, a monster, this woman is a monster with infinite power.

He tells her so much and she gives him her best evil laugh. When the car stops in front of his building they both step out and take a deep breath and walk towards a conversation neither of them is looking forward too.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Meanwhile Oliver and Diggle are at the foundry putting away all the equipment, silently. As they are about to finish Diggle decides this is as good a time as any.

_"So, you and Felicity. Felicity and you are uhmm."_

_"Yes."_

_"But, yesterday I was here and it was seemingly a bust, wasn't it"_

_"You were only here for half the day. Believe me our IT girl has changed. The way she takes charge and control…"_

_"Oh hell no, Oliver I don't need nor do I want details. I know I was all up for this to happen but Felicity is still like my little sister so please I beg you spare me."_  Oliver looks at him a bit confused then realizes how his words could have been misunderstood and quickly clears things up

_"Nooo John. I would never, err what I meant was that she is the one that brought up the subject, she is the one that basically told me that she knew everything that we needed to talk and gave me a time and place and simply told me to be there."_

_"Wow! Seriously? I don't know whether to be proud of our girl or a little scared of her new found confidence"_  he says half-jokingly

_"I would opt for the latter."_

_"So I know you were supposed to meet today, sorry about that by the way."_

_"Don't worry about it. We were supposed to meet at her apartment, I even went there and arranged some... OH SHIT"_

_"What?"_

_"I need to get to her apartment before she gets there, can you?"_  he points at the equipment and basically at everything. Dig understands what he means.

 _"Yeah no problem."_  As Oliver runs out he hears Dig call out one last question.

 _"What did you do now Queen?"_  what did he do indeed. He had completely forgotten about his surprise for Felicity. The last thing that he wanted was for her to arrive tired and kind of cranky to her apartment and have to deal with what would have been adorable gestures from his part. As he heads out he texts Tommy

**_911\. Where is Felicity? She still with you?_ **

**_Yes…?_ **

**_Heading to her place let me know as soon as you are going to drop her off_ **

**_?_ **

**_Have to cleanup up my little 'Surprise' before she gets back_ **

**_:-O_ **

**_Exactly. Keep me updated_ **

**_K_ **

Oliver is on his bike and there in 10 minutes. He is up the stairs and in her apartment in less than a minute. He starts in the living room picking up all the perfectly placed little gifts that he had left for her each one a reminder of all the times they worked together. An individual sized latte mixer, tip of a black arrow, a big belly burger name tag (which Carly gave him gladly), a poker chip, a personalized security FOB, amongst other things.

Then he moves into the kitchen to put away the takeout he had left ready to be heated in the oven, he makes sure it is still good and stores it in the fridge and clears the perfectly setup table, puts the wine away leaving only the flowers in the vase. He collects all the other flowers from all over the apartment and also puts them on the table. The basket full of her favorite treats and sweets gets discarded in her coat closet along with the balloons which now that he thinks about it were too much, for goodness sake it wasn't her birthday and she wasn't five years old.

He moves to the bedroom. He clears the bed of the big Teddy bear he bought her knowing she would appreciate the reference. He can't really hide it so he opts for putting it on the fire escape where it barely fits, for now. Along with it went his duffle bag with his things. Yes, he was being optimistic about their night but he had plenty of reasons to be and anyway he was hoping to have charmed her into the bedroom before even having to address the duffle bag, ideally not talking about it until the next day when they would both be thankful for his optimism.

Lastly he removes his iPod from her dock, the last thing he needs is for her to turn it on and for Marvin Gaye to try to seduce her at the wrong time. He gives one last look around and just as he remembers about the gift under the bed he get s a text from Tommy

**ETA 2 min**

He grabs the gift and decides he has no time and under the bed it should be safe so he puts it back. He locks the door and heads out to stand casually next to his bike and wait for them. As soon as she sees him she sighs. She is tired and all talked out for tonight but there he is. Tommy pulls up and goes to open her door. He helps her out as Oliver approaches to take her bag; she smiles at both of them, then gives a knowing look to Oliver

_"Tommy, about earlier I just want you to know"_

_"No worries bro, no harm no foul I get it"_

_"So are we good?"_

_"Always"_  they give each other a half hug half back pat and then Tommy turns to her and hugs her and kisses her goodnight as she simply grumbles

 _"Ughh Boys"_  as they both laugh knowing that she expected more after their little incident. They really are men of few words and understand each other. Tommy leaves to his averted crisis at home, Laurel having understood perfectly and assured them they had nothing to worry about, to their relief. She even let Felicity know she thought she was good for Oliver and wished them all the best.

As they walked into the building the tension quickly started to build up. Neither knew whether to pick up from where they left off or address everything that happened or simply ignore it all until tomorrow. As she opened her door and let out a long and loud yawn she realized that no matter what she wanted the best she could do in her current state was sleep and wait until tomorrow.

 _"Oliver, I am really tired, today has been the epitome of a long day. I know we have a lot pending but all I want to do right now is sleep and I think you could also do with a little rest. Now, I know there is no use in me telling you to go home because you probably will just head to the foundry and pace around while waiting for a decent time to call and see if I am awake and head over so…"_  she walks away into the hallway. He wants to follow but she is already heading back with sheets and a pillow.

 _"You can sleep here on the couch and tomorrow as soon as we are both up we can get some breakfast and talk all this out, agreed?"_  He doesn't answer but takes the blanket and starts to fix the couch and she helps him. She gets some clothes from the back of her closet for him to wear. He eyes them suspiciously as they are men's clothes she lets out an amused chuckle and assures him they belong to one of her best friends, who happens to be gay. He takes them and she directs him to the guest bathroom.

They both change and she tells him good night, the idea of a goodnight kiss to much of a risk at this point so she settles on a wide smile from her doorway before heading into her bedroom. She goes to bed very aware of the fact that Oliver Queen is on her couch and very much willing to be in her bed. She shakes the thoughts away and slowly falls asleep. She really is exhausted.

Oliver on the other hand isn't just aware that she is only a couple of meters away but more importantly that he is in her space. She has trusted him to be for the most part alone in her personal space and he can't help but smile. Everything smells of her, the sheets the couch the air. The more he tries to settle in and fall asleep so that morning comes quicker the more he finds himself fidgeting and looking at her closed door.

_**Get it together Oliver! It is only a couple of hours and things might have not turned out how you wanted but she let you stay, here in her space. Obviously, she wants to work through this and she doesn't want to waste more time. That's why she took the initiative, initially. So just breathe and fall asleep. God, but she is just right there, maybe if I just check on her really quick just to make sure she is asleep and safe.** _

He gets up and paces around for a bit and then slowly walks towards her door and then back to the couch. He does this a couple of times before finally standing right outside her door and weighing his options _._

**_Yeah, I'll just check and once I see she is fine I'll be able to fall asleep. But, if she is awake she might get mad, although she was pretty tired so she is probably asleep. Although, if I just sneak a peek she won't even notice. There's no harm in that just 5 seconds, take a peak and come right back. Well, if she is asleep maybe a minute. I'll go in and make sure she isn't cold or anything then come back. Yeah it will be fine._ **

He finally convinces himself and slowly creaks the door open, shushing it when it makes a louder than anticipated creak. He peaks in and he can see she is fast asleep. He slowly walks in and freezes in place when she stirs and turns. She is now facing him with the sheets across her torso only and her hair wild across the span of her pillows. He can't help the smile that tugs at his mouth and the desire that tugs at, well everything else. He contemplates her for a while and decides not to press his luck and head back to the couch.

The morning comes too fast as she wakes up still tired and not being able to see all that well. She tries to stretch and almost immediately detects a very heavy weight draped over her, or much rather crushing her. As she slowly turns her head she is close enough and awake enough to recognize that face breathing into her hair. Even if she was blind she would know it was him because the instant she became aware the first thing she registers is the fact that her whole room smells of Oliver Queen, hell she smells of Oliver Queen and damn is it delicious.

She quickly gets past that to the more important concern, how in the world did he end up in her bed? He is sound asleep, snoring and complete and utter dead weight. She shifts to be able to catch her breath, partially because he was crushing her and mainly because he looked so sexy when he slept or did anything really. She reached for her glasses, and then attempted to pull the sheets that he was currently hogging, nope they were not budging. Her phone starts to vibrate on the side table, she quickly and with absolutely no grace scrambles to grab it and silence it. He doesn't even stir.

**_I thought he couldn't sleep and that he had nightmares. Seems to me that he sleeps like a hibernating bear a suffocating very large, loudly snoring, adorable bear. How the hell did he get here, I am sure I left him on the couch last night. Sneaky, sneaky Oliver Queen. Well, I can stay here until he wakes up or slip out and start fixing breakfast because there is no way I am falling back to sleep with Baloo there taking up my whole bed._ **

She decides to shower and get a start on breakfast. She slips from under him, covers him up and grabs her things to go shower along with her clothes, the last thing she needs is to come out in a towel to a wide-awake Oliver in her bed. She wouldn't survive that.

As she walks into the bathroom and opens the water she begins to take her clothes off. She opens the curtain and is frozen into place. She reaches into the far wall in the shower and pulls a note off as she reads it over she feels anger build up with in her. She puts it aside and decides she should shower and wait for him to wake up, because if she wakes him up right now, she will kill him.

As Oliver begins to wake up he stretches and at first doesn't completely register where he is. All he sees is the strong sun beaming in through the window and the distinct smell of breakfast and his stomach grumbles. He then quickly remembers where he is and instinctively reaches over looking for Felicity only to find that he is sprawled out in the middle of the bed, alone. He looks around and then turns as he deeply inhales into Felicity's pillow a huge smile spreads across his face. He gets up and walks to the window to get his duffle bag and it is gone. Everything in the fire escape is gone.

**Oh no, no, no, no. Brace yourself Oliver Queen you are about to face a very angry Felicity Smoak.**

As he walks out into the living room he takes a deep breath and plasters a very sincere and apologetic smile over his face. As he slowly makes his way he sees his duffle bag next to the couch and the bear on the couch then he stops as he sees her standing in front of the bear and lightly stroking it lost in thought. He can't help the hope that builds up in his chest, she might not be as angry as he thinks. He makes his way fully into the room and she senses him and takes a deep breath.

She turns around, and immediately he knows he was mistaken, oh so foolish like a child, so he braces for impact. She motions for him to sit down and he hesitates at first but eventually takes a seat at the far end of the couch. She pauses a bit before walking over to the counter and picking something up she walks back and hands him a piece of paper as she makes her way back into the kitchen to serve breakfast. He is very confused so he opens the paper and let's out and audible _'oh shit'_

**_Sharing showers is good for the environment. Why not invite Oliver to join you? :)_ **

As he glares at the note he mentally replays the day before. Damn he could kick himself for forgetting about the damn, cheeky at the time, note he had left in the shower. He thought he was so adorable and that she would find it charming and she might have, had the night gone as planned. But it hadn't and out of context the note was anything but charming. As he tried to figure out what to do next he walked over to the kitchen to find Felicity sitting there peacefully eating breakfast and with a full plate set opposite her on the table. She nodded towards the plate and he sat down.

He really didn't think he could eat but then his stomach betrayed him and so he resigned himself to eating breakfast with her, as planned, yet, far more quiet than he had hoped. As they finished eating she picked up the plates and placed them in the sink before grabbing his hand and walking over to the couch. As he sat on the couch she slightly pushed the coffee table back and sat on it almost directly in front of him. They sat there for a while before she broke the silence.

_"Oliver, do you have anything you need to tell me? Anything you want to explain before I make my own deductions"_

_"Felicity, I never…"_

_"Tread carefully Queen, you are already on shaky ground"_  he took another deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts before continuing.

_"After I left the restaurant yesterday I broke into your apartment and decided to surprise you. I had arranged a whole thing with gifts, flowers, treats and even balloons. I wanted to make what seemed to be leading to our first official date perfect. In order to accomplish that I convinced myself that it was okay to overstep some… boundaries. The bear was part of that surprise. After the mission while you were with Tommy I came back here and tried to clean everything up before you got home, knowing that after everything that happened the last thing you wanted was to see was that I had overstepped in this as well. I waited to see what you wanted to do and when you asked me to stay I decided it was better to wait until tomorrow. So now here we are and once again you are a step ahead of me having found the bear and my bag."_

_"And the note"_  she said pointedly

 _"I forgot about the note."_  He said slightly embarrassed,  _"Not that it explains the note or my bag. After everything that happened I guess I was a little optimistic as to how our night would end. Not that I expected us to err…"_

 _"Sleep together"_  she said with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Yes…I just wanted to be prepared for anything. I guess your confession threw me for a bit of a loop and then our encounter at the restaurant made me hopeful, not of sleeping together"_  she tilts her head much like she did the first time he met her. He should of known then that this woman was going to be a force to be reckoned with, he had definitely not been prepared for a woman like Felicity Smoak, not that anything could have prepared him. She squints her eyes at him and he realizes he has been silent for too long.

 _"Uhmm, okay it did make me a bit hopeful of spending the night but more than anything of spending time with you. I hoped that we would talk about everything; lay it all out, put all our cards on the table and finally move forward. Did I hope there would be more kisses, absolutely, did I hope that would lead to more, I think that's obvious by now. Did I expect there to be more, absolutely not, I really just had hope and maybe I don't really know how to deal with that as well as I should. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that I haven't felt hope in more than 5 years. It was one of those words that I erased from my life because words like hope, faith, and desire could cost me my life. So when you came along with this infectious ability to hope and wonder and all your blind faith I was unsure how to properly filter all that and I guess I let it overwhelm me and well I guess that became overtly evident in my behavior the last couple of days. Sorry. Really I never meant for all this to happen the way it did. I'm sorry for my lack of control if I hurt you I swear that was never my intention. If you need sometime to think or just space, I completely understand I really do. Whatever you need, whatever it is just tell me, I'll do anything and everything."_  he said with a soft smile and intense remorse. Even though he felt like he might of hurt Felicity he still couldn't help but hope, hope that his choice to go with the complete truth was the right one, what she was looking for from him.

Felicity contemplated him for a while a million things going through her head. He could almost see her trying to process everything he had said. As she wrung her hands and her mind seemed to wonder to a million places but there in that room with him his hope slowly began to fade. Felicity was truly lost in thought and conflicting emotions. She wanted to say so much, respond to everything he had revealed to her but for some reason she couldn't find her voice it's as if her mind was trying to catch up to the rest of her body.

Her eyes could see Oliver's remorse but more importantly his sincerity. Her ears could hear his quickened breath and his heart going a mile a minute. Her hands wanted, ached to reach out to him and comfort him, soothe him. Her mouth wanted to let him know it was all going to be okay, that she understood and she felt the same way, and she forgave him. Before he even woke up that morning she had already forgiven him. Her lips wanted to offer him comfort by kissing all his insecurities away she wanted to show him all the love and desire she had for him.

Her heart, her loyal to a fault heart was about ready to jump out of her chest. It was yelling, screaming, demanding that she put him in his hands. Her heart knew exactly where it felt safest and that was a one word definitive answer, Oliver. Her heart only knew one word, Oliver. Yet, her mind, her traitorous mind that controlled everything didn't allow her to give in to any thing. It held it's ground, unreactive, unresponsive and she couldn't figure out why. She took a deep breath trying to gain some control. She could see Oliver's resolve diminish by the second, she could see the sadness begin to creep onto his face and she knew she had to say something, now. She settled for letting her brain start, letting logic guide her, to begin with.

 _"Oliver"_  was all she managed to get out to buy her some time as she searched for the right start, to the most important conversation she might ever have.

 _"When I asked you to meet me here I was hopeful that we would talk through everything, that we would put an end to all the circling we have been doing and finally address what was going on between us. When I kissed you I was hoping to be able to confirm everything that I had heard and recently discovered. Then when you kissed me at the restaurant any doubt or fleeting thought immediately left me and I could think of nothing else but seeing you again. Then…"_  her breathing began to get heavy and her eyes seemed to be discovering or realizing something, whatever it was it made him uneasy.

 _"Then I ruined everything with my outburst and then this"_  he said pointing at the offending things in the living room, at the sound of his voice she quickly looked up and locked eyes with him she was still wide-eyed and breathless

_"Then nothing. Nothing"_

_"What? I don't…"_

_"Nothing, then nothing. Everything that happened after yes, it made me angry at the time it made me frustrated and even annoyed and irritated but those momentary reactions are no different than what I feel on our everyday interactions. We are always frustrated and annoyed with each other when working missions that's what makes us good at what we do, hell we are great at it."_  Now he was really confused he had no idea where this was going. Or where she was going because she was on her feet pacing around flailing her arms as she spoke. He followed her to the kitchen as she continued.

 _"But it changed nothing, absolutely nothing. Even then all I wanted was to see you, be with you…"_  her mind had finally caught up with the rest of her body and now she couldn't get the words out fast enough she couldn't hold back long enough so she stopped fighting her body and finally gave in

 _"Kiss you!"_  she said practically leaping into his arms and crashing her lips onto his. It took him a millisecond to react before he wrapped his arms around her entire body and pulled her as close as physically possible. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time maybe ever gave in completely. Ready to give him everything and anything he needed, simply because she wanted it too.

As Felicity tilts her head to deepen the kiss Oliver is desperate to get as close to her as possible. He grabs her by her waist and lifts her only to settle her back down on the counter. She instantly pulls him between her legs as she runs her fingers through his hair eliciting a low moan from Oliver, which makes her smile and something tug in her belly.

His hands travel up and down her back getting lost in her soft hair. As they pull away to finally take a breath Felicity makes a choice that if she has to decide between breathing or Oliver's lips on hers she choses Oliver and with that she wraps her legs around his hips as she arches into him and bites down on his lower lip then gently soothes it and massages it with her tongue. She is breaking him down nip by nip and he doesn't know if she realizes just how much of an effect she has on him. Just how much she is breaking down every wall it took him 5 years to build with a simple touch. He doesn't dare tell her, not right now but he has every intention of showing her, every inch of her.

He picks her up off the counter as he slowly bites and licks at her chin and down her neck. As his teeth sink into her collarbone she lets out a moan that makes him shiver from his core and now he is trying to get some semblance of direction in all the haze and need and find the bedroom. As he continues to do everything his mouth can on her neck and shoulders he secures his grip on her by solidly grabbing onto her ass. The sheer pressure of his fingers send a bolt throughout her body and before she knows it she is tilting her head back as she drops her hips to grind against him as her ankles dig into his ass. The instant they come in contact she is moaning loudly and he is dropping his head onto her shoulder as his free hand reaches out for something, anything to hold onto not trusting his legs to hold him, his body is pulsing to hard for anything else to function.

His palm lands on the hallway wall and his mind quickly flashes back to the restaurant and just like that his mouth is desperately seeking hers as her back comes crashing into the wall making them both grunt with the impact of their bodies. His hands are now everywhere as he holds her up with the sheer pressure of his body pressing her against the cool wall. She welcomes the cold against her back the contrast from the feverish heat radiating from the contact of their bodies sends her senses into overdrive and now she is pulling at his hair, sucking at his tongue and her body is moving rhythmically trying to coax another delicious moan from his mouth. As she drops her mouth to his neck and bites down on his shoulder he doesn't moan, he growls a guttural, deep animalistic growl that has her moving faster and kissing more desperately.

He knows his legs won't hold him much longer. Felicity is killing him and what little blood he has left in other parts of his body it is focusing on keeping him breathing and alive, his legs are not essential. He needs to find that DAMN bedroom now or else he's going to take her here on the cold hard wooden floor and as delicious as that sounds he knows, he demands better for their first time. He reaches with his free hand searching and nothing, he finally manages to mumble between kisses.

 _"Bedroom"_ more as a complain than a question, Felicity chuckles while she pushes off the wall and turns them before leaning back giving him full access to her chest and reaching for the door knob.

As he opens his eyes and sees her hand land on the doorknob he sighs as he leans forward to envelop her covered breast with his mouth. As she squirms and tries to turn the knob he realizes she is having a hard time focusing as her hand comes back to dig into his hair and push him closer to her chest. He pulls her up and pushes her up against the door as he reaches around for the doorknob. As he opens the door and they stumble inside he makes a mental note to come back to that exact spot on that wall, then that floor, the couch, the counter and every inch of that apartment, but right now he needs Felicity under him in the bed they shared last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please don't hate me for extending the build up and only giving you a taste of the pay off...sorry I just had to end it there it was way too long and I think the payoff deserves it's on chapter with excruciating detail ;)
> 
> As you can see I couldn't pass off on the idea of Felicity and Tommy going on a mission I think that satisfies the AU part of the Challenge. Of course the Tolicity? Felommy? Tomcity? kiss also falls deeply within an AU. I always felt like they would be adorable in any type of relationship I hope that came across.
> 
> Like always please review, subscribe, bookmark or whatever the cool kids are doing nowadays!


	5. Falling Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrow is not mine but this chapter is all yours…. Don't think it needs to be said but, this chapter is Rated Mmmmm mhmmmm mhhmmm mmmmm ;)
> 
> Seriously guys this Chapter is RATED CAPITAL M... So if that's not your thing feel free to skip and wait for the next one :)
> 
> Sorry it took me so F-en long. Work and my students monopolized my time but i hope to come back with a vengeance although I am not making any promises. Enjoy the much anticipated release to all this build up!

_He knows his legs won't hold him much longer. Felicity is killing him and what little blood he has left in other parts of his body it is focusing on keeping him breathing and alive, his legs are not essential. He needs to find that DAMN bedroom now or else he's going to take her here on the cold hard wooden floor and as delicious as that sounds he knows, he demands better for their first time. He reaches with his free hand searching and nothing, he finally manages to mumble between kisses._

_"Bedroom"_ _more as a complain than a question, Felicity chuckles while she pushes off the wall and turns them before leaning back giving him full access to her chest and reaching for the door knob._

_As he opens his eyes and sees her hand land on the doorknob he sighs as he leans forward to envelop her covered breast with his mouth. As she squirms and tries to turn the knob he realizes she is having a hard time focusing as her hand comes back to dig into his hair and push him closer to her chest. He pulls her up and pushes her up against the door as he reaches around for the doorknob. As he opens the door and they stumble inside he makes a mental note to come back to that exact spot on that wall, then that floor, the couch, the counter and every inch of that apartment, but right now he needs Felicity under him in the bed they shared last night…_

As she feels his legs hit the edge of the bed she purposely drops her weight slowly and slides off his body making as much contact as possible as she lands on her knees atop the mattress and pulls away from his kiss. It takes him a couple of seconds to open his eyes and make eye contact with her. She smugly smiles at him as she sees all the desire that his heated gaze is giving off.

She slowly runs her hands down his head and around his neck to his shoulders and down his chest. She begins to slowly undo his shirt buttons never looking away. As she is mid shirt he tries to reach up and help her, she captures his hand, pulls it towards her mouth and kisses every knuckle and finger slightly licking the tip of his thumb and then placing his hand down at his side as she continues with the buttons.

The lower down his chest she gets the more she lets her fingers graze his skin. She can see his body growing more and more tense the closer to the last button she gets. As she finishes her task she leans forward and kisses his neck and runs her hands through his waist and slowly creeps up his ribs and then back down to his abdomen only to trail back up and over his shoulders to dispose him of his shirt as she pulls back to finally full and unabashedly admire his torso. Her fingers ghost over his scars and suddenly she needs to bite down hard on her lower lip to swallow a moan as her throat goes dry. The simple realization that she is able to touch him so intimately and cause him pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

She kisses all of his scars every single one beginning with the one that brought them together and ending where she started. As she slowly kisses and caresses it she whispers a low “thank you” as she places a last kiss. She smiles up at him and by the look on his face she can’t help but feel that he must have heard her.

He slowly leans down and right before he kisses her lips lightly brushing against her lips he whispers his own “thank you” before sinking into her lips and deepening the kiss. Instinctively she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down onto the bed trapping her own body underneath his.

The instant she wraps her legs around his thighs it sets something off in him and once again his hands are desperately seeking everything about her. He pulls at her shirt slightly lifting her body so he can pull it off; before she can lay back down, he reaches to unclip her bra.

She doesn’t let it drop as she pulls his arm back around and down, then with a twist of her hips and using his body weight against him she flips them so that she is straddling him. He lets out a groan as she sits her full weight right on his hips spreading a delicious pressure through both their bodies.

He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down while nodding at him, a smile pulling at her lips. He wants to take control explore every inch of her body and drown in her skin. Yet, he sees the satisfaction, the raw desire in her and can’t help but want to see where it takes them.

He has surrendered so much to her that letting her be his guide through this comes easily to his heart. On the other hand his body seems to be having a mind of its own and the more Felicity slowly gyrates her hips the more his body reacts of its own volition.

As she sees him there eyes shut tight, hands gripping her hips so tight it almost hurts, not that she is complaining, and hips jerking every time her movements brush up against him just the right way she feels empowered, desirable and willing to give him everything.

Felicity reaching her own limit plants her hands firmly on his chest, angling her hips wider and kisses him deep and slow matching the rest of her body’s rhythm. Sucking and biting at his lower lip she runs her hand down his abdomen until she reaches his belt. Wrapping her hand around the buckle she sits up tugging his lower lip between her teeth and finally letting her bra fall away onto the bed.

As she tugs at his belt with force he can do nothing more than admire her naked body as she triumphantly sits atop him making every last bit of his body ache for her touch. As the belt hits the floor and before she can even reach his zipper he is sitting and his tongue, lips and teeth are pulling every last bit of pleasure out of her breast. All she can do is throw her head back as a loud and deep moan escapes her lips as her fingers pull at his hair.

He quickly leans further forward until he lays her down, her head almost dangling off the edge of the bed, and begins his maddening exploration of her entire body beginning with her neck. He sucks and nips every pulse point and inch memorizing the spots that make her moan, gasp, arch her back and jerk her hips. All with one purpose, to bring her to the brink of the abyss and hold her there, for as long as their bodies will allow.

His talented hands kneed and pinch at her breast while his teeth scrape along her hipbone inching closer to the one place pulsating with need. She can’t stop her hips from pushing up begging him to touch her. The words won’t come she wants to shout how much she wants him, how much she needs him but all she can do is fist her hands in her sheets, in her own hair and dig her nails into his shoulders.

She can’t seem to stop moving the sensations overwhelming her. Her room smells of his cologne, his sweat and their arousal. His rough calloused fingers along her skin setting it a blaze. His wet warm tongue slithering a trail along her body as his breath blows along his own trail producing a cool and drastic contrast to her burning skin.

Then his mouth and hands are gone, her eyes snap open and he’s there sitting back on his knees admiring her, taking every last bit of her in and holding onto it for dear life. As his eyes drift back to her face she can’t help the soft moan that his look alone pulls from her body. He gently runs his fingers down her ribs breaking her skin out in goose bumps.

As he reaches her waistband, which has already been pulled down below her hips, he hooks his fingers and slowly drags her shorts down her legs and tosses them aside. He lifts her left leg and begins to kiss all the way down from her ankle to just above her knee and then placing it to one side of him only to continue the same treatment on her right leg. Leaving her aching for more.

As he leans down before even touching her she can’t think or function so she shuts her eyes tight in anticipation. His lips make painstaking contact with her inner thigh, her hips immediately falling completely open, welcoming him. His attention to her thighs becomes rougher and more intense as he bites down and licks his way to her apex, never letting her feel more than his breath at her center as he switches from one leg to the other.

As she is about to voice her desperation he grabs her thighs and pulls her legs straight up leaning them against his left shoulder. She gasps as her eyes immediately open wide with shock and confusion. He devilishly smirks at her as his fingers trail down to tug at her panties. He pulls them down and over her ass then slowly tugs them up her legs following their path with wet kisses until they are over her feet and laying next to the rest of their forgotten clothes.

Her breathing speeds up having no idea what he will do next. As he rises on his knees grabbing her left ankle he kisses it all around as he moves his head between her legs and slowly opens them bringing them to rest on either side of him. Her insecurities leave her wanting to slam close her knees, his look beckons her and entices her to open up to him in every way and allow him to do what he may. In the end her desire wins out as her hips sink wide into the mattress.

He leans back down kissing her, letting his body line up perfectly with hers. She can’t help the sigh that escapes her lips as he pulls away and begins once again to kiss down her body. This time his kisses are wetter, a bit more desperate. His mouth closes over her breast and the moan she lets escape says it all. He delves into her breast and lavishes them with kisses, licking his way from one to the other. As his mouth closes over her nipple and then gently tugs away with his teeth her whole body shutters and her mouth falls open and dry.

He continues to explore her breast until her nipples are hard and pulsing. He pinches and licks them one more time before continuing his descend. He has an end goal and they have both waited long enough. He nips at her navel while his hands stroke at her upper thighs causing her body to jerk.

As he smiles his way further down she is suddenly overwhelmed with anticipation. Her hands keep moving from her sheets, to his shoulders, to her head, and mouth. She can’t help but squirm until the very moment he touches her dead center. Her whole body freezes. One hand splayed on the sheets the other over her face. He is moving so slow she feels her muscles twitch and pulse but she can’t move.

He kisses her slowly flicking his tongue out, barely making contact. Then he is at her entrance and his tongue pushes through to make far more intimate contact and licks his way all the way back up to her clit. At that contact she fist her hand in the sheets, arches her back and can’t help but bite down on her own fingers. He revels in her reaction and repeats his actions watching intently as her body reacts every time he licks deeper and deeper.

He licks one last time before closing his lips around her clit and sucking at her center with an audible pop. Her whole body jerks out of its own volition and she knows he is oh so pleased with himself, She wants to open her eyes and see that smirk spread across his talented lips. Just as she gathers the strength his tongue begins to spread her slowly teasing with his fingers at her entrance as he focuses once again on her main source of pleasure.

He uses his fingers to open her wide as his tongue continues to lap incessantly. Her mouth is wide open and the sounds her throat is producing are foreign even to her ears. Her wanton moans only fuel him forward while also sending his desire and lust to new heights.

With one leg over his shoulder the other bent and laying flat against her bed completely open just for him in a way she never imagined she feels the scorching hot build of all the pleasure he is providing her pool in her belly and slowly begin to spread to every nerve ending in her body. Her toes contract with every lick and her back arches with every suction.

As he feels her try to close her legs he knows she is close, he holds her leg down with his free hand and ends his teasing with his other and sinks two fingers deep and fast into her center as his tongue speeds up. She immediately reaches down and sinks one hand into his hair pushing him closer and deeper while her other hand sinks its nails into his shoulder. She lets out a scream as he curves his fingers just right. He sets a fast and accurate pace that has her speechless, moaning and grasping at him wherever she can make contact. Her hand closes over his free hand as he entwines their fingers and he continues to hold her down.

He can feel her begin to tighten around his fingers so he adds another finger and puts deliciously painful pressure on her clit, with their entwined hands he reaches up and coaxes her to massage her own breast as he guides her hand and pinches at her nipples. Before she knows it she is losing all control and shouting his name as her body spasms and contracts all around him. His tongue never stops, coaxing her further into more pleasure his fingers slowly rotating within her. She doesn’t know how long it last but when she finally begins to relax her body, her muscles feel taut and Oliver is slowly kissing his way back up her body.

As he kisses his way back, letting her come back down and catch her breath her body still reacts every time his tongue darts out. Once again face-to-face he’s unsure whether to kiss her or not, she sees the doubt in his eyes and reaches up crashing into him. Letting her tongue lick every single part of his mouth and she will be damned if he doesn’t taste even better, if the simple taste of her most intimate part on his mouth has her keening and turned on beyond belief, again.

As he lets his body drop completely on top of her sinking deeper into their kiss the first thing she feels is how hot and hard he is, even through his pants, and that alone has her squirming under him. She pushes at his chest and he lets his body fall onto the mattress. Immediately, her lips are on his chest lapping at his sweet and salty skin.

She pays extra attention at his nipples letting her teeth graze them before pulling them into her mouth after Oliver lets out an approving groan and hard squeeze to her hip. She continues to work her way down slowly letting her hair trail behind her down his chest sending shivers through his whole body. As she reaches his navel and nips at it returning the favor she scrapes her nails down his chest until they hitch on his pants. She tugs them slightly down exposing his tantalizing Apollo’s belt. She had always admired that deep pronounced v cut when he worked on the salmon ladder. Arms raised and pants inching lower and lower with each notch he climbed. Now here she was, fingers lightly outlining it as she sat up.

Using both hands, one on each side to trace the indentation she watches as he slams his eyes shut and throws his head back a growl building in the back of his throat as she reaches so low that his body can’t help but jerk under her touch. She lets out a soft giggle and his eyes open immediately dark, blown, and hungry. She bites her lip as her breath hitches. She can do nothing but stare into those dark pools of heat. She descends back down and traces with her tongue the tempting v-cut; never breaking his gaze he is struggling to keep on her.

As her fingers hook on the waistband again and she follows with her tongue their descend down his body he can take it no longer as he buries his fingers in her hair and gives in lost to any other sensation but her touch. She tosses the pants to the side delighted to find him wearing nothing else. She runs her nails up and down his legs as all he can do is groan and pant, wishing she would hurry and touch him, soothe away how much he aches for her.

She admires his body for a breath before she reaches down and trails her soft warm fingers the full length of his member. As she reaches the tip she wraps her hand around him and places a soft kiss right on the tip letting her tongue only slightly dart out. She can’t help but look up at him, as his knuckles are almost white from how hard he is digging into the mattress, his breaths are quick and labored and she just can’t wait to watch him as he loses all control as she takes him all in.

With this new motivation she squeezes harder and then licks a trail from the base all the way up wrapping her mouth completely around his head releasing it with a pop and moan from his mouth. She begins to slide her hand up and down alternating with her tongue. She wraps her mouth around slightly sucking as she is about to release his fingers dig into her hair, not demanding or pushing just seeking the contact as he rubs his thumb on her nape.

In appreciation for his restraint she takes him a little deeper and as she works her way back up she lets her teeth slightly catch and graze on the defined ridge at the tip. The sensations send his fingers digging into her neck and the growl that escapes his lips is so guttural that she instantly feels herself become infinitely more aroused as her whole body pulses and aches for him. He can’t help the words that become audible from within him.

_“Fuck, oh my… Felicity… Fuck”_

She drops her mouth open and takes him deep and as far as she can go swaying her head and using her hands she coaxes the most pleasure out of him that she can before she needs to take a breath. Licking and nipping her way back up she continues to bob up and down sucking harder the more he jerks and groans. As she massages him with one hand and takes as much of him as she can again he sits up quickly and before she knows it he is pulling her up causing her to release him with a loud and wet pop.

Before she can take a breath he is looming over her, she can see his control is almost completely gone and she can’t help but let out a shaky breath at the idea of an out of control Oliver ravishing her body. She decides that is exactly what she wants and throws her arms around his neck, wraps her legs around him and slams her mouth onto his. As his hands flex on her hips and then push her down hard while hiking her leg further up his hips she knows she’s done it.

He is all over the place his kisses are desperate and hard and she loves it. After the painful exploration of her body that he subjected her too she wants nothing more than to have him throw caution out the window and take her, fully. He crushes her body under his own and she can feel his cock rub at her center, hot and throbbing and she almost cums from the sensations.

She is more than ready and she makes it known as she raises her hips and bites at his neck. Pushes her legs down and holds her there teasing at her entrance rubbing her just right as she claws at his back beckoning him to take her. Yet, he wont he relishes in watching her go mad with desire he wants her to say it, say what she wants, what they both need. He wants her to say anything, babble out of want.

She cups his face holding him close. He rocks his hips just slightly and her eyes want to close again but he won’t let her.

 _“Don’t,”_ he rasps out, deep and low. _“Look at me, what do you want? Tell me”_ his voice a mixture of lust and desperation.  

 _“I…mhhmm…I”_ she can’t, she is trying to say so much but her emotions are overwhelming her.

 _“Tell me Felicity”_ he beckons with a sway of his hips _._

 _“I want to hear it from you, I want to feel your orgasm, hear you scream my name. I want you to associate every good sensation you ever felt to this right here this moment, to me making love to you”_ he kisses her deep and positions himself ready to bury himself deep in her.

 _“Felicity…?”_ he says with so much adoration that every doubt or hesitation she had is suddenly gone.

_“I want you! I need you! I want you to take me and never let me go. I need to feel you deep inside me ripping any memory of ever being touched before away, never existing. I want to see you as I give you every last bit of pleasure my body can give you. Make love to me Oliver, now, please!”_

That’s all he needs to hear as he plunges deep inside her in one fair swoop leaving her gasping, mouth opened into the most seductive ‘O’ shape he has ever laid eyes on.

As he begins to move within her it takes her a second before she starts to meet his every thrust. Each deeper and more intense than the last. As they find their rhythm he feels her begin to pick up the pace and he knows she is building up. He slightly lifts her hips and begins to quicken his pace. She lets out a deep moan as with every thrust he is hitting that one spot that makes every nerve ending spike, her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The tingling sensation that invades every limb in her body has her digging her nails into his back as he drops his head to lick and pull at her breast pushing her further to her release. He wants to feel her see as she takes him all in and her body spasms.

As he feels her begin to tighten around him he begins to push into her at a punishing pace, the bed creaking and rocking in protest. He meets her gaze as his hands drops between their bodies to rub at her center and increase her pleasure to the max.

She throws her head back as her orgasm begins to spread from deep within her belly.

 _“Oh God Oliver, there, God more”_ she pants out. The words that were so lacking before now spill out of her without control his name being the number one word that slips past her lips. _“Faster Oliver, don’t stop Oliver, Oh Shit Oliver”_

He loves it, loves seeing her so lost in the sensations, that she is telling him what she wants and how she wants it and he can do no more than please her every desire. He picks up the pace and rubs deep and hard at her clit and she can’t help but throw her head back and arch her entire body.

 _“Look at me Felicity, open your eyes”_ he wants to see the moment her body loses out to her orgasm as her pupils blow out completely and they are dark and heated.She hears the need in his voice and musters every last bit of strength and meets his gaze just as he buries himself deep while his hands work wonders but she knows very well that what sends her over the edge is the look she finds in his eyes.

All pupil the slightest rim of his beautiful blue visible behind his desire. In his eyes she sees everything, and she knows in that moment he kept his word she will forever associate all pleasure with making love to Oliver Queen, her Oliver Queen. It is that realization that breaks the dam.

He makes her cum so hard that she can do no more than scream his name from a very deep and raw part of her body, her lids never closing. Her whole body spasms and pulsates in pure pleasure and just when she thinks she is hitting the climax of her orgasm she feels his body jerk faster and harder and she knows he is about to join her.

She lifts her hips hard as her muscles contract and he is falling over with her and she doesn’t know how but, her orgasm intensifies and they both scream out in pleasure each other’s names spilling repeatedly from their mouths. As he continues to slow his movements within her they both descend from their lustful high their breathing still erratic, their bodies covered in sweat, and their minds dazed.

His head drops to her shoulder as her hands play at his hair and neck. He places lazy kisses at her neck as her legs relax wide cradling his full weight as he relaxes his taut muscles. He lifts his head after a couple of minutes to find the sweetest and most content smile he has ever seen spread across her delicious lips and he can do no more than kiss her slow and languidly. Their breaths slowing and eventually matching.

He finds the strength to move off of her and lay next to her pulling her close as he rests his head on her chest drawing lazy circles on her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair. He has never felt happier than right now in this moment and he makes sure to tell her as much, she simply replies _“Dido”_ he can’t help but laugh at the fact that in another time, many lives ago the situation would be reverse.

The woman of the week in his bed would be declaring her emotions and his superiority in bed while he simply smirked or with a cocky air declared _“I know, baby”._ He looks up at Felicity eyebrow raised ready to share his revelation when he sees her there eyes closed, breath evening out as her fingers in his hair slow.

He rises on his elbow and pulls himself up pulling her along to rest on his chest. She easily molds herself to him and gets comfortable. He returns the favor and strokes her hair feeling her body completely relaxes against him as he tugs up the tangled sheets and covers them both. She smiles and he allows his eyes to fall shut exhaustion taking them both over.

He knows they still have more to talk and say but right now this moment is perfection and he is determined to enjoy it and never forget it.

As his eyes fall shut and he feels himself drifting off relishing the warm sun that beams in through the windows he gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Please be kind this is my first time writing this type of scene so I had to dig deep and personal for the inspiration. Which is extremely hard. How these ladies that specialize in this do it is beyond me I admire you guys. Also forgive any errors or inconsistencies when the inspiration and time coincided I took the bull by the horns and just decided to post it.
> 
> Can't wait to hear from you guys!


	6. Felicity Always Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the love induced haze, it is surprising how quickly things fall right back into place. Of course with the exception that now sex was in the equation and it could be used for good or evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies for the delay, I lack inspiration and it recently came back so here I am again. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always I own nothing just the fun storyline the rest belongs to The CW and DC.

As they both lay there tangled in her sheets and fast asleep, they make quite the picture. Oliver has most of the sheets piled on him while what little of Felicity is covered is done so by his draped arm and entwined leg between hers. As the sun beams in through her thin curtains a mischievous ray of light slowly travels up her body with the passing of the minutes as it reaches her face. It hits her closed eyes and an explosion of warm white light invades her lids. She turns her head into his forearm as she takes a deep breath which is all Oliver.

 

She slowly blinks her eyes open and feels this incredible need to stretch out all the kinks from her body, knowing that the soreness she feels won't leave her body for at least a day she settles with simply starting to stretch at her toes as she points her feet and rotates at her ankles. She realizes that stretching will be impossible with Oliver tangled all over her. She needs to get out of the bed. She slowly begins to pry herself free. As he stirs she lowly shushes him and kisses his arm before getting off the bed. As she stands she stretches her entire body arching her back with her hands raised high above her head. A small part of her wishes he was awake so she can see the desire grow in his eyes as she pretty much put on a show.

 

Once done she grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. She changes into a pair of light wash boyfriend jeans that hang a little low on her hips and a long sleeve striped shirt that barely reaches the brim of her pants leaving a slither of exposed skin. She comes out of the bathroom her hair wild, slips her shoes on and grabs her prescription sunglasses keys and money as she walks out of her apartment. Seconds later she returns kind of wide eyed and for the first time takes in her apartment. There are dishes still on the table her fruit bowl on her counter is knocked over and the fruit has rolled everywhere including some oranges on her stove. She surveys back around and a chair in her kitchen is tipped over her table is pushed closer to the wall as her eyes follow the path she assumes Oliver and her followed last night. She sees that some frames on her wall are askew, some books and papers that were on a small table under a mirror are now unceremoniously spread across her hardwood floor and the pièce de résistance is a piece of wood which has chipped from the door frame to her guest bathroom. She closes her eyes to replay last night and realizes that well she thought they had slammed against her wall they had really done so along the door and it must have been pretty hard because now part of the door frame was chipped. She wondered why her back wasn’t far sorer, then she remembered that when they slammed against the door it was Oliver's hand that received the first impact.

 

She contemplates staying and cleaning but decides that Oliver has to see this and she hopes she gets back before he wakes because his face will be priceless. She writes a quick note “BRB! Btw I don't remember asking you to rearrange my living room, you break it you buy it! <3”and pins it on the Teddy that still sits on her couch.

 

She decides that they need a large hearty lunch and some provisions a little bit of groceries, some house essentials and probably some bedroom essentials because she has a feeling they won't be leaving her apartment anytime soon, or at least not until Monday for work, or Tuesday.

 

He begins to wake as the sun glistens off his body slowly stirring. Half asleep he curls on his side hugging her pillow as the sun hits his face and he begins to stretch as his heavy sleep filled voice calls her name. He rubs his eyes as he sits up not bothering to get dressed he decides to look for her. He sweetly with a bit of mirth in his voice calls her name as he opens doors in her room. As he walks outside he does a once over before his head quickly snaps back and takes in the scene in her living room, he instantly panics and calls her name louder and with an edge of fear. He looks around then quickly grabs his jeans from his bag without bothering with his boxer briefs as he searches for his phone to call her. Just as he is about to dial, shirtless with panicked eyes he spots the note on the Teddy and quickly grabs it scanning it.

 

Halfway through his tensed shoulders relax and a hearty boisterous laugh echoes off the walls as he drops onto the couch doubled over in laughter. That is how Felicity finds him when she walks in the door her arms full of bags as she kicks a loaf of bread through the door having dropped it in the elevator and not being able to pick it up. The instant his head snaps up and he sees her standing there watching him amused and confused at the same time he begins to laugh harder

 

She sighs as she declares sarcastically “No don’t get up I am fine. These bags are definitely not too heavy. You stay seated I got this”

 

She makes her way to the kitchen dropping the bags on the table as she returns to pick up the bread. She had to admit that a laughing, carefree, shirtless Oliver on her couch was the most beautifully delicious thing she had ever witnessed. As she turns around she sees him standing there, a slight pinkness to his skin from the laughing, his jeans only buttoned halfway hanging dangerously low to let her know he was wearing nothing else and with the slightly battered loaf of bread in his hands yet, more importantly the biggest grin on his face.

 

She can’t help but grin as she walks towards him. She makes a show of opening her arms wide and pointing out the obvious mess as she playfully tells him

 

“Admiring your handy work. I see you find it quite amusing” as she goes to pluck the bread from his hands he smirks and takes advantage by grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward straight into his chest and trapping her there.

 

“MY handiwork, I don't recall doing this all by myself, if I remember correctly I had some help.” he begins to peck and nuzzle her neck as he continues “a very beautiful, passionate partner in crime, who can be quite loud” he says the last part as he nips her neck and she lets out a yelp. He gives her an ‘I told you so’ look and she smacks him on his arm.

 

“The question of who made the mess is irrelevant Mr. Queen. What matters now is who is going to clean it” she says with a raised eyebrow

 

“Oh I am Mr. Queen now, am I? Well I am not cleaning it”

 

“Me neither” they both turn quickly towards the voice. Oliver placing a protective arm in front of her as he slightly shifts to block her.

 

Their eyes land on a highly amused Tommy leaning against the door frame of her front door with his eyes dancing from them to the mini destruction of her apartment and then back to them as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. They both relax realizing it is just him. Felicity comes out from behind Oliver and walks right up to him and punches him in the arm immediately afterwards she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek He simply whispers “Sooo?” while her whisper in response comes quick, secure and with a hint of arousal “Oh. My. God!”

 

He instinctively scrunches up his nose and then laughs. As Felicity loops her arm through his and pulls him inside, Oliver looks at them a bit confused and then ask him “Wait, how did you get in?”

 

“You two lovebirds were in such a daze from the throws of your passion that you didn't realize you left the door open” he says shrugging his shoulders. As he passes the destruction he lets out a slow appreciative whistle and then pats Oliver in the back as he passes by him.

 

Oliver purposely clears his throat hoping that Tommy will be intuitive enough to know that he really shouldn't be here right now and that he was clearly interrupting what had already been the best morning of his life and was a segue into the best afternoon of his life. Tommy knowing him all too well begins to excuse his impromptu visit.

 

“I know, I know I shouldn't be here. I am interrupting. I am such a cockblocker. Although, is it still technically blocking if you already, obviously, had sex? I think it only counts when no sex has been had although the principle still stands.” He realizes Oliver is looking at him like he just grew a second head while Felicity is trying but failing to hide her laughter. He drops his head in surrender and completely defeated he ask,

 

“I just babbled, didn’t I?” As Felicity nods a little more enthusiastically than necessary he simply shrugs and says “well, you know what they say if you can’t beat them…”

 

“Welcome to the club, we meet on Tuesdays, you’ll get an email with the details”. They both laugh and Oliver simply nods his head already anticipating that this friendship, this camaraderie between these two was nothing but trouble, especially for him. As Felicity pulls him into the kitchen she looks over her shoulder to talk to Oliver.

 

“How about you finish getting dressed and then start to pick up YOUR mess in the living room while Tommy and I set up so we can eat, I brought enough for three” Oliver knows there is no point in arguing as he chuckles and nods. As he turns to walk away she quickly says “Wait!” He stops and turns back with questioning eyes.

 

She leans back on the counter still standing in the living room as Tommy disappears into her kitchen. She then takes her time and almost lasciviously rakes her eyes all the way down his body and all the way back up as she bites her bottom lip. She finally meets his eyes and then nods towards the bedroom as she says “Okay now you can go” and then she winks at him.

 

He makes a show of feeling violated as he turns around to walk away. She laughs and turns to lean forward on the counter and point towards her pantry answering Tommy’s question. Oliver seeing that she has turned around using his ninja skills walks up right behind her presses his body against her as she gasps and whispers in her ear “Look at me like that again and I won’t care if Tommy is here” Then he nibbles on her lobe before moving back. As he walks away he lightly smacks her on her ass and she yelps while turning around and glaring at him. He simply smirks, shrugs and as he crosses the threshold into her room he winks at her.

 

When she turns around Tommy is looking at her knowingly, she goes to glare at him too but before she can he raises his eyebrow and tells her very off the cuff “he will you know, he won't care if I am here. He never has before whether in an apartment, a room, a car or a booth.”

 

Her eyes go wide and he pointedly says “you don’t want to know and it was a long time ago and we were two very different people but, he still won't care There is still a bit of that playboy in him minus the man whore, of course” he laughs fully at her shocked expression as he goes to finish putting away the groceries so that they can eat.

 

Once they are all settled and everything is semi back in its place they sit down to eat. As they open all the containers Oliver realizes that not only did Felicity bring enough for three she managed to bring Tommy’s favorite sushi roll as well. Realization dawns on him as he leans back in his chair and trying to catch them off guard he very nonchalantly ask “So, what time did you call her and tell her you were coming over”

 

“I didn’t call her I texted….” he stops mid-sentence as Felicity smacks his arm and he winces. They both sheepishly look up at him and are surprised to find a highly amused Oliver looking back at them.

 

“I hope this doesn’t become habit because eventually you might walk in on something you really don’t want to see Tommy.”

 

“I've already seen all you have to offer, ehh,” he says turning his hand to show he was not impressed he continues “but Felicity well, I’ve always wondered what laid under that geek exterior on our dear…. OWWW!” he yelped picking up the chopstick that very accurately had hit him in his temple, he turned to look at Oliver who simply pointed at Felicity. She was sitting there with the other stick ready to launch daring him to continue.

 

“Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted from now on I will always call before coming and knock multiple times.” As Felicity lowered her weapon she continued to eat.

 

“Seriously, guys I know this is all new and it is going to be honeymoon stage all over the place, which by the way I think Dig and I will appreciate if we develop some kind of code or something. But, now that this is FINALLY a thing I just want you to know that I am so fucking happy for you guys. I mean never since that summer I broke my leg and watched General Hospital did I suffer so much with an unfulfilled love. I am super excited and soon we will go on double dates like grown up couples.”

 

“Double dates with his ex? His first love? Why is this not appealing to me? Of course that would also mean that we are officially together, like boyfriend and girlfriend and well we haven't talked about any of that, we really haven't talked much at all. Well we did talk a bit before and there were some pretty heavy things declared but them it was less talking more destroying and yelling and...”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver said quickly before she rambled on and this lunch turned pornographic and she would never be able to face Tommy again. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as her face turned beet red.

 

“Bet those double dates aren't sounding so bad anymore, huh Smokey?”

 

“Shut up” she says throwing a dumpling at him that he catches in his mouth and then grins at her. They continue their lunch with pleasant small talk and endless teasing from Tommy. He seemed determined to make her blush as much as humanly possible. What they didn't count was on Oliver blushing by the end of their lunch. As Tommy was leaving and they said their goodbyes he once again made a show of reminding them to stay hydrated and call if they needed supplies. He reminded them to answer their texts at least so that the poor unfortunate souls living in the non-love haze of their passion know that they were still alive and well.

 

Once he has thoroughly embarrassed Felicity and annoyed Oliver he hugs them good bye and as he half hugs Oliver and pats him on the back he tells him

 

“You have made me proud. Can I ask you one last question?” he doesn't wait for an answer as he continues “you know how you know a woman has been thoroughly and rightly satisfied as she so deserves?” they both look at him warningly, he doesn't care and continues “the first thing she whispers to the first person she talks to about her night is simply OH. MY. GOD!” he says imitating Felicity’s tone from earlier.

 

Felicity’s eyes almost bulge out of her head as she audibly gasps and just like that for the first time in maybe both their lives Oliver blushes, he will deny it until the day he dies but it happened and Tommy and Felicity both witnessed it.

 

As they both settled back into the comfortable silence of the apartment that is after Oliver slammed the door in Tommy’s face as he pointed at Oliver and was ready to tease him to death. They cleaned the remaining mess simply exchanging glances and sighs Oliver wondered how exactly they managed to fall from comfortable silence, to playful flirting and then to uncomfortable weariness.

 

He had convinced himself that he wouldn't bring up last night’s conversation or their need to talk until she did. After all he felt he had pretty much said everything and for once, in a very uncharacteristic move, he was the one doing all the declaring and emotional outburst while she, besides telling him she wanted him and dido, hadn’t really explained much.

 

Settling on simply breaking the ice and getting Felicity out of her head before she convinced herself that this was a mistake, he finished up in the kitchen and went to watch her as she picked up the bedroom. Leaning on the door frame he cleared his throat.

 

“I never did explain why I was so amused” at her confused look as she picked up her discarded clothes on the floor he continued, “When you walked in and I was laughing on the couch. Firstly, I must admit I have never felt such disappointment as I did when I woke up alone in the bed” She tosses a throw a pillow at him which he easily catches and places on the bed as he grabs the other end of the comforter to help her do the bed.

 

“After calling out for you and getting no answer I went looking for you. I gave a once over to the apartment and then I realized the place was a mess and I started to worry” his smiling face turned somber for just a second before he continued, “ A million scenarios started to cross my mind and I rushed to try and get dressed and was about to call you when it hit me, no one had broken in, there was no struggle, well they're kind of was but not the bad kind” he grinned at her as realization began to hit her and she started to laugh.

 

“Oh my god you thought something had happened before you realized this was all your doing” She said between laughs.

 

“OUR doing, OURS” he continued to laugh

 

“I got ready and was out the door before I walked right back in and finally realized the mess we made of my apartment. I almost cleaned it but I wanted you to see it and now I am glad I left it. Wish I could have seen your face” she laughed even louder imagining it.

 

As she sat on the edge of the bed hands on her stomach trying to calm her laughter he walked towards her and kneeled in front of her “ I am glad we made it” he said it so sincerely she knew he was referring to more than just the mess and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him.

 

They kissed slow and deep exploring their mouths like they hadn't taken the time to do so this morning. Oliver slowly began to rise and push her back on the bed and she let him. As he climbed over her body and sank into her embrace they continued to kiss his hands painstakingly slow trailed caresses down her body until his hand hooked behind her knee and he slowly raised it higher over his hip adjusting the angle and contact of their bodies. She unwillingly let out a small hiss and he stalled his movements. Not exactly what he was expecting to hear.

 

She bit down on both her lips as looked at him slightly embarrassed. When he let go of her leg and encouraged her to say something she sheepishly looked away saying with unsteady words “uhhmm… I might be...a little uhhmm … it’s not a big deal… but I might be a little” biting her bottom lip and saying it so fast between closed lips she uttered “sore”. He gave her a look not quite sure he had heard her right. As she saw his face she knew she had to repeat herself so she took a deep breath and more clearly said, “Sore”.

 

He tilted his head as if trying to understand then a grin slowly spread across his face as he repeated “sore?”, “yes” she simply said. Without further elaboration he jumped off the bed and walked into her bathroom. She heard some noise and sat up on her elbows not sure what to do towards his reaction. When he came out he had her lotion in his hands and an even bigger grin on his face as he reached asking for her hand.

 

Less than 5 minutes later she was laying on her stomach in only her panties with Oliver straddling her, completely dressed which she found to be highly unfair, but she couldn't bring herself to care when he was working wonders with his hands releasing all the kinks in her back as he explored every curve of her body. He continued his massage as she further relaxed into the bed and occasionally let a deep moan escape from the back of her throat as he hit a particularly sensitive spot in her body.

 

He had meant for this to be an excuse but as he felt her relax he decided she really needed this. The last couple of days had been exhausting for the both of them and with the events of this morning he couldn’t help but understand her state of being. He’d be lying if he didn’t agree certain parts of his body, he didn’t normally work during his regiment, were a bit sore for use but he was used to pushing his body, she wasn’t. Yet, as she began to let out mewls and soft, long and deep moans he knew this massage wasn’t going to last much longer before it lead to more.

 

Sure enough he was working out a particular kink in his lower back when he pressed down hard enough that the moan that escaped her mouth was louder and more guttural than any before. His hands froze before they slowly crept back up her body as one snaked under and across her abdomen and the other above her chest as he trapped her body under his and began to kiss his way up her neck to her jaw and then her mouth. He began slowly caressing her skin as he sucked her lip into his mouth and scraped his teeth along it.  She could do nothing more than slide her arm along his on her abdomen while her other hand reached around to cling to his shirt as she tried to pull him closer to her.

 

As she tried to reach further back she shifted her body causing him to groan into her mouth. That was the breaking point she quickly flipped him off of her as she turned over and pulled his shirt off as she straddled him. Leaning down to kiss all over she began to talk between kisses.

“I get the feeling that unless I talk now we are really never going to get around to it. So, while I undress you” at that he chuckled but simply grabbed her hands and placed them on the brim of his pants and then crossed them behind and his head and gave her his full attention. She simply nodded and continued, “let me just say that I know we need to talk, mostly me, we have a few things that still need to be cleared up” first button opened, “ we need to figure out exactly what it is we are doing” second button “set some rules and boundaries because regardless of where we go from here there is no coming back from certain events and our lives involve much more than just ourselves” third button, and he can’t help but sneak a glance at her hands “lastly, we need to make sure we are on the same page and have a clear understanding of what we are getting ourselves into and we need to stop getting sidetracked long enough to do all that” last button.

 

He looked at her appreciatively as he let his hands land on her hips and barely pushed down adding the most minimal pressure to their contact. Her eyes closed for a second and she decided to wait for his agreement before she allowed herself to roll her hips at the new contact.

“You are my EA, so check my calendar and we will talk all those points out and reach an agreement.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she made to get up while saying “Well, let me call her right now” he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her back down with more force than he intended and this time she couldn’t hold back as she rolled her hips at the contact and let her head drop forward.

 

That was all the cue he needed as he tightened his hold on her hips and made her grind on him again a couple of times before he sat up and began to kiss her as he pulled her lip between his teeth and said “I am concluding this meeting and look forward to our future appointment” at that she threw her head back and they both laughed as they tumbled into a tangle of limbs and moans. They quickly got lost in each other with Felicity once again proving just how loud she could be and Oliver counting how many times he could make her say Oh.My.God.

 

* * *

 

As Diggle heard the knock at his front door he narrowed his eyes knowing very damn well that he was not waiting for any one. As he looked through the peephole and saw Tommy he let out a resigned sigh, I guess ignoring his phone calls and texts had not been enough. As he opened the door with every intention of keeping this short and not inviting him in, Tommy pushed through and plopped himself on Digg’s couch like this was common practice.

 

Diggle simply stared at him eyebrow raised and a questioning annoyed looked in place. Unceremoniously he began to speak as if he hadn't just invited himself in

 

“The eagle has landed my friend” at Digg’s look he continued “The Olympic torch has reached its destination, let the games begin” nothing “Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo we have a go, I repeat we have a go” that just caused Digg to further burrow his eyebrows and Tommy decided it was time to get more visual “the merger” he said slowly as he opened his arms wide and slowly brought his hands together and tangled his fingers “has been completed. We are in business and must celebrate the beginning of a new chapter” he said as he rubbed his palms together in a circular motion while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively “it is the beginning of Feloli? uhmm Feliver? Fel damn this is harder than I thought” As Diggle stood there waiting on him to explain himself Tommy let out an exasperated sigh.

 

What did he expect Diggle was usually great at picking up subtleties or anticipating what people meant but, somehow in all this time he still did not speak Merlyn, he frankly had given up when he realized 75% of the time it was something sexual he eventually decided he would rather not know at all. As Diggle simply shrugged and started to turn around Tommy stood up

 

“Come on man. They did it, they finally did IT! Oliver and Felicity, the horizontal monster mash, the forbidden dance, the mattress mambo, the beast with two backs, the ol’...”

 

“I get it Tommy, I get it and as always I didn’t need to know, man”

 

“Dude finally after all our weeks of hard work. It’s over, oh they grow up so soon, I am so proud.”

 

“Merlyn” Digg says warningly

 

“Alright, but you have to admit this changes everything and I am really rooting for a positive change here because I think we need a win, we have earned a win and no one more so than Oliver”

 

“That I can definitely agree on and toast, beer?”

 

“Of course”

 

“So who did you talk with?”

 

“Both, I went over to Felicity’s apartment”

 

Diggle almost spit out his beer at that as he exclaimed “what?”

 

“We had lunch”

 

“And…?”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to hear it” he said with a smirk

 

“I know that smirk, you’re right. I don’t” he said as he headed to his kitchen for some napkins.

 

“I did tell them we needed to set rules for both our sakes, because if Oliver is still the same in this aspect, trust me when I tell you we will need it. For now just remember to knock, always knock” he laughed as Digg grimaced hating the mental images that Tommy’s commentary brought forth.

 

“Okay, enough. We will both have to sit down and talk with Oliver about all of this”

 

“Oh, Oh, Oh are we doing the whole ‘if you hurt her we will kill you’ speech? Because I have no sisters and I’ve always wanted to give that speech. Digg simply grinned at him as he took a swig of his beer.

 

“Now all I need is to come up with a name for them” Digg looked at him expectantly waiting for him to elaborate “you know like Brangelina. It is called a ship name, when you try to combine two names and”

 

“Olicity” said Dig. At Tommy’s hanging jaw he said “Hmm that wasn’t that hard”

 

“Are you kidding me, I spent the whole drive here trying to come up with something and just like that” he grins wide “you came up with the perfect name. Digg you are my hero I want to be just like you when I grow up, have I ever told you that”

 

“You’ve mentioned it”

 

“Well I mean it! Now I need to get on this quick I have to make shirts, and mouse pads and a banner and change all the screensavers and”

 

“You know if you touch her computers…”

 

“Right, scratch the screensavers. Nice save” As Tommy continued to elaborate and plan Digg just sat there with a faint smile. He really did hope Tommy was right. He hoped this was just the positive spin they needed. Felicity definitely made Oliver a better man and made them all a better team. Monday was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

“Felicity! Felicity! Felicity!”

 

“Yeah!” she answered from the kitchen as he called for her from the restroom as he shaved

 

“Why does Tommy keep texting me and saying Olicity”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought it was an auto-correct at first but this is the third time he uses it so I am sure he is doing it on purpose.”

 

“Yup he is I just checked my phone I have the same text, but I have no idea what… OH MY GOD!” as felicity starts to laugh so loud that her whole body shakes as she leans into her counter. Oliver comes out of the bathroom towel hung low on his hips, still slightly wet. He still had shaving foam on parts of his face and a razor in his hand as he stood on the other side of the counter looking at her with slight concern.

 

All Felicity manages to stutter out is what sounds like “ship” only further confusing him. He can’t help but smile as he watches her wild hair bounce around her face as the half way zipped dress flares open and slides off one of her shoulders. She is the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

Without hesitation he walks over to her as he hugs her from behind bringing her flush against his body and pulls the zipper all the way down. Immediately her laughter stops as his hand delves under her dress and across her abdomen, making her whole body shiver and her back arch pressing into him just like he needs.

 

Feeling the intimate contact and the sound of his towel hitting the kitchen floor her eyes snap open and her hand that had banded around his head and was now buried in his hair grabbed a fist full and roughly tugged his head away from her neck. As a loud feral moan escaped his mouth and she pushed him back with her body she managed to escape his hold and quickly rushed to the other side of the counter.

 

“Oh. No. You. Don’t. Mister! We have no time for this we already called twice, you hear me twice to postpone meetings and say we will be late. I’ve also washed this body twice this morning and I have no intention of doing it a third time”

 

“That is fine by me. I told you not to shower again. I love that you smell like me right after.” He said as he started to stalk towards her. She slowly walked backwards, she really did feel like prey in this situation and she knew she had to win out this time because Dig had already warned them that if he had to come back a third time and they were not standing outside waiting there would be hell to pay.

 

“No, Oliver Jonas Queen, do you hear me NO! Now finish getting ready while I finish breakfast. We have 30 minutes before Dig is here. Now GO!” she said sternly with her arm outstretched and pointing towards the bedroom. He took one more tentative step but at her glare and set composure he thought he better give her the win on this battle because he had every intention of winning the war and making full use of his executive restroom in his office.

 

As they settled back into their morning routine besides a few stolen kisses and playful grabs by Oliver they managed to finish getting ready with 10 minutes to spare.

 

“So, Olicity?” he asked as she finished gathering her electronics and placed her bag by the door. She couldn’t help let out a chuckle at the reminder.

 

“It’s us”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Our ship name is Olicity” at his confused look she continued “you know Oliver and Felicity and you put them together”

 

“You get Olicity” he chuckled “like Brangelina”

 

“Seriously, of all pop culture that you remember” he simply shrugged

 

“Ship name?” at that she couldn’t help but grin as she recalled her weekend with Tommy a couple of months back.

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

“I hate you, I loath you George R.R. Martin, you bastard. Who has two middle names, seriously who needs two ‘R’s, overkill just like what he does in his books he over kills, his characters. Just when I was finding some comfort in this ship, like there was life and love in the Khal, you evil bastard.”

 

“Smokey, I am really starting to worry about you. Forget my ‘drinking problem’ let’s talk about your psychosis”

 

“Jesus, Merlyn you scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing down here on a” she hit a button on her cell and looked backup “Sunday at 2:27pm?”

 

“I run this club, the real question is what you are doing here when I know for a fact Oliver is not here nor will he be here all day, he told me so much yesterday.”

 

“You guys talked?”

 

“He talked I pretended to ignore him, the usual” Felicity released an exasperated sigh before simply shrugging as she answered him

 

“Just catching up on some work”

 

As Tommy circled around he saw the paused video on her screen, which made it obvious that she had not been working, at his quirked eyebrow and nod towards her screen she turned and quickly closed the images and said “research”.

 

He looks at her skeptically and then continues “Okay, who pissed you off and do I need to kick anyone’s ass? You know I will, just point me in the right direction of the idiot who made my favorite techie so mad”

 

“I am the only techie you know so that makes your statement, worthless. So don’t patronize me, okay”

 

“Damn Smokey, whoever this asshole is he really pissed you off because you are being ruthless”

 

“Sorry, Tommy”

 

“Sooo?”

 

“Now, I don’t want to tell you, I feel foolish”

 

“Come on…”

 

“It’saTvshow” she said in such a rush that Tommy didn’t catch any of it.

 

“Run that by me one more time”

 

“I was getting mad at a TV show which I already knew what was going to happen seeing as I had read the books and therefore knew all the coming plot points yet, I still got mad. Something about having it visually play out right in front of me after I had fallen in love with the characters all over again just got to me and now I am planning murderous ways that I can eliminate one Mr. George R.R. Murder all my Characters Martin. Don’t even get me started on the Stark family because we will be here all week, but just so you know it is all bullshit.” At Tommy’s highly amused face she realized she had ranted like never before in front of Tommy. Waiting to be mocked as she had become accustomed after years of suffering from her rambling disorder she braced for the jokes.

 

To her surprise they never came, instead he walked straight to her placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close. “Count me in. I will gladly sponsor your crusade, but first I need to watch this show and make sure that all your accusations are founded and then we dish out some revenge.”

 

A long weekend and 2 seasons of Game of Thrones filled with her theories, her favorite ships, arguments when she would almost let a spoiler slip, yelling at the TV and an array of emotional turmoil had them both closer than ever. It was Sunday afternoon and after the finale Tommy just sat there stunned and Felicity waited anxiously for his response. He had been too quiet during the season finale and she worried her bottom lip about what he might think. When he finally moved he got up reached for his back pocket pulled out his wallet and handed her his black card and simply said “through whatever means necessary”.

 

She looked down at the card and up at his serious no nonsense face and was attacked with a fit of laughter. She laid on her couch unable to stop as Tommy gloomed over her with irritation and anger in his face. As her laughter seized and she beamed up at him she reached over and grabbed his arm and tugged him onto the couch “Tommy you are officially my favorite person in the whole wide world” at that he smiled and then they both began to rant about the injustices in the land of Westeros.

 

“I just don’t know why he had to die they were perfect together. Why didn't he kill that little shit Joffrey I swear that boy needs to be tortured and killed over and over until he begs and then they repeat it all over again.”

 

“Tell me how you really feel Tommy” she mused

 

“I swear Smokey I even dreamt about that little shit the other night and I woke up pissed that I didn't take the chance and kill him” he chuckled at his own illogical behavior but he had to admit she was right some shows just made you feel invested and emotional.   

 

“Oh my god, I remember my first GoT dream, one of the best… never mind” she blushed bright pink.”

 

“Wait what?” he turned to see her blush and immediately knew that she almost said something she shouldn't have and a smirk took over his face “Felicity Smoak you naughty little Westeros girl”

 

“Shut up Wizard!”

 

“You shouldn't be embarrassed Cersei and I have gotten well acquainted”

 

“WHAT?? Are you serious that bitch? I am about to kick you out of my house” she said mock serious.

 

“What can I say, I like the controlling bitchy type”

 

“I noticed” she said before she could stop herself and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and gave him an apologetic smile. Tommy simply threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh

 

“This right here is why, I love you Smokey” he said as he ruffled her hair.

 

After that fateful weekend Tommy made a of point asking her for more show recommendations and pointing out his favorite ships, some, Felicity mused, as endearing, farfetched and sometimes disturbing as Tommy himself and that right there was why she, loved him”

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

As Diggle picked them up Felicity apologized over and over and promised to make it up to him he simply directed a glare at Oliver and then smiled at her. She realized just then that this was Diggle playing the big brother and she found she really liked it. She clearly heard, as they entered the car after she gave him a hug and a kiss and he stopped Oliver by the arm before he got in, him tell Oliver “Behave Queen, hurting you is counterproductive to my job”

 

As they arrived at QC Diggle made quick haste of exiting the car as he stomped away and Felicity went after him shouting her apologies across the parking structure and failing to catch up to him. She knew she would have to do something big to make it up to him.

“Don’t worry he will get over it. He’s really exaggerating I mean…”

 

“Oliver Queen, don’t just don’t, you hear me. You are going to march straight into QC find Diggle and you will apologize, give him a raise, and a paid vacation. You will beg and plea with him until he forgives you and I don’t want to see you today until it is done, do you understand?”

 

As he is about to open his mouth and protest she can see the defiance in his eyes she simply invades his space squares off with him chin up and without hesitation she shuts him down. “Think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth. Think Queen”

 

Oliver simply turns around and practically marches into QC too afraid that if his stride seemed lackluster she might get mad at him, again. He wondered how such an amazing morning had turned on him so quickly. As he entered the executive elevator and headed to the top floor he admitted to himself that he had it coming.

 

When Digg offered the warning the old playboy in him saw it as a challenge and decided to play the game. At the first eye contact through the rearview mirror with Diggle, Oliver waited half a beat as Felicity ticked off his to do list and then grabbed her from her chin and slammed his mouth over hers. Kissing her hard and deep until she couldn’t help let a moan escape and at the sound of movement he knew Diggle had heard. Then he released her cleaned off her smeared lipstick and nodded at her tablet for her to continue.

 

She simply glared at him, unable to string together two words. Once she caught her breath she finished off the list and then decided she was safer just sitting in comfortable silence and with a good amount of distance from Oliver. She waited until she could make eye contact with Diggle and mouthed out an apology and couldn’t ignore the way he nodded then glared at Oliver.

 

Oliver hadn’t missed it either and the playboy in him took it personally that she had to apologize for kissing him. He figured if she was going to apologize he will make that apology worthwhile. He waited until the tension left Diggle’s shoulders and he let his hand creep over to lay on Felicity’s thigh. At her hitched breath he let his fingers begin to stray upwards. She tried to move her leg but he simply gripped her leg tighter. She must have thought that if she ignored him he would lose interest and stop. He smirked, she obviously didn’t know this side of him because if she did she would know that ignoring him only made him try harder to get her attention and he had just spent an entire weekend discovering all the parts of her body that made her stand up and pay attention.

 

His hand stilled for a bit making her slightly relax thinking that was as far as he was going to go and just when he felt some of the tension leave her thigh he found that spot in her right inner thigh that made her gasp and just as expected she audibly gasped which he fully took advantage by sliding his other hand wrapping it around the back of her neck and in one movement he pulled her over and into his lap as he kissed her pulling everything from her as his caresses on her thigh didn’t seize. Waiting for just the right moment which was when Diggle pulled into the parking lot Oliver pressed hard into her thigh as he sucked her tongue into his mouth and the deep lust filled groan that left Felicity’s mouth was exactly what he had anticipated what he didn't anticipate was that in her reaction she would bite his lip and dig her nails into his upper thigh extremely close to his groin making him moan loud and unreserved causing Diggle to break abruptly making them both jerk roughly and slam back into the seats.

 

In a matter of seconds he parked the car called him an asshole and was out of the car. Now, an hour had passed and he was still trying to find Diggle. He had given up 5 minutes ago but as he entered the top floor Felicity shot him a questioning look causing him to immediately turn around and get right back into the elevator. Without a doubt his wonderful weekend was officially over and the woman he loved seemed to be more loyal to his best friend/driver/bodyguard than him. He sighed heavily and let the playboy slip out in that one breath realizing that he would have to beg and it served him rightly.

 

He couldn’t help but slightly smirk as he remembered the sound that came out of Felicity, he marked that for later because he would definitely get her to make that sound again, preferably in his executive bathroom before the end of the day. With new found determination and enthusiasm he strode straight into the security room. He would find Diggle, get him to understand, apologize sign over his shares if need be and get back on Felicity’s good graces. He realized this was their official first ‘fight’ and nothing beat make up sex.

 

As soon as Oliver entered the elevator after Felicity’s death glare a manly chuckle filled the room

 

“So how long are you going to make him look before you let him know that I have been here the whole time?”

 

“Until it no longer entertains me” she shrugged

 

“You are ruthless. I’m kind of proud” he said with a smile.

 

“I am avenging you so you should be proud” she quipped

 

“I was going to have the talk with him and threaten with bodily harm but, at this point I think it is a moot point”

 

“I always told you guys I could take care of myself” she said with a smirk.

 

“Devious Felicity, simply devious”

 

“You boys just never learn.”

 

“I just want to point out that my rose colored glasses fell off long ago and I have no misconceptions of your capabilities.” Called Tommy as he walked into the office and sat down next to Diggle.

 

“Merlyn, here for the show I see” smiled Diggle

 

“Are you kidding me I wouldn’t miss it for anything, what’s the countdown and are we taking bets on whether he will figure it out and if so when? Because say he will within the hour and I have$100 on it.”

 

“I’ll take that bet but I say with in the half hour” answered Dig

 

Without looking away from her computers Felicity very calmly said “We won’t figure it out”

 

They both looked at her questioningly and as she lifted her head and smirked at them they braced themselves.

 

“You guys figure he will ask someone, check the security cameras and see him, or track his phone, right?” She doesn’t wait for their answer and continues “Right. Well I’d like to remind you, computer genius. I changed the footage in security. I added some to throw him off and I rerouted Digg’s Cell phone and tracker and in about 10 minutes I will change the GPS location of the car making it seem like Digg left because yes, I anticipate that he will be checking the car as well. Any questions??”

 

Diggle simply nodded and raised his hands in surrender. Tommy got up pulled out a $100 bill and placed it on her desk as he said

 

“I retract my previous statement, I will continuously be surprised by your capabilities, Bravo Smokey”

 

He never did figure it out. His unpostponable meeting time approached and she put him out of his misery telling him to come back and they could look for him after the meeting. By the time he made it to the top floor the investors were waiting for him in the conference room. As he stepped into his office and saw Diggle standing there where he always was, Tommy in his chair and Felicity holding the conference room door open for him and calling him over thus preventing him from being able to say absolutely anything and forced to simply walk into the meeting, he knew he had been had. As he walked past her into the conference room he stopped leaned into her ear and growled, “I will make you pay for this, Miss Smoak”, “I look forward to it Mr. Queen” was all she said as she took her seat.


	7. Mister Queen & Miss Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is ready to exact his revenge on Felicity but nothing ever goes as planned...but in this case everybody wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the delay But I do have the last chapter almost completely done. THANK YOU for sticking with this story you guys are the best. It is a bit shorter than usual but the final one will be a monster so wait for that.

[Felicity's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/felicitys_countermove/set?id=121701551)

* * *

 

The meeting began like any other, the simple pleasantries before they got down to business. Felicity could see the tension in his shoulders, he was plotting she knew that face and that was his ‘I need a plan’ face but what scared her was that he was plotting against her. She tried to concentrate on taking notes as she shot a look back towards Tommy and Diggle begging them not to leave, she needed the back up at least until she could gather a counter plan. They seem to understand as Diggle nodded with a small smile and Tommy threw his head back laughing.

 

“You think that in her evil genius master plans she ever considers the fact that we know all her weaknesses.”

 

“Not at all. She relies on the fact that we never use them against her.”

 

“I really don’t think Oliver is going to respect that unwritten rule anymore”

 

“Not a chance in hell”

 

“So are we taking sides because I’m with…”

 

“Felicity, definitely Felicity”

 

“Good. Because she is the one that could completely and long term…”

 

“Ruin our lives? Well aware Merlyn.”

 

“Great my two favorite choices, extreme bodily harm or complete obliteration of my life. I really hope they never realize just how dangerous they are as a couple.”

 

“For all our sakes I hope you are right.”

 

“Definitely.” they both shuddered at the thought

 

As the meeting was coming to an end she could feel herself grow more and more anxious. As they stood and he shook hands with the board she waited for her moment to escape. As if the universe was actually on her side she spotted Moira Queen entering the room and a deep sigh of relief left her body. She immediately welcomed her and let her know that they were done here and that Oliver was completely free for anything she needed. Moira thanked her and stepped further into the room falling right into the conversations. Felicity took that as her cue and made her exit not missing the way Oliver’s eyes narrowed in her direction. She quickly plucked Tommy from Oliver’s seat and dragged him out of the office as he grinned and waved enthusiastically at Oliver through the glass wall, not missing how Diggle quickly fell in step with them.

 

She pulled him into the ladies room and without hesitation dragged him down onto the couch in the powder room.

 

“Hmm this couch is new, much more comfortable than the chairs that were here before.”

 

“How do… you know what I don’t want to know”

 

“Hey, you’re not the first hot blonde secretary to work for a Queen”

 

“Executive Assistant” said both Felicity and Diggle. She gave him a thankful smile as she looked back at Tommy’s proud grin and rolled her eyes.

 

“Anyways, he is plotting guys and it’s not pretty”

 

“So what now boss?” ask Diggle leaning against the counter.

 

“I have no plan. I really didn’t think this one through”

 

“Oh shit” was the only eloquent thing Tommy could muster.

 

“How about an escape plan?” suggested Dig with a smirk

 

“That could work Smoaky, he won’t be able to find you because that is your job. Obviously you can’t track yourself down, because you are the one hiding. So he will be lost and won’t be able to find you, making an…”

 

“We get it Merlyn!” interrupted Dig, as Felicity stared at him wide eyed and he cursed again. This babbling thing was truly unbecoming of him, it needed to stop.

 

“I don’t think hiding would help, what about my work both here and at night? Maybe I can plea my case” she said not believing it herself

 

“Beg?” questioned Diggle knowing very well it was not her style.

 

“I think anything that gets you on your knees will earn you forgiveness.” added Tommy with a sly grin. Felicity stared at him mouth agape not being able to believe Tommy’s insinuation. Diggle without missing a beat grabbed the first thing he could find, a roll of toilet paper, and launched it at Tommy making direct contact with his nose.

 

“Owww, what the hell”

 

“Shut up, before I throw that chair at you” warned Diggle the amusement clear in his eyes. Felicity having finally reacted smacked him upside the head and reminded him that he was still on thin ice.

 

“Okay, sorry but hear me out Smoaky. Using your womanly prowess might me a good option. Oliver Queen post island might have changed drastically but one thing obviously still remains the same, his libido. Using that against him might be your only way to avoid his vengeance while simultaneously having a little fun yourself.”

 

“Tommy that libido is what got us into this in the first place and now I am going to go and reward him for that, I don’t think so.”

 

“Well…” began Dig. Felicity turned wide incredulous eyes at him.

 

“Nooo not you too Dig”

 

“As much as I hate saying this Merlyn might have a point.” Tommy’s head snapped up but before he could say anything Diggle told him to shut up and continued, “You know I hate being involved in this part. You are like my little sister but all I am saying is that we know Oliver has very little ways of exacting vengeance. His main way is using your attraction and new ‘relationship’ against you so, take that away from him and he has nothing”

 

They all sat there contemplating just exactly what this would entail and slowly they all began to nod their heads. The plan was good, the plan would take away all of Oliver’s ammunition this could work.

 

“Okay, okay, okay” Felicity kept saying. It seemed she was trying to prep herself for what she had to do. This plan although effective also would require her to reign in many of her insecurities and cross some boundaries she had always thought were set in stone in the workplace. She should have known that with Oliver nothing was set in stone, it was all about adaptability and she was ready. She jumped to her feet and pointed at Dig.

 

“I need you to take me to my apartment right now, while Oliver is preoccupied. Tommy I need you to go down to the main desk and tell them that Oliver will be busy for the rest of the afternoon and that no one under no circumstances is to be let up to the top floor. If it is an emergency they must call up first. I also need you to pick something up from the store and leave them in my apartment I’ll text you the list. Lastly I need both of you to disappear. I wont be able to do this if you guys are lurking around. Dig you can have the day off, Tommy… uhhm do whatever you do during the day.”

 

“Ouch Smoak, just ouch. Just remember this was my plan, you’re welcome”

 

“Oh my goodness such a drama queen fine sorry and thank you” she said with a roll of her eyes and a kiss on the cheek. She walked up to Dig to make their way out but stopped when he just stood there looking at her. As she motioned for them to leave he turned his face and stuck out his cheek. She stared at him for half  a second and then a smile pulled at her lips as she happily stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and opened the door for her.

 

Tommy did his part going above and beyond by informing security that no one was to access the executive elevator unless pre-approved by Ms. Smoak herself.

 

Diggle drove Felicity home not really questioning why. He waited for her in her living room at her request. When she came out he literally did a double take, eyes wide as a huge grin spread over his face. Felicity simply raised one finger over her lips signaling for him to say nothing and then nodded towards the door as she made her exit. Diggle let a soft laugh leave his lips as he shook his head and simply muttered “Oliver Queen you are a dead man”.

 

As Felicity made her way into the top floor, already having made sure that Oliver was still there in his meeting with the CFO, she made her way to her desk and diligently sat down and began doing her work. She left her coat on and fought with every inch not to turn when she felt Oliver’s gaze follow her all the way and even as she sat there she knew he was looking. He knew for a fact he would be calling the CFO at some point and have him repeat everything he said from the minute she walked in but right now he just couldn’t focus he had plan and he was determined.

 

He had already cleared his schedule and now had steps he needed to take before his final blow. Which consisted of Felicity bent over the sink in his restroom, spread over  his desk and really perched anywhere he could lift her, knowing very well that she would refuse him every step of the way.. His excitement and anticipation for fighting her all the way through his plan had him missing some essential details and changes. Number one, Diggle had not come back with her, number two, she was still wearing her coat, number already too many missed details for a vigilante, her hair was down, and, number this is ridiculous how did he not notice that, she had a clothing bag, one of his suit bags. Maybe if he had noticed those details he would have known better, he would have smelled the trap that was brewing or more accurately the preemptive attack.

 

The minute the CFO stepped out of Oliver’s office Felicity stood up and walked him to the elevator with the pretense of going over some documents. Oliver stood in front of his desk leaning against it, smirking, he was sure she was avoiding him he definitely was not ready. As Felicity made her way back to her desk she slowed her steps as she undid her coat buttons right when she had a clear view of him she slowly took her coat off revealing the black pencil dress with the high side slits, it was then and only then that Oliver took all of her in. the stilettos, the hair the make-up. His confidant and arrogant posture faltered and when he went to lean his palm behind him on the desk he missed and lost his balance for a second. Felicity bit the inside of her lip to avoid laughing as she made a show of hanging her coat walking around her desk through the right side to give him a full view, of her. She pulled her chair out and slowly let herself sit and crossed her legs the slit opened wide and rode higher up her thigh, giving him a full and plentiful view. She had never been more thankful for this damn glass office. Pushing her hair over her right shoulder she bared her neck to him and continued typing, not looking at him once.

 

Had she let temptation rule her she would have seen the steady increase in his breath, his uncomfortable stance and the way his eyes were nearly black with desire. What she did sense was the minute he decided to abandon his office and almost run towards her. In her peripherals she saw him come through the door and round her desk to stand directly behind her as her whole body reacted to his hands firmly planting themselves on her shoulders. His fingers easily slipping through wide gaps of the lace that covered her shoulders. She allowed him a couple of seconds of what she knew was a smug smirk on his face until she almost imperceptibly stopped typing with her left hand and let it fall beside her as she continued to type with one hand. She ran her left hand up her thigh to her knee then let it drop knowing very well his eyes were fixed on the now wandering hand. She let it lightly grace the fabric of his pants before she let her hand fall heavier along his calf and then slowly almost to the rhythm of her typing she ran her fingers up past his knee to his thigh towards his hip bones letting the tips of her long fingers barely graze his backside as she finally found his waist and ran her hand the length of it back and forth and back and forth as she continued to type.

 

Suddenly both her wrist were caught in his hands and above her head. He brought his face to rest on her hands allowing her to rake her nails through his stubble his chest reverberating with pleasure. She allowed him a couple of seconds of the upper hand as his hands slid down her arms and her sides tickling her ribs and then made their way back up. She leaned her head back letting it rest on his stomach as he entwined his fingers with hers and wrapped his arms around her bringing his mouth to her neck. He began by leaving small nips along her neck working his way up to her jaw. Skipping over her parted lips he gave the same treatment to the other side of her neck as he slowly pulled her up to stand. He pushed her chair out of the way with his foot and released her hands so he could wrap himself completely around her as he walked her into his office, his lips never leaving her skin.

 

She knew she had a plan and was pretty certain that Oliver’s plan had nothing to do with what was happening now. Yet, they both seemed too committed into what was actually happening to even bother with their plans. Oliver knew that he promised to get payback but it all seemed pointless the minute she ran her hand up his leg. His focus had gone from payback to Felicity and the volcanic size magnitude of his need to be surrounded by her. For his senses to be overwhelmed by everything that she was. As he made his way into his private restroom and spun her in his arms he chastised himself at the realization that she would be winning every argument, fight or disagreement they ever had, if this was anything to go by. As her legs wrapped around him and she pressed her tongue against his adam’s apple he couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bending her over the sink as one of her hands grasped the faucet and the other wrapped around him as her fingers dug into his taut ass pushing him closer to her was better live than it had been in his fantasies. When her hand released the faucet and her palm slammed against the mirror as she angled her body higher and stared at him through her reflection, he knew he would never be able to look into this mirror without this image of her overwhelming him.

 

Felicity was sure that crossing this line, so soon and so extremely would be difficult and quite possibly awkward, for her. Yet, she quickly realized it was everything she never knew she wanted. It was like christening their space. Ensuring that every time she was here a pink blush colored her cheeks while her mind conjured vivid images of their lovemaking. The idea thrilled her and although the memory of this all starting because of a very specific reasons that very much went against this precise act fluttered somewhere in the distance yet, she frankly and bluntly ‘didn’t give a fuck’.

 

She also continued not to care as she straddled him in his chair her dress bunched at her waist, panties long forgotten on his bathroom floor, head thrown back as his fingers buried themselves in the flesh at her hips ensuring reminders for later. The papers left by the CFO long forgotten splayed on the floor as he picked her up with one arm their bodies still connected and swept his arm, with very little finesse, across his desk as he practically fell over with her straddling him. Their bodies hitting the glass unceremoniously as they barely lost rhythm both seeking pleasure from each other. He all but crawled on top of the desk pushing her further up until her head and shoulders had no support but his arm band around her.

 

As they laid on the couch in his office content smiles on their faces his hands playing with her skin as he laid small nips along her neck she couldn’t remember ever being so happy. As his hand reached for the zipper on her dress and he slowly dragged it down her eyes turned up with surprise to meet his. As he removed her dress he leaned in and thoroughly kissed her. With the dress pooled at her waist he stood taking her with him only letting her feet tough teh ground once the dress had dropped from her body. He leaned in to whisper in her ear as his hands began to once again explore her body.

 

“Miss Smoak I would love some memories of this gorgeous body spread across the conference table. Purely for scientific reason. I have a hypothesis that the memories I intend to make will make all future meetings far more bearable and entirely more interesting.”

 

She raised an eyebrow as she countered “You learn that in one of the four universities you dropped out of?”

 

His offended and amused look caused a laugh to escape her throat as he narrowed his eyes picked her up over his shoulder and claimed the conference room in the name of science. Where their previous encounters had been desperate and passionate this one was littered with laughter, amusement and teasing. It was by far her favorite. The lightness that overtook Oliver, the grin that never left his face and his full and deep laughter made every sensation better and more intimate. This is who she considered ‘her’ Oliver. This side she was sure he only ever revealed to her and she loved it.

 

As the sun set and the office cast in shadows they sat on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table. The ease with which they sat in silence his arm draped over her shoulders as they leaned on each other would never give clue to the fact that they were in his office, he wearing only his boxers while she wore his button up and nothing else.  When they finally made it out of QC it was only after they had come to an agreement that this would be a thing for them. At least once a week he had suggested and eventually compromised that once a month they would take a day just for them to explore the many places in his office they could make memories his goal to see how many times he could later make her blush and her goal to make him forget and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to hear what you all have to say. Please leave me your comments reviews and let me know what you would like to see covered in the final chapter.


	8. Just the Beginning: Finale Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE: Oliver and the whole gang finally get some much needed closure and we get not-so-brief looks into the more important parts of their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I know I said the next chapter was the last one and I meant it but the more I wrote and decided what I wanted to cover the longer this chapter got. therefore I decided to cut it into parts. I went with the ever popular idea of snippets from their future but they turned into quite long bits so I thought this was the best option. Hopefully you all agree. So be on the look out because I will be putting up the final episode in about 4 parts. Hopefully I cover everything you guys want some closure from and cover the essentials. So let me know what you think and yes everything is pretty much decided I just have to put it all on paper, as they say. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

* * *

After the office incident Dig and Tommy learned rather quickly that these instances between these two "crazy kids" as they would call them, would be frequent and it would only be a matter of time before one or both of them became collateral damage. They made quick work of establishing ground rules and number one on that list was NO SEX in the foundry, EVER, AT ALL, NO MATTER WHAT!

The one time they get caught in the foundry and why it never ever happens again comes a little over 6 months later after 3 very long weeks of Arrow activities. They had been dealing with a very tricky trafficker that kept getting away. Oliver had only made it to her place one night and they had both been so exhausted that they ended up falling asleep with their clothes on, on top of the covers. The night they finally caught him and handed him over to Detective Lance they had gone up to an already closed Verdant and decided to celebrate with a drink, at Tommy's insistence. As they sat in the VIP area and Tommy and Felicity still hopped up on adrenaline recounted their heroic getaway with over 20 young girls whom they had broke free from a locked warehouse, Oliver sat back slouched low on the couch and smiled at his best friend and the woman he loved feeling an overwhelming happiness in his chest. When he turned to look at Dig he noticed the same smile on his lips as his eyes struggled to stay open.

When Oliver woke up a couple of hours later the sight that greeted him made him laugh out loud. Dig was on his stomach splayed on one of the couches that was about a foot too short for his body. Tommy and Felicity had somehow managed to fall asleep on the loveseat. Felicity was sitting legs tucked under her with Tommy's head on her lap as his legs dangled off the armrest and his two hands clasped the hand that layed on his chest. He recalled the couple of instances when he and Tommy had passed out together only to wake up to Tommy clasping his hand, his body curled around the entwined hands. He always wondered why he did that and would tease him endlessly. Now as he lay there the most peaceful look on his face he wasn't angry or bothered. He understood, Felicity also gave him a great sense of comfort and peace and it was obvious that Tommy's bond with Felicity afforded him the same.

"Should I worry that you stare at your best friend with dreamy eyes while he sleeps?" Felicity whispered rubbing her eyes with her one free hand.

"Well, he was, technically, my first long term relationship" whispered back Oliver, amusement evident in his voice.

"You never do forget your first love"

"Or your last" he said immediately feeling the shift in his own body as the memory of how long it had been since they had been together pushed to the forefront. Felicity's brows wrinkled as she contemplated what he said.

"How does that work are you referring to the last person you loved as who you were with before or does it mean the last person you fell in love with in your overall life, because then why would you forget if you are with them. In that case…" the sound of Oliver shifting on the couch as his stare quickly turned from amused and dreamy to lustful and predatory had her losing her train of thought. His slight nod towards the foundry had her carefully untangling herself from Tommy as heat and anticipation spread from somewhere deep inside to the tips of her body igniting her senses. Briefly, she thought that maybe at some point she should analyze his ability to set her aflame so quickly and with just a look. Now, was not that time.

The instant she was by his side and looked up at him he slammed his mouth into hers and picked her up. Without prompt she wrapped her legs around his hips and buried her fingers in his hair as he walked them towards the foundry. They spent a couple of minutes pressed against the door. realizing that making out and attempting to punch in an 8 digit code was a skill that evaded them. Finally tumbling into the foundry the clothes started to fall, forgotten. As they fell on to the mats limbs tangled,lips desperately seeking and sucking, tongues exploring and demanding they lost all sense of time, space and rules. They would regret that just a little over an hour later. Their hands wandering and exploring teasingly, trying to mutually awaken their arousal, again, is how Dig and Tommy would have found them had Oliver not heard the click of the door quickly lifting Felicity and making a run for the bathroom. Barely catching Tommy's voice as he clearly said

"What the fuck?".

It takes 20 min and a pep talk to finally convince Felicity to vacate the restroom. Only to find two very angry and not amused at all partners, arms crossed, standing outside, waiting. They apologize, endlessly. Oliver tries to garner some sympathy using the 'it had been three weeks, come on as guys you should understand' card but gaining no sympathy.

Diggle and Tommy having had 20 minutes to come up with a plan, they both decide that how they handle this will determine all future incidents and how seriously they will take their rules. So, the obvious route in Tommy's words was to hold a mutiny and boycott everything and maybe let loose a couple of secrets.

As Diggle stares wide eyed, Tommy feels the urge to fidget under his stare but when he sees the smile tug at his lips he relaxes. Diggle's strong and confident nod sends the wheels spinning in Tommy's head. By the time the bathroom door opens they know exactly what they are doing. They let them sweat it out each apologizing and trying every trick in the book as they just stand and stare. When silence takes over they let it settle for a bit before Tommy turns to Oliver slowly and with calculated moves a mischievous grin on his face that cause Oliver's stomach to slightly drop.

"Do you remember a month ago when you were stuck in that late meeting and Felicity went out in the field to run comms for me." At Oliver's confused nod as a flash of anger passed his eyes at the memory of knowing she had gone out without him, Tommy afforded a look at Felicity who had gone pale. "Well that's not exactly what happened. She had called Dig and me but when we didn't pick up she went out by herself then when she needed a cover story she made me say that I had gone out and that she had stayed in the car. The truth is she went investigating on her own, almost got caught and do you remember the bruises on her hand" this time he didn't even wait for Oliver's acknowledgment not that he would get it since he was too busy staring angry surprised eyes at Felicity, "well, they were not from training with Dig, who she also made lie, but from the security guards face who she punched in order to get out." Felicity was torn between murdering Tommy or facing Oliver and the wrath that was bound to come before she could make up her mind Dig cleared his throat and sought out her line of sight until she settled with paying attention to him internally thanking him for the reprieve.

"Do you remember about two and a half months ago when we went patrolling and you heard those weird noises and Oliver told you the comms had been acting up for sometime and you ended up building new ones from scratch, a whole new intercom system for our patrols"

A little confused Felicity answered "uhhmm of course it took me a little over a month to perfect that system."

"Well, interference, at least the kind Oliver claimed wasn't necessarily what you heard"

at that Oliver's excellent memory woke up from it's anger directed at them for lying to him and as the realization hit him the panicked almost desperate way he let out Dig's name made Tommy almost lose it. Dig simply continued, undeterred.

"We were patrolling in the Glades when we stumbled upon a woman being mugged. We didn't do much because the guy got one look at the Arrow and took off running but, once she realized the danger had passed he turned to give me the all clear, I looked down for two seconds to call the SCPD but when I looked up the Arrow was sharing a passionate kiss with his rescuee."

"That is not true that is not what happened. She kissed the Arrow and immediately got pushed away"

"Dude, it is seriously creepy when you talk in third person like that"

"Shut up Tommy"

"I swear Felicity I didn't kiss her. That crazy woman took advantage that I had turned to make sure Dig had called the SCPD that _I_ never noticed when she came around and grabbed me to plant a kiss on the Arrow." He really had immediately pulled away but enough seconds had transpired for Dig to make fun of him and every time, since, in any argument they had he threatened to tell Felicity about his passionate kiss with a thankful not unattractive woman in the alley.

Tommy and Dig laugh having left them completely speechless. As they walk away content, they can't help make sure their point got across.

"You think they will ever do it again" asked Tommy loud enough that hey could hear.

"I think they learned their lesson. Don't mess with the people that hold your secrets"

They were right, eventually they all would laugh about the incident but the point was made and that line was never crossed again. Well maybe just twice more, one being when Tommy finally revealed to Laurel the big secret. When Tommy and Laurel got caught and received the same treatment, he wanted to be angry but he just couldn't, especially not after he realized that not only were they truly his equals and partners but they had accepted Laurel just the same, they were a family.

Happily, Dig hung onto the fact that he was the only one that had any respect for their workplace. His resolve was eventually tested. It took him time to get over his relationship with Carly, after she was offered a job on the other side of the country and knowing Diggle wouldn't follow they tried the long distance thing eventually realizing it just wasn't going to work. They were still close and his nephew was still his priority, but he had to move on. When Lyla Michaels came knocking back into his life, he understood, a little more, Oliver and Tommy's faltering wills. When Lyla stepped up and almost instinctively became an honorary member of his group and close friends with Felicity, Dig knew things really did happen for a reason. He might of never disrespected his workplace, but he disrespected the hell out hers, on more than one occasion, but that was his little secret, their little secret, and maybe Felicity's but he didn't know that Lyla had recruited her to erase said evidence by hacking into A.R.G.U.S but both women decided he didn't need to know, ever.

* * *

Their actual first big fight came after Thea and Moira are kidnapped by Slade Wilson. The previous weeks leading up to Slade's big move had been tension driven and Oliver was a mess. Even Felicity struggled to get through to him most days but, at night as they laid in bed his head perfectly tucked into her neck as she played with his hair and reassured him that they would get through this he would relax enough to get some semblance of sleep. Unfortunately, he didn't come home every night and the past week it seemed like he had slept absolutely nothing. So when the abduction happened and he suited up she knew he was in no condition to do anything but get himself killed. She let him prep and when he was going to suit up she knocked him out with one of his own tranquilizer arrows. She had called Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen to help, without his knowledge. Bruce wore the hood, he was the distraction, and Barry was there to do the rescuing. The plan had worked. Up until Bruce got close enough that Slade's belief that he was Oliver faded as he realized the deception. Slade had raised his sword at Moira but it was too late Barry had already swiped both the Queen women and they were at the edge of the road where Diggle and Tommy waited.

When Oliver woke up and they told him everything was okay he had stalked out without saying a word and none of them tried to stop him. He went home and they didn't hear from him in 3 days. When he finally showed up at the lair Felicity almost wished he hadn't. The minute Tommy, Diggle and her walked down the steps and saw him they stopped not really knowing what to say. When he bore his eyes into her and without even glancing at them ordered them to "Get fucken lost" they both hesitated and flanked opposite sides of Felicity, she gave them the slightest of nods and reluctantly they left.

The conversation began extremely tense and cold but soon enough he was bellowing out his anger and frustration and when he ordered her never ever to go above his head again her shouts matched his. Tables were flipped, chairs tossed and empty threats made. They broke up and took it back all within the same sentence. The tension was palpable and Oliver felt torn between his anger and his gratitude that they were all still alive to live another day and win this pending battle against the man he once called a friend.

By the end of the shouts Felicity was being slammed against the side pillar but for totally different reasons. When her bare ass was unceremoniously dropped on her cold metal desk and her computer monitors clattered she didn't care. When a scream of ecstasy left her lips as Oliver dropped to his knees and buried himself deep between her thighs licking, sucking and tasting what he had denied himself for too long since Slade had come back, he wondered how he would ever do any of this without her. Realizing he didn't want or have any intention of ever not being with her the fear of losing her overwhelmed him as it combined with his desperation to be connected with her as much and as intimately as possible. As the moans grew louder the declarations of love free falling from their lips along with the breathy calls of each others names, Oliver found a new reason to defeat the current evil under the bed, his only reason Felicity. His desperate need to have everything he thought he would never have again, and to have it with her. That night they had broken their rule of no sex in the lair but they knew Diggle and Tommy would understand. They did, anybody who witnessed how deep their love ran, understood, including Slade.

* * *

When Slade took her, there was no need to restrain him or sedate him. That was the plan. After multiple failed attempts and some almost loses their backs were pushed against the wall and they were out of time and options. The city was burning and innocents were dying. His family had fled after the first attempt and they all knew Slade was coming for her. After many arguments and debates the plan, her plan, was set. She would let herself get caught and knowing, hoping, praying with every fiber of his being that Slade would not harm her until he was there to witness it they split up as he waited anxiously. When Slade called and told him he had her, he had known it was coming he had been waiting and yet, it took all the air out of him and his chest clenched, his knees weakened and he felt his voice break as he demanded to know where she was.

When he saw her there with the sword to her throat standing so resolute some of that tension that had overtaken his body the past days eased but, it was immediately replaced by the greatest fear he had ever felt. When he saw her reach for the syringe in her pocket he offered his life to anyone who was listening so that this would go well. He saw the moment she made her decision and almost in slow motion he saw her arm go up and the needle pierce his neck. When he saw the sword slice down her shoulder a roar escaped his chest and without even thinking he reached for Slade's other sword and raised it at Slade as he turned around, but before he could lower it two arrow needles filled with tranquilizers were released from his bow and were now firmly planted into Slade's arm and chest. Slade dropped to his knees and then he was out cold. When Oliver turned he saw one of the most beautiful sights ever, Felicity holding his bow shoulders set straight and unharmed. As he reached for her confusion painted on his face, she pulled the collar of her shirt down and showed him the thin black material, at his questioning look she smiled and simply said "A gift, from Wayne". A few days later Wayne Enterprises received a package with a piece of high tech software that they had been begging QC's applied sciences to collaborate or sell to them with a simple note that said "I still owe you one -OQ".

As they walked the beach on Lian Yu. Felicity's smile was a thing to be witnessed. Her laugh of amusement at Tommy's amazement with the island was now officially his favorite sound. Tommy begged Oliver to give them a tour of where his best friend spent 5 years vacationing he teased playfully. Diggle couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they could kid about this particular part of Oliver's life that not too long ago he wouldn't even mention. As Felicity and Tommy entertained themselves Oliver and Diggle fell back just watching and enjoying the first sense of peace in a long time, the first actual win.

As he gave into Tommy's request and carefully guided them to the top of a cliff he, often, found himself at once he was actually alone on the island, towards the end of his stay, he marveled at the fact that walking in his footsteps no longer paralyzed him. He playfully pointed out things as they walked much like a tour guide, setting grins on all their faces. Once he gave them the all clear and let them roam, somewhat free, as they approached the bottom of the cliff he knew this was one memory he would always keep. The laughter build and left him so naturally that it even surprised him as he watched Felicity loop her arm with Tommy's and sync their footsteps then rush forward tugging Tommy along to catch up to Diggle and force him to loop around her other arm and quickly all three were synced together like kids in a playground. When Felicity turned and smiled at him, he knew he finally had happy memories. She had asked him once her voice tainted with sympathy and hurt on his behalf if he had any happy memories and he had bowed his head too ashamed to answer. Now he had her to thank, all of them, for most of his happy memories and this sight would definitely rank high.

As they reached the top, laughing and joking around he was suddenly hit with a realization, they were now safe. Everything he had always denied himself was at an arms reach and he was ready to take hold and embark on an adventure with his partners. He just needed one last thing, Oliver wanted to make one great defining memory, one happy story on this island. Of all the ways he imagined this moment in his life this was not, ever, anywhere near what he envisioned. Before the island he always thought it would be an overly choreographed moment that he was certain would be somewhat forced and thrust upon his life, that as far as memories went would probably be more of a regret. For a brief period he envisioned an over the top grandiose display worthy of his last name. Recently every idea seemed too small, too meaningless. Everytime he imagined it, the what, the when, and the where was always different the only constant was the who. So, when they all stood at the top of the cliff, side by side, looking out on the ocean that he had once cursed, content smiles on their faces he focused on Felicity as she looked at each of them and let out a deep, peaceful, endearing sigh and entwined her hand in his while raising it to her mouth to leave a lingering kiss and then pressed it on top of her heart. He without hesitation or forethought dropped on one knee at the top of the cliff that overlooked everything, with his two, other best friends, his brothers, standing there as witnesses, still holding her hand and asked Felicity to marry him. No grand declaration of love, their life their sacrifices had and would always say much more than they could ever with just words. No elaborate secret plan in an attempt to blow her mind, it's not like he could ever really lie to her anyway. None of that was necessary their lives were lived at full speed and their time was unknown. Honesty and each other was all they needed.

When she fell into what seemed an endless silence, for a second he panicked, when she threw her arms around him thoroughly knocking him on his ass and kissed him until they couldn't breath and Tommy and Diggle grunted in disgust he couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness for ever doubting. As they both laughed, laying on the ground Felicity draped haphazardly over his chest, he realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"You know I need to hear it for it to be official." he stated with a playful smile

She stared at him for a bit as if in deep thought. Then slowly raised her hand and gently ran her fingers from his hair to his brow tracing his features carefully and with the utmost adoration. She leaned down until their noses nearly touched but his face was still clear to her and gave him an answer better than the 'yes' he wanted.

"I love you Oliver Queen, I have always loved you, had I never met you, I don't think I would have ever known what it was to truly love. We live a crazy and unpredictable life but you can forever be certain of one absolute truth in your life, I will always believe in you, I will always LOVE you." and just like that she kissed him again and made him the happiest man, ever. It took another 20 min and some pebbles being flicked at them before they disentangled and made their way back down, of course, not before hugging their best friends as both Tommy and Diggle let out simultaneous loud "It's about fucken time" as Tommy in his style added "I thought I was going to have to propose for you or hell trick you into marrying each other, you guys are exhausting" while Dig simply nodded agreeing.

They happily climbed back down to head home and start their new chapter. The one thing Oliver knew for a fact was that this one happy memory surpassed all the bad ones, it balanced out his time on this island and anywhere else his life had gone. When he left he turned back one last time and thanked the place that had forged him into the man he was now, the man strong enough and smart enough to fight and survive the man determined enough to be worth the woman he would soon call his wife. When she asked how on earth he had a ring and why he had brought it with him he simply smiled and kissed her, she didn't need to know he had carried it with him for the past 2 months, not now at least.

The flight back home is full of laughter and planning, followed by shouts and congratulations when Digg tells them that Carly is pregnant. Felicity immediately grabs her phone and calls her to reprimand her for not telling her and then gush over all the things she is buying for her nephew or niece. She demands to be called aunty Felicity and glares at Tommy when he suggest they call her Aunt Smoaks. Eventually they fall into comfortable conversation Tommy entertaining Digg as he flies the it gets a little to quite Tommy turns to find Oliver and Felicity thoroughly making out like teenagers. When she ends up on his lap and his hands begin to roam Tommy loudly and in a disapproving father tone warns them that there will be no "inflight meal" when they look at him a bit confused he adds "there will be no mile high club initiation on this flight, do you hear me" Felicity, almost instantly, turns deep red and buries her head in the crook of his neck as they all begin to laugh. The rest of the flight, Tommy entertains them with his battle scars and stories although, Felicity never makes an attempt to climb off of Oliver's lap, happily entwining her hands with his where they rest low and tightly on her hip. As they start to descend over Starling, his city, Oliver feels happy at the life he has been allowed. A deep sense of joy settles within him and for the first time in a long time, in ever, he can see his life and what it holds and he is damn ecstatic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so although that could be the end like I said it is not. There will be three more parts to this. But please tell me what you thought Review and comment please and I am hoping on Wednesday to have the second part done! Thanks to you all for sticking with this story! :)


	9. Just The Semi Middle: The Finale Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE ANYTHING!! i just realized that I totally messed up and without warning jumped from Carly to Lyla, WTF?!! Okay, so I have semi-fixed this by adding a little bit to the end of the first snippet in the last chapter and making the not-so-subtle transition from Carly to Lyla because, well, it works better for me! SORRY! FYI if you catch another error let me know, thanks!
> 
> More funny intimate moments, in my opinion, to be honest! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Thank you for all your comments I promise I will answer them all soon. thank you for reading and to all the newcomers Thank you for picking this story up and congrats for not having to wait like some of my poor other readers.
> 
> Now here is the second part of the final chapter. A couple more eventful moments that I hope you enjoy as they are in the already expected style of these crazy characters. Let me know what you think and let me know what you think will happen in the last two parts! ENJOY!

 

* * *

Six months later the Arrow races on his bike through the streets of Starling City. Dodging traffic and not respecting a single red light. His bike comes to a screeching halt outside in the back ambulance bay of Starling Memorial. He hopes off and quickly changes stuffing his green leathers into a compartment on the bike. He puts on jeans and a grey hoodie, all he has with him and takes off at a punishing pace running towards the entrance. He doesn't even bother to check in and goes right past the elevators to the stairs climbing the 11 flights with almost no effort.

When he comes barreling out the door right in front of the waiting room Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel along with two other people in the waiting area jump out of their seats. Felicity lets out a small gasp and runs towards him grabbing his arm and tugging him, effectively spinning him completely around. He looks at her confused until she reaches into his hoodie and pulls his mask off. His eyes go wide and Felicity tries, miserably, to hold in her laughter as a snort escapes her. She inconspicuously tucks the mask into her purse and walks back to Tommy and Laurel shooting apologetic looks at the other two people in the room.

They all try to withhold their laughter as they wait, they all fail. When Diggle comes rushing out the door with a huge grin on his face they cheer and run to hug him. John Andrew Jonas Diggle-Michaels is the most precious baby they have ever seen. Felicity immediately demands to be called Aunty Felicity, Tommy suggest Aunt Smoaks earning a punch in his shoulder from both Laurel and Felicity. They all offer congratulations and swoon over little Johnny. That is until Tommy delights them all with the story of how Uncle Arrow made the best entrance ever to the delivery. When Diggle and Lyla cant stop laughing and refuse to believe it Felicity with a few taps shows them hospital footage on her laptop causing the room to erupt into laughter as Oliver pouts while holding Johnny and conspires with him to teach him how to make his parents lives miserable when he grows up.

Diggle reminds him that someday he and Felicity will have kids and payback will be a bitch. That comment sends the room into complete silence as Oliver lets the image settle and is thoroughly pleased by it. After a few seconds of comfortable silence Oliver simply shrugs and continues to list for little Johnny all the trouble they could get into. Felicity saves the footage to her personal drive and then thoroughly erases it from the hospital's digital system.

The story of how the arrow sped on his bike to make it to Johnny's birth and ended up running into labor and delivery still wearing his mask ended up being Little Johnny's, the arrows number one fan, favorite bedtime story. The day he found out it was true and that his Uncle Oliver was the Arrow and his dad was his partner, became his favorite day ever and more importantly the day he decided to follow the family business, to his parents dismay.

* * *

Oliver Queen can count on one hand the times that he has cried. Felicity in a form fitting, lace, cream colored dress with a long veil covering her from head to toe walking slowly towards him, firmly holding his gaze as tears filled her eyes and a small smile tugged her ruby red lips up will always be his favorite and most memorable. Plus it is the only time that there was actual photographic evidence.

As Felicity gets closer and sees the tears welling and free falling from his eyes her smile widens. When she stands next to him in front of a small group of family and friends and looks over his shoulder and smirks behind him he raises his brow as he wipes a rogue tear clinging to his chin and looks back just in time to see Tommy and Diggle let out annoyed sighs as they reach into their pockets and pull out money that they promptly hand over to her. Felicity's smile is a full grin as she folds the bills and puts them in her bouquet, then turns to a still confused Oliver places her hand on his cheek as she leans in

"Okay, I am ready to become yours forever, and for you to be mine and I'll tell you later, promise"

He resigns himself and takes her hand and turns to take the most important step in his life. The ceremony is too long for his liking as he makes evident when he crushes Felicity with a kiss before the judge even has a chance to give him permission, not that he ever needed anyone's but Felicity's. They are greeted with laughter and applause as the kiss lingers a little longer than is necessary and the crowd starts to hoot and holler. When they break apart Felicity is flushed and she is glad to have listened to Thea and worn extra long lasting lipstick.

As they have their first dance she whispers in his ear a secret between only them. When his laughter comes thundering out and he turns amused eyes at his two best men, they immediately feel relief that he is not angry. Usually he would be angry that they bet with Felicity about who would cry first him or her. Yet, swaying in the middle of a dance floor under a sheer tent covered in twinkling lights with drapes of colorful flowers along the sides he really can't be bothered to care, he is too happy for anything to ruin this moment, so he laughs, long and hard and kisses his wife thoroughly, simply because he can, he can call her his wife and that is the best part, well the second best part.

At the end of the night as they watch the guest slowly trickle out with congratulations and well wishes they both sigh in relief. It had been a battle to get the wedding they really wanted. Yet, they both were extremely happy they had fought for it. Especially as the end of the night neared and the 40+ guest, well, 43 to be precise, began to leave Felicity couldn't begin to be grateful that she didn't have to say good bye and thanks and hug 500+ guest as was expected of a Queen wedding.

Little by little only their close group of friends were left as they all sat in one table, heels long forgotten under the table, ties strung haphazardly along with jackets on chairs and plenty of empty glasses and bottles littered on the table. Oliver sat and simply observed the easy conversation and cheesy jokes, mainly from Tommy, but more importantly the free falling laughter. He wished he could capture this moment of easiness, this moment of pure unadulterated happiness that they could all share, together, over one simple fact, his marriage. That brought an enormous grin to his face in a moment when the conversation had lulled.

"What's with the goofy grin" asked his wife, God he loved the sound of that, so much so that he felt compelled to introduce her to random people just so he could say it as many times as possible. He simply turned and kissed her letting his lips softly linger over hers as he inhaled deeply producing an equally goofy grin on her face.

"I could easily say the same to you Mrs. Queen?"

"It's simple Mr. Queen, am smiling at my goofy looking husband, because I realized I like stoic husband, and I like intense husband, and happy husband, and really every version that goes followed by the word husband but I genuinely LOVE goofy husband, goofy husband is definitely my favorite"

"I shall keep that in mind. For the record I love all version of my wife, even loud voice intense wife."

"I will remind you of that statement, mister"

"Ugghh"

"Nope, nope no taking it back, no complaining." at that he laughed as he leaned closer to her making sure only she could hear him.

"It's not that. It's just…" he hesitated for a minute which was all it took to spike her curiosity as she slightly straightened out in her seat and payed closer attention to him.

"From now until the foreseeable future you are not allowed to call me anything but 'husband', 'my husband', 'love of my life' or any variation of that. That's your wedding gift for me"

"I thought the little outfit I picked out at Agent Provocateur was my little very tiny gift for you, husband of mine"

"Oh no I expect that to become common fare, wife of mine" at that she slightly popped up and made her "I just had a thought face", so he waited, extremely amused.

"What about Mr. Queen? I mean we work together and I can hardly go around calling you husband or my love? So we have to make some…" he didn't let her finish that statement before he was kissing her deeply and slowly, taking his time to explore her mouth like it was the first time, like he was just discovering how much she liked it when he did that swooping motion with his tongue against hers, as if he had no idea how much it turned her on when he held her head tightly and guided her movements as they kissed, turning, pushing and pulling as he wanted to get the most of the kiss. As he finally pulled away, she was breathless, flustered and her vision took a bit to re-adjust. He trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear as he whispered

"You can definitely call me Mr. Queen, preferably when wearing little to no clothes. As for the office just be grateful we get any work done when you prance around in those skirts and dresses, telling me what to do all day long, your husband has a limited amount of self control, so let's just be grateful."

At that, her laughter, sprinkled with a nervousness she had not felt in a long time over Oliver's stare, echoed through what she just now realized was an almost empty tent. Her laugh stopped almost immediately as she cast curious eyes around the room only to find Dig near the exit ushering their friends out. As he felt her stare, he turned soft and loving eyes toward her and simply smiled that signature Dig smile that usually went accompanied by some witty remark about them being crazy as his eyes screamed 'man, i love you guys'. Then he straightened out, raised his chin and did a big overly exaggerated swoop gesturing to the entire, now empty tent, as to emphasize that they were now alone and then he brought his hand from his head down to the floor as he bowed like a Victorian gentleman then he stood, winked at her and turned and walked to catch up with the rest of the group. The last thing Felicity heard was Diggle yelling at Tommy "Hurry it up Merlyn, I am not carrying your drunk ass!"

In that moment she was sure this is what bliss felt like. She only turned her attention back to her husband as she felt him take her hand and bring her to his feet. He set his phone down as a soft tune played and then pulled her in and began to sway, just breathing each other in. Slowly but surely their hands began to wander and then they were kissing. Not feeling rushed or gawked at. they just enjoyed re-exploring each other inch by inch i an almost lethargic manner that allowed for deep and spine tingling emotions to build and fill them until they were almost exploding.

As Oliver lifted her off the ground and sat her on top of the table while thoroughly exploring her neck and leaving what she knew would be mark in the valley of her breast, Felicity did away with the buttons of his shirt and his belt. As they slowly undressed each other revealing a bit at a time then stopping and exploring every new piece of skin, they could both feel the anticipation build at a punishingly slow pace and reveled in the fact that they could still find new and intimate ways to re-discover each other.

When they were both devoid of all their clothes, he picked her up, winding her legs around his hips and sat down in the big comfy chair he had occupied all night, he ran his fingers through her hair and just stared at her as she smiled at him. She caressed his face knowing that they both just needed to take in this moment. His hands found their way down her sides past her hips, to her thighs as he ran them back and forth with no real hurry to do nothing more just then. As his hands approached her hips once again she brought her own down and stopped his ministrations. Securing his hands on her hips she raised up holding onto his shoulders and slowly brought her self back down to finally connect in that way that only they could, in that perfect fit, welcome home kind of way. She gave a quick squeeze to his hands as she brought her hands up and cupped his face and whispered "What does my husband want, what does he need?" she felt his whole body tense and his grip cut into her skin. She saw that look cross his face, a look that only she could provoke when she surprised and amazed him all in the same action. Without missing a beat he pulled her down tighter against him as he leaned forward and simply said "My wife, you, that's all I ever needed"

Once they both laid out on the ground having used some of the table cloths as makeshift sheets and stared up at the twinkling lights as they mixed with the stars. She couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. As he turned his face slightly to face her a questioning look took over his face. She laughed again before answering.

"Well, that was a waste of a $2,700 a night penthouse suite" without missing a beat he countered.

"But this $7,000 tent was totally worth every penny, I might just leave it on the estate for ever." They both laughed loudly as they went back and forth supplying outrageous reasons as to how they could use the tent and make it functional and justify keeping it in the Queen Manor garden, forever. Their laughter only growing louder and louder as their suggestions became that much more outlandish. Yes, she was certain now, not a single microscopic speck of doubt was left, this, all of this, doing all of this with him, was her bliss.

* * *

When the Justice League comes calling by kidnapping Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Tommy, the wives and Thea the fiance are livid to say the least. When Felicity receives a phone call from Oliver and answers screaming and then falls into an eerie silence they all know that what is coming is not good at all. When she walks over to Thea and laurel and says the one name they never thought to hear again, there is no question as to what they must do.

Malcolm Merlyn comes back, with friends and a sinister plan. The league has futilely tried to stop him and all he seems to demand is that his children be brought to him. They all discuss this over a video call at the Justice League Satellite. Oliver refuses to let Thea anywhere near him and Roy immediately threatens everyone with bodily harm if they even enter Starling City followed by Tommy stating with no room for argument that he would go alone. Arguments breakout on both sides of the call with the exception of Felicity and Thea who talk amongst themselves whom Diggle seems to be the only one to notice. That is until Felicity uses her loud voice

"ENOUGH! This isn't upto any of you" when they start to want to argue argue she shoots her husband and brothers in law a death glare they know too well. When Superman steps up and tries to reason with her she puts a stop to him almost instantly

"Don't even start . With all due respect you don't get to kidnap half my family and then think you can come here and tell us what to do. So I suggest you stay out of it, Mr.Kent " she added loudly and clearly with intention. Superman's eyes grew wide as he contemplates the petite blonde on the other side of the screen. "You have your powers and I have mine. Now if you don't mind bringing my family back we have business to discuss, privately. Once we have made a decision we will let you know, is that clear."

Almost in unison Superman and Batman both said "Crystal, Mrs. Queen". The screen went black and five minutes later they were outside Verdant. With a laugh Superman said "good luck" nobody answered but Dig "thanks, we'll need it"

The minute they walk down Felicity immediately tells them that Thea has decided to go and she will hear no argument because although she said all that stuff about family the decision was really only ever Tommy and Thea's. They set a plan in motion and with the League backing them up they are confident it will work.

Three hours into the mission Thea was regretting ever agreeing to this as she found herself standing in a room with the dad she never wanted holding a gun pointed at his head and with nowhere to go but through him. He kept mocking and taunting her to shot. To prove just how much she really was his daughter. Telling her how Robert Queen never loved or wanted her. As he hands shook she tried to remember all her training, she tried to focus on Roy's voice guiding her through the steps of staying in control and Lyla telling her to remove the safety, grip the gun naturally and keep her eyes open.

She took a couple of stabilizing breaths when she heard Tommy's voice echo through the room as he came crashing in through a side wall. Malcolm took the distraction as his opportunity and took the gun from her and attempted to grab her as a shield. Before she knew it she was slamming her elbow and full weight into him and wiggling free from his grasp. As she ran away he raised the gun and pointed it at her back, turning to grin at Tommy his eyes went wide as he saw Tommy pull the trigger.

The day Tommy killed their father was the single most happy and sad day of her life. She was happy to be alive and that her brother was too. She was sad that although life had given her a second opportunity at having a dad, the dad it gave her was barely a man worthy of the life he lived. As she hugged her brother tightly and let the fear she had been fighting consume her she sobbed along with her brother.

Tommy had lost the father he loved and hated all at once. The man he looked up to and whose approval he sought for most of his life. He had taken the life of his father and that would haunt him forever. He had prevented his sister from having this burden and saved her life, that fact would help ease that pain, in time.

* * *

"Hey Wizard, relax what are you doing?"

"I can't Smoaky I just, I feel like I am about to come out of my skin I can't stand still and I think I am going to blow chunks."

"Whoa, whoa mister, please direct all fluid projectile to the nearest waste basket."

"What the hell Smoaky? What kind of Best Woman are you?" a throat clears as the door closes and they both turn to find an amused Oliver enter fixing his bowtie.

"Correction she is co-best woman/man/ I am really starting to get confused by this" he laughed, causing Tommy to let out a huff mixed with a chuckle as he plopped down

"I fucken picked the worst co-best wo-man ever."

"A life plagued with shitty choices, why stop now Wizard" that earned Felicity a pillow to the face which in return earned him to get dog-piled by her as she attacked him repeatedly with the pillow. As Oliver watched his wife and best friend he couldn't help but smile wide at the fact that this camaraderie seemed to come easily to them after everything they had encountered.

"Mercy, mercy I give up Smoaky I give up"

As Felicity climbed off him laughing she straightened her jacket and fixed her bowtie. As Oliver watched his wife in skinny tuxedo pants, with a tightly tailored tuxedo jacket he felt that warmth begin in his stomach. The warmth that he had felt for her since before he acknowledged his feelings for her, had slowly turned into a raging blaze that continuously burned yet, it seemed to only rage louder and stronger since they'd been married. Felicity quickly read the look in his eyes winked at him as she made a show of smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from the back of her pants and her butt as she looked over her shoulder at him. Oliver narrowed his eyes as he let out a groan under his breath, causing her to chuckle.

After calming Tommy, for real, and assuring him that everything would be perfect they finally got told that they were ready for them to take their places. As they made their way out behind Tommy Oliver grabbed Felicity by her hips and roughly tugged her back straight into his chest, when she arched her back pushing her ass back he let out a pretty loud grunt. As he gripped her hips tighter and leaned down rasping his teeth along her ear he whispered,

"I am going to rip that damn tuxedo off your body when we get home" the shiver that ran down her body gave him a deep primal satisfaction that only lasted him until she turned her head around and licked a long line along his jawline as she swiveled her hips back into him. The distraction allowed her to pull away leaving him reeling from all the sensations she provoked in him. When he opened his eyes full of heat and locked into her gaze she smirked at him, blew him a kiss and winked as she turned the corner. He might have plans for once they got home and that tuxedo of hers but she seemed to have plans until then and he knew he was in for a hard night.

The ceremony was the tear jerker everyone expected. Laurel looked amazing and had a glow that Felicity couldn't quite put her finger on. Tommy although a nervous wreck before, now, as he looked at Laurel on Quentin's arm walking towards him he looked almost serene. Tommy seemed to be holding together until Quentin went to hug him and before pulling away told him "Take care of her, son". As Tommy's eyes went wide and looked at him Quentin simply smiled and nodded confirming that after everything he truly considered him a son. As Tommy turned to face the love of his life the tears were already falling and as predicted they never stopped. As they kissed and the flashes went off Felicity and Oliver made their way down the aisle only stopping so that Dig and Roy could hand her some money as she let out a triumphant "Thank you boys, always a pleasure doing business with you". As Oliver turned incredulous eyes on her she simply smiled innocently and tucked the money into her pocket.

As the wedding progressed they all danced, celebrated and drank. Except Laurel, Felicity noted with curiosity. Slowly, but surely the realization hit her as they all laughed and chatted together and before her mind could catch up with her brain Felicity pointed her finger accusingly at Laurel and without a pause whisper shouted "OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" as the words left her mouth her hand came up and clamped over her traitorous mouth and her eyes went big, already apologizing with her eyes as she looked between Laurel and Tommy. The laughter and chatter immediately seized as Roy and Oliver both choked on their drinks. When Tommy's eyes dropped and a smile staring tugging at his lips as Laurel simply turned red and stuttered, it was Thea's turn to react without filter "Oh my god she's right you are pregnant" This time Laurel did react shushing everybody as an inevitable smile spread across her face.

"Yes, we are but nobody knows. We weren't planning on telling anybody until after the first trimester and more importantly after this whole wedding ordeal. We just found out about a month ago so it is also news to us."

"Very much new to us, but we are crazy happy" Tommy almost shouted, as he kissed her on the cheek with a loud pop.

There was a hush over all of them before they all screamed at the same time celebrating and hugging them. As the guest at the reception turned to look at them in confusion they simply attributed it to their normal antics and smiled at the festivity amongst what they assumed were 'life-long' friends. As they all celebrated Sarah rushed over asking what the hell was happening, having missed the news when she went to get more drinks, as they all tried to hide their smirks, Tommy, simply ran his hand over Laurel's stomach to which Sarah for the first time in years shrieked and ran to hug her sister as they both jumped and twirled laughing, together.

As Tommy and Laurel settled into their comfy couch, Laurel a little slower given her rounded belly, to look at their newly arrived wedding pictures they began slowly reminiscing. That is until a gasp came from Laurel catching Tommy's attention. She turned watery eyes to him to see a beautiful collage of pictures of the whole gang. In the center, two pictures, one of all of them posing all smiles and the other one of all them cheering and shouting as they found out of the future little wizard, as Felicity called the baby. One day later that picture was framed and placed on their mantle. Where it remained, as more pictures were slowly added over the years. But that one picture their first official mantle picture was always the constant, much like their friendships.

* * *

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: So there is part two. Stick around because these are just the "given" the expected moments from here on out things get, in honor of these characters a little crazy and a whole lot more humorous! LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Still Just the Middle: The Finale Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes their happy ending but they manage to get right back on track, plus 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part of the third part. This is taking longer than I expected I just got a promotion at work so I've been working quite a bit and have very little free time. This part was suppose to have much more but since it has already taken me so long I decided to post what I have an add another part to the final parts so now there will be 5 parts total or maybe 6... I think I jumped the shark on ending this story LOL!! Anyways hope you enjoy this it is a lot more angsty than i expected and angsty really isn't my thing but it just happened so oh well! As always I own nothing and hope you like it!

 

Charity galas had become common fare in their lives, as expected, when they married billionaire ‘playboys’. Once again, Tommy and Oliver were all over the place shaking hands with big names and signing checks for good causes. Felicity was usually along for the ride easing the tension and making everyone smile which made Oliver’s job a lot easier. Yet, in the last month she had opted to stay behind and accompany a very pregnant Laurel. As they chatted and laughed at the women that tried and failed to get their unaccompanied husbands’ attention, all the way across the room they heard a loud bang they both, immediately, recognized as gunfire. Oliver’s eyes immediately locked onto his wife’s knowing exactly where she was as he had kept her within sight the entire night.

 

He wanted to run immediately towards her as he felt Tommy grab his arm with panic clear in his eyes as he looked for Laurel. Felicity held him off knowing very well that this was not the time to do anything, and that until they knew what they wanted, they should hold off taking any action. He curled his hands into fist and gave her an imperceptible nod. As the men entered guns raised and demanded that everyone remove all jewelry, purses, and wallets and place them in bags they were passing around. They all did what they asked in relative silence as the criminals assured them that as long as everyone cooperated no one would get hurt. They then walked around collecting everything.

 

When one approached Felicity and Laurel, Oliver’s body went completely rigid as Tommy almost jumped up if not for Oliver holding him in place showing him that he had already sent the distress code to the lair and Dig, whom had taken a night off at their insistence. Felicity was the first to notice as one of the masked men looked down to his phone and back at them and then subtly nodded to one of the other men. They kept picking up all the guests’ belongings, but the one masked man who had already raised a red flag for Felicity took a stationary position right in front of them. She tried to make eye contact with Oliver but her line of sight had been obstructed, she only wished he had seen what she had. 

 

As the men continued, a second, whom Oliver had already labeled the leader came and took position next to the first whom Felicity labeled ShadyOne. As they talked in hush tones the leader looked at the same phone and then at them again, this time, Oliver saw it all and knew his time to wait was over, he needed to move now. As the leader made a beeline towards them Felicity immediately placed her arm across Laurel shielding her with her own body. The leader pointed his gun at Laurel and told her to stand up, Felicity shook her head and was about to ask “Why?” when ShadyOne came up next to her and pointed his gun to her head as he snapped “A smart bitch would stay quiet right now!” At that Felicity simply glared at him knowing very well that Oliver was already on the move. As Laurel stood, Tommy ran towards her only to be stopped by two masked men in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

Laurel with an inspiring calm raised her chin and waited as the man took an appraising look at her and ShadyOne seemed a bit surprise at her rounded stomach, moving closer to the leader and whispering in his ear. The leader snapped at him and brought his hard eyes back to Laurel as he said with a fierceness in his voice

 

“Laurel Lance, daughter of Quentin Lance” he spat out more as a statement than a question. Laurel stood stoic with her eyes on her husband. Felicity’s attention had been set on the man that she now knew to be the leader until something in the back caught her attention. As she saw the form move she realized it was Roy and knew Oliver was probably making his way to the top balconies, as well. The leader took a step closer to Laurel and Felicity’s attention immediately snapped back to them as the leader started talking again.

 

“The infallible Detective Lance” Felicity knows this means trouble and her body tenses, her fight sense kicking in over her flight. She’s the first to see him remove the safety from his gun at his side and she knows, for a fact, Oliver and Roy aren’t going to make it, this is happening now. Oliver sees the same thing and he leaves all stealth aside and begins to run full force towards a clean shot. The leader in a blink raises his gun as he shouts “THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!!”

 

As the he pulls the trigger, Oliver, in full motion, releases an arrow. His vision obstructed from seeing that Felicity has leaped forward in front of Laurel. Simultaneously, the sound of a roar coming from Tommy and the gunshot echo through the ball room. The leader falls to the ground with an arrow in his chest as the other masked men are taken out by Dig and Roy. Oliver makes his way down almost flying over the stairs when he hears a loud cry come from Laurel as Tommy rushes over to them tears streaming down his face. Oliver expects the worst as he makes his way through the crowd but, what he doesn’t expect is for his world to come crashing down as he sees Felicity laying there, her chest covered in blood as she coughs and sends more blood spluttering over her face and neck. Tommy and Laurel tell her to “stay calm, everything is going to be okay, don’t try and talk.” People are shouting to call the cops and make some room. As Dig rushes over, he almost crashes into a frozen in place Oliver, following his line of sight Dig’s breath catches and he immediately runs towards Felicity pulling an unresponsive Oliver with him. When Felicity turns her eyes to him, it all hits him at once and he can once again hear and see clearly. With a loud crack he drops to his knees and pulls his wife’s head onto his lap whispering in hushed tones as the tears stream freely down his face.

 

“No, no no no no no Felicity, stay with me okay you stay with me you hear. Everything is going to be okay you are going to be fine, just stay with me, look at me just look at me sweetie, please baby just look at me.” His voice keeps breaking and the desperation is clear as he hears the sirens in the distance. Dig is on his knees trying to stop the bleeding and praying to God that they don’t lose her. A cry escapes Laurel and Dig momentarily turns his eyes to her and Tommy, worried that she might of been hurt as well. Tommy quickly shakes his head and Dig focuses back on Felicity.

 

“Why? Why, did she do that? Tommy, why? She took a bullet for me, she saved my life, why? Why? Dammit Feli, why?” she shouts and Tommy holds her tighter shushing her as he tries to hold his composure too. He is angry at Felicity too, but he is far more grateful that she saved his wife and child. Immediately, the thought causes guilt to overwhelm him and Dig sees it. He calls his name in a demanding tone “Don’t Merlyn. Don’t do that you hear me, stay with us, we need you right now” At that Tommy wipes his face and nods before trying to calm Laurel and usher the people out of the room.

 

As the guest begin to walk back giving them some room Dig can feel the desperation and despair begin to constrict his lungs and heart as he feels Felicity fading faster than he can help her. Oliver sees the look in Dig’s eyes and the tears come faster as he cradles her face and demands that she not die. Felicity raises her hand to his cheek and offers him a weak smile. She tries to speak but only manages to spit up more blood. She coughs trying to let the words come out but she feels like she is drowning and her eyelids are too heavy to bear. She knows she is crying, she knows she is dying and all she wants to do is tell the desperate man, who looks like he is about to fall apart above her, how much she loves him. All she wants to do is tell him to keep living, to not let this end him, because she knows how fragile he is and she fears that her end might be his as well. She wants to kiss him one last time and look into his eyes as hers close during her final breath. She curses whomever is responsible for this shitty fate and for taking away from her all the plans and the future she had with Oliver. She wants to tell him, she loves him, she needs to tell him she loves him. but she can barely breath and black spots are starting to cloud her sight. In her head she shouts over and over “I love you Oliver Queen, I love you!!” right up to her last breath and then she can’t see him, she can’t see or feel anything.

 

Oliver lets out a blood curdling roar and demands that she open her eyes he shouts and holds her tightly begging her not to leave him. Over and over he begs her to stay with him to just open her eyes. He kisses her over and over praying to whomever will listen begging that they take him instead. Then something hits him and he wipes fiercely at his face as he pushes Dig off of her and begins to pick her up, daring anybody to interfere. With a strong determined tone he keeps talking to her “No, do you hear me NO! I will not let you leave me, you are not allowed to die Felicity Queen! You are not dying before me is that clear! You are not dying before we can live our story. You promised we would have a family and travel and retire old and grey together and you are not allowed to take that away from me, do you hear me. You hold on! You fight! You are the most stubborn hard headed person I have ever met and now, I need you to be all of that! I need you to fight, Felicity. You can’t do this to me. You better not do this to me or I will follow you to wherever you are and you are going to be pissed. SO FIGHT!” He makes his way out of the room with everyone on his heels as he rushes towards the medics and they hurry towards him, quickly taking her from him but not before he whispers one last time “Please just fight, fight to stay with me”

 

The medics quickly get to work as the police arrives. The first shock to her heart silences them all as they hold their breaths waiting to hear the damn beep that means she is still with them. The second shock has Oliver moving closer, jaw so tense Dig is sure he’s done some damage. The third shock has Laurel releasing an audible cry that sends an unfathomable fear coursing through Oliver’s body. As they prep for a fourth shock Oliver sees rather than hears the beep on the monitor and he feels like he is about to collapse. The medics move quickly with oxygen and needles and lift her into the ambulance Oliver without asking gets in as well. The doors close as the ambulance rushes into the dark Starling nights.  

 

The ambulance ride was the longest 7 minutes of his life. He was almost as unresponsive as she was, just laying there her hand limp in his own. Her small shallow breaths matching his own as he struggled to continue breathing. The ambulance came to a stop and without thinking he was grabbing a hold of her bed and helping the medics carry her out. He didn’t even know he was doing it until he heard Dig calling his name as he held onto her hand and made his way inside. As he looked up and saw his family rushing towards him he felt her hand squeeze his. Surprised, red, wet eyes snapped back to her face and the slit of blue he saw allowed him to breath one full deep breath for the first time since this whole disaster began. Her lips parted and he immediately shushed her, ducking his head closer to whisper into her ear, please spilling out through his lips.

 

Her hand tightened on his again drawing his eyes up. She met them hoping all the love she felt shun through.  She really hoped she was smiling, she wanted to smooth out the worry lines and see him smile just for her. She tried to keep her eyes open longer but the florescent lights hurt and the pain in her chest was taking over all her senses. She really did try, she tried so hard but the sudden warmth that invaded her begged for her to close her eyes and just let go. Something deep down told her not to, that she needed to just keep looking at Oliver. She really did try. 

 

Three hours and 4 staff members plus Dig and Roy later and they’d managed to contain Oliver long enough to get Felicity into surgery. He can’t seem to stop moving, his own body feels foreign to him and the wait is nearly as unbearable as trying to rest. He tried that, resting, to appease his sister and a very pregnant, very distraught Laurel. Yet, the minute he closed his eyes the whole night played over in his mind, the instant the image of Felicity being rushed away with a nurse straddling her on the gurney as she applied repetitive compressions to her chest when her heart stopped for the second time invaded his mind it was so jarring that it forced him on his feet once again, shaking his head furiously to erase the memory.

 

One more hour passed before he spotted the doctor heading down the hall towards them. In a flash he was out of the room with everyone on his heels. He couldn’t read the doctor’s face and he cursed her ability to remain stoic. As they all approached her in a flurry she raised her hands in a placating manner and they all fell silent and waited for her to speak. Oliver was seconds away from shaking the words out of her, his shoulders tightly wound and his hands clenched into fist at his side.

 

“The surgery went well, we managed to extract the bullet and stop the bleeding. The next 48 hours are crucial in her recovery. Once she wakes up we will be able to better assess if there will be any permanent damage or further surgeries needed. For now she needs to rest, and yes, as soon as we have her settled in her room you can see her, one of you at a time. Do you have any questions? Mr.Queen?”

 

“Surgeries?” he asked through choked breath.

 

“Let’s not get ahead Mr.Queen, for now we will wait until she wakes up and then go from there” she told him with a reassuring hand on his arm. He didn’t know why but, he believed the doctor and he appreciated that she was quick and to the point, he needed that right now, facts. Not sympathy or pity he needed truth and facts. As soon as the doctor made her way back behind the double doors Oliver dropped into the first chair he found. The energy seemed to be sucked out of everyone and suddenly they were all exhausted and relieved all at once.

 

When Oliver made his way into the dull lit room the sight of Felicity laying there looking paler than she should ever, her light almost completely diminished he almost felt his knees buckle from under him. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her close. He wanted to feed her life through contact. He wanted a way, any way of making this better, making it right. He had to settle for sitting at her bedside, holding her hand and talking to her in hushed tones as he waited for her to open her beautiful blue eyes.

 

He never left that bedside and when he was forced to it was never for more than an hour. The first time it was to eat something. The second, it was to shower and change. The third, it was to present his statement at the police station, that time he almost ended up locked up himself when he assaulted an officer after he made him wait causing him to be gone from her side for an hour and fifteen minutes. By day 4 it was a set routine one of them would come and stay with her while they forced him to either, eat, shower, or simply walk around a bit. Dig tried to remind him that he would be of no use to Felicity once she woke up if he was a shell of the man she married. Thea yelled and cried begging that he snap out of it. Laurel couldn’t even bring herself to look him in the eyes and it always ended with Oliver soothing her telling her over and over how it wasn’t her fault. Tommy did what he did best try and distract him, make him laugh, it never worked but he appreciated it, appreciated all of them but there was only one thing he wanted and that was for his wife to open her beautiful eyes and say his name. By day 7 they had moved her to her own private care facility and Oliver had gone from quiet and morose to a ticking time bomb. He would snap at anyone and even once ended up in a fist fight with Dig after he tried to talk him into joining them all for lunch while they ran tests on Felicity.

 

By week two she was in the mansion under private care, Oliver had called in every favor he had and yet, nothing had changed. She still slept and he still ached. On day 17 as he was coming out of the shower into the room he found a man standing over her and immediately, attacked. He was pinned and face down in the carpet in a matter of minutes. When he heard a dark chuckle come from above him as the hand on his neck loosened he slightly relaxed recognizing that smugness anywhere.

 

“I heard you weren’t yourself but this is pathetic Queen”

 

“What do you want Wayne?”

 

“Nothing, I came to see our girl. How is she?” he asked a bit of the concern he felt leaking through in his voice.

 

“Same” was all Oliver could really answer.

 

“You know, I have Lucious and all of applied sciences working on this right? She will wake up”

 

“I know” after a beat of silence he asked “Why did you attack me?”

 

“Uhm you attacked me Queen I simply made a point” Oliver gave him an expectant look waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“You lost your edge, you are so preoccupied and engulfed in all of this that you let me get the jump on you. When Dig told me he was worried I thought the old man was exaggerating but now I am not so sure.”

 

“Look Bruce…”

 

“No you look. Oliver, I get it, believe me I get it, this is fucken hell on earth and nothing else matters but if you let it consume you, what is Felicity going to come back to when she wakes? Because believe me this stubborn woman will wake up. Is a broken man what you want her to find? Was it not bad enough that she had to fix you once and has to keep holding you together like a badly glued china doll. Pull yourself together and keep yourself together, for her.” There was a long beat of silence before Bruce stepped up and kissed Felicity’s head before turning around placing a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and then left the room.

 

Oliver sat there not knowing what to do or say, Bruce’s words just ran over and over in his head.

 

“You know the world is going to shit when Bruce Weiner is starting to make sense and becomes the voice of reason.” Tommy’s voice caught him by surprise and made him slightly jump in his seat causing a small chuckle to echo from the door.

 

“Wow, when Dig said you were losing your touch I doubted him, but I guess I should have known better. Seriously, Ollie, Bruce has a point. When She wakes up she needs to find the man she married and loves not whatever it is that you are turning into.”

 

“I Know”

 

“Well, I am glad you didn’t admit it to Brucey cause you would of never lived that one down” at that a small pull of the corner of his mouth had him almost smiling and Tommy felt like he could take a full deep breath for the second time since this all happened.

 

Two more days passed before she woke up, it all started while Laurel sat and read to her. She had finally began to read that list of “books to read before you die and regret it” that Felicity had gave her. She was in the middle of this particular chapter and her commentary during a one sided conversation with Felicity when she heard what she thought was a low moan. She froze and snapped her eyes up and diligently watched Felicity. When she saw her fingers slightly move followed by another barely audible moan she was out of her seat faster than she had moved in a long time and she was shouting the minute she reached the bedroom door, it was impossible to miss the note of joy and hope in her voice. Thea and Tommy were the first to hear it from the kitchen and they also froze as a huge grin broke out over Tommy’s face, recognizing his wife’s tone. Oliver was in the gym annex with Diggle and Roy causing him to miss the entire commotion. Tommy took off at lighting speed towards the stairs with Thea hot on his heels when they both realized simultaneously “OLIVER!”

 

They both ran back to the intercom system in the kitchen. The first thing Oliver heard was the static-y white noise from the intercom and they all instantly stopped, the next thing he heard would cause his heart to nearly stop. “Oliver, its Felicity!!” overly enthusiastic voices rang out through the intercom system. Faster than Diggle or Roy could react Oliver was off almost not touching the ground as both hope and dread spread over him. He wanted to believe that was happiness he heard in their voices but he just couldn’t allow himself to believe he was that lucky.

 

Thea and Tommy burst through the doors to find Laurel fawning over Felicity encouraging her in hushed tones to open her eyes. She was quickly joined by Tommy and Thea as they expertly read the machines and checked her over. When Felicity slightly moved her head and let out a grunt Thea almost yelped and Tommy knew he was crying as he began to call for her as well. “Come on Smokey, you can do this. Just open your eyes, open them. Come on girl you’ve slept enough for 3 lifetimes and I miss my best friend” he kept encouraging her, voice breaking after every few words.

 

When Oliver came thundering into the room they barely noticed until he spoke with hope they hadn’t heard in too long “Felicity?” They moved making room for him as he approached the bed. When he was just a couple of steps away she moved again and in one stride he was on the bed right next to her kissing her face as tears streamed down and between choked sobs and laughter he begged her to fight a little more and open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open as she moaned again.

 

Dig and Roy came flying in letting everyone know they had called the doctor. Dig immediately went to check all the machines and her vitals and almost couldn’t contain his grin when he saw the spike in brain activity. With a nod he told Oliver to keep talking to her. He was so busy checking her hands and feet for movement that when he heard Laurel let out a choked sob his eyes immediately snapped back to Felicity’s face only to see the smallest sliver of blue peek out from under her lashes, his heart almost not fitting in his chest at that moment. Slowly she opened her tired eyes and the minute they connected with his a small weak smile spread over her lips and he was able to breathe once again.

 

Slowly she began to react and respond more. When she tried to speak a dry nasty cough took over and she looked to be in pain. Oliver almost panicked but her small warm hand on his wrist brought him back as she smiled with more force at him. A small tug at his wrist brought him closer to her as she looked expectantly at him. Without a word he knew what she wanted he extended himself and laid down beside her as she nuzzled her face into his neck. The feeling of her warm breath, her lashes tickiling at his skin and her hand squeezing his would turn out to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Oliver began to uncontrollably sob and all she could do was nuzzle closer as their family cried of happiness. When his sobs calmed and were mere shaky breaths she tilted her head up and finally found her voice although low and raspy.

 

“Oliver, I love you” he took a sharp inhale and knew he would never forget this moment. She smiled into his neck glad that she was able to say those four words once again, her favorite four words.

* * *

Two weeks later they all found themselves surrounding a hospital bed once again but this time it was for a good reason. Laurel had gone into labor 10 hours ago and after making one mistake after another, from rushing out without Laurel, forgetting his shoes, forgetting the diaper bag, going in the wrong direction towards the wrong hospital and giving the wrong name at the reception desk, Tommy had made it to Labor and Delivery in one piece and Laurel had given birth to a gorgeous baby girl that Tommy saw for about 3 seconds before he passed out. As they lay side by side in the hospital as their friends fought over their daughter the joy that once again reigned over their family was truly a blessing.

 

Once Tommy was able to wrangle his daughter out of Oliver’s arms he walked straight for Felicity, who still sat in her wheelchair at Oliver’s order of course, as he stood in front of her holding his daughter Felicity raised curious eyes at him. Then with a wide smile he said 

 

“Aunt Smokey, I’d like you to meet your niece Rebecca Meghan Merlyn Lance. Felicity’s eyes grew wide as they welled up with tears. Tommy leaned over handed the little bundle to his aunt as he kissed her cheek and whispered “She is here because of you. I owe you my life, you saved my family” then kissed her again and walked back to his wife who was already crying and looking at Felicity as to reassure her that this was something they thought out very well. Felicity turned her eyes down to the beautiful little girl who looked up at her and bowed her head to deposit kisses all over her face as she promised her she would always be there for her and love her and that they would be best friends. Then with a smile and a wink she added “And obviously much cooler than your parents and I will always bail you out of jail, you are a Merlyn after all” The room echoed in laughter as they all fought over what nicknames they would call her.

* * *

 

“Felicity! Felicity!” boomed Oliver’s voice as he ran down the foundry steps. “Dig! Roy! Tommy! where the hell is everyone?”

 

“Hey, man what’s going on?” asked a bewildered Dig as he came out from the back room.

 

“Have you seen Felicity? She left me a voicemail over 2 hours ago that she wouldn’t be back to work and I’ve been calling her and she won’t answer. I thought she might of head straight here since we had talked about putting some hours in. Tell me you have seen her Dig?”

 

“Sorry man I haven’t, but I am sure she is okay, so stop whatever is going through your head right now and just calm down. You know her. She probably went home to rest or eat something. Have you checked your house” Dig wasn’t even done when Oliver was already running up the steps simply calling back over his shoulder.

 

“That’s where I am heading now, if you see here tell her to stay put and call me.”

 

It took Oliver all of 20 min to race on his bike through the streets of Starling as he skidded to a stop on their front yard. Not bothering with anything he simply left the bike there and rushed to their home surprised to find the front door unlocked, if there was something he had managed to instill in Felicity was to always lock the doors no matter what. He slowly creeped inside their house it was eerily quiet his senses now hyper aware as he made his way to the bedroom quickly searching every room for any signs of danger or anything being out of place. Out of his peripherals he sees movement and before he knows it his feet are kicked from under him, immediately he sees a cascade of blonde curls and relaxes allowing his body to sprawl across the floor. Instantly, her slim yet, strong thighs are straddling him. All tension ebbs away as he opens his eyes and let’s his gaze sweep over her lithe form and he realizes she is dressed in a small barely there baby doll with garters and lace everywhere. His body quickly reacts but his eyebrows knit together in confusion. She leans forward, slowly and with intention as she licks her way up to his ear 

 

“The doctor gave me the all clear today and if I recall, my husband promised me quite the gift for when we received those news” she punctuated with a swirl of her hips. The confusion quickly was replaced by an unhinged lust and need that hit him fast and hard.

 

It had been 8 months since that dreaded day that he would never forget. As her recovery progressed so did their intimacy but Oliver had been adamant that they had to take it slow. She had pushed his bounds and control quite a few times and he had given in a handful of times, making slow almost lethargic love to her, building her up torturously slow and then bringing her down just as slow. But she missed it. She missed their passionate, no holds barred love making. She missed them giving into their lust wherever and whenever it made itself known. She missed his roughness, his primal instinct that had set her ablaze more than once. She loved making love to her husband but she also loved the many ways they expressed that love and the past 8 months had proven to her that take charge Oliver on the verge of the Arrow was sometimes her favorite.

 

Without warning he grabbed her ass, completely covering it with his large rough palms and was on his feet in an instant pushing her hard into the nearest wall, pinning her with his own overheated aching body and need. The moan she released the minute his hands dug into her skin further fueled him as she bit his neck and nibbled on his earlobe as her deep raspy voice begged for him to “Let go!”

 

Before she knew it they were knocking down frames from their walls, as the glass crashed she distantly thought about having to clean up everything later, but then Oliver’s hand was where she needed it most and all thoughts went out as she ground down hard taking the pleasure she so desperately wanted. As they crashed into the hallway table and knocked it over she jumped at the loud sound. Oliver taking advantage of her distraction turned them quickly and buried himself deep inside her, with a loud scream she reached for his shoulders and wrapped herself around him. Before they could even tumble onto the bed she was writhing in his arms as he made her cum hard and fast, both surprised at how easily her first orgasm came. Once his body melded hers into the mattress she was out of breath and coming down from the high.

 

“Your body really did miss me” he smirked

 

“You have no idea” she said as she turned them over placing herself once more on top of him. “Let me show you just how much” she said as she began to deposit wet opened mouthed kisses down his torso. They had a lot of catching up to do and she’d had 8 months of rest, she was ready for a marathon.

* * *

 

Five months later and many marathons, a couple of compromising situations in the parking lot, the elevator, the bar at verdant to mention a few and a very very interesting board meeting filled with wandering hands, under the table mischief and a finance team convinced that he was beyond eccentric, later Felicity found herself at a girls weekend away with Laurel, Thea, Sara, and  Lyla. They were having a great time swapping stories and laughing at the expense of their respective significant others. They had almost missed the trip since there seem to be a bug going around Thea had been sick two weeks ago, Lyla and the baby as well and Felicity was feeling a bit under the weather yet, insisted that nothing would help like the warm sun, sea and sand. Now as they lay in the sand she was starting to regret that choice as she felt progressively more sick. She had thrown up that same morning and had a low grade nausea that was really beginning to become a nuisance. 

 

When Lyla and Laurel both teased her about not knowing real nausea until she experienced morning sickness the group broke into laughter as Felicity’s smile slowly faded. Sara was the first to notice and quickly nudged the rest of the women, as silence descended Thea’s mouth slowly pulled into the biggest grin that her face could hardly contain it. Felicity looked like she was about to hack as she got up and ran towards the hotel. The women ran after her all of them laughing, cheering and pushing back and forth while Laurel sent Thea and Sara to get supplies, a pregnancy test, first and foremost. Laurel and Lyla followed after her knowing that she would be thoroughly freaking out. 

 

When they reached the suite they found her, arms wrapped around the toilet retching. Felicity herself was not sure if it was the flu, morning sickness or simply the fear that overcame her body when she realized that what they were all implying was a complete and utter possibility. As the heaving stopped she slumped over the side of the toilet and brought teary eyes up to look at her dear friends, thankful that it was the two that would know exactly what she was experiencing at that very moment. She didn’t think she could handle the explosion of cheer and excitement that Thea would certainly bring to this moment. Slowly getting up and rinsing her mouth she leaned heavily on the sink and waited for someone, anyone to say something because she was sure that the only thing that would come out of her mouth at that moment was sobs or more vomit.

 

Sensing how lost Felicity was Laurel and Lyla exchanged a silent conversation before Lyla stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I promise you as clouded as your thoughts are right now, this is a good thing, hell even a great thing.”  Felicity visibly relaxed at Lyla’s words which prompted Laurel to add her bit.

 

“Plus sweetie you know Oliver will be thrilled, just look at how great he is with Becky and Johnny” At the mention of Oliver, more panic coursed through her and she was slumped over the toilet once again. They soothed her and when she finally had nothing more to give to the porcelain god they helped her up and into the room. All three women sat there a bit stunned at the possibilities that now seem too real. Felicity’s breathing slowly evened out and she was building the courage to finally say something when Thea and Sara came rushing back into the room. The instant she saw the brown paper bag her heart sped up and she knew she was on the fringe of a panic attack. Before she could spin too much out of control Thea knelt in front of her and began to shush her looking up at her with eyes that were too familiar. She focused on her tone and slowly she felt the panic ebb away. In that instant she realized how much Thea reminded her of Oliver and how that simple reminder centered and relaxed her. That singular thought gave her the courage and allowed for a bit of excitement to start making its way up. She gave her friends a weak smile took the bag and stepped into the restroom.

 

Exactly 3 min and 47 seconds later they were all gathered around the bathroom sink none of them gathering enough courage to look at the ominous pregnancy test at the other end. Felicity wondered how an inanimate object could intimate a D.A, a Soldier, a Superhero, and an Heiress. She didn’t know how but she was the first to move, reaching out and picking up the test spinning on the balls of her feet her eyes were glued to the test but her face gave away nothing. The other women grew impatient, well, Thea grew impatient her foot tapping, fingers in her mouth, nails nearly gone simply a ball of energy that was struggling to remain contained. Felicity took one last steadying breath only to shriek in surprise when slender fingers ripped the test from her hands raising it above her head and running out the room as the other women called her name and demanded she give it back.

 

All it took was Felicity’s loud voice booming over the entire commotion.

 

“Thea, I peed on that”

 

A resounding “Ewwwww” was all they heard as the test promptly hit the ground. With a chuckle Felicity stepped forward picked it up and looked directly at Thea with a smirk “You better start behaving if you expect me to let you babysit!”

 

A beat of silence passed before a shriek of joy left Thea as she quickly enveloped Felicity in a tight hug followed by all the other women going crazy. In a matter of seconds Felicity had gone from being in overwhelming panic and fear to overjoyed calmness, sprinkled with fear. The excitement was overwhelming in the room questions being thrown in every direction, Laurel gushing over the fact that their kids would grow up together like Oliver and Tommy had and a resounding No! from Lyla when Felicity said she had to call Oliver. Knowing from experience that the best way to tell the man you love that you are having a baby is in person and calmly.

* * *

 

Three days later and a visit to her doctor Felicity finally knew without a shadow of  a doubt that she was pregnant, they were pregnant. Her nerves had her anxious and impossibly unsure of  how to tell Oliver. She had planned a whole thing, dinner followed by telling him and then making love all night. She had spent all day gathering everything and preparing and had even managed to convince Oliver to come home for dinner after QC without raising any suspicion. He had happily agreed and was so excited that he had decided to leave a little earlier pick some things up from the lair and head over to spend some extra time with his wife and help her with dinner..

 

He walked into the lair gathered some files he needed when he heard the noise from upstairs. Having realized he hadn’t seen his sister in days he decided to go up and say hi before heading on his way. He made his way up into Verdant when he heard the hush whispers of what sounded like Thea. Instantly in alert he stealthy made his way over spotting Roy almost immediately. He went to get closer and instantly the thought that he might be walking in on something had him scrunching his nose in disgust and backing away only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard Roy’s loud and shocked voice boom through the empty club

 

“PREGNANT!”

 

He froze in place, his baby sister could not be pregnant. The next thing that invaded his senses was Thea’s loud and hurried shush noises followed by her strained voice telling him to “shut up”. Before he knew it Oliver was closer than before and could see them both, but more importantly hear them.

 

“Shut up, she doesn’t want anybody to know until she tells him so keep your cute little mouth shut Harper.” Oliver’s confusion only grew until Roy spoke again.

 

“Damn a little mini genius barbie running around the lair, I can’t wait” like a bucket of cold water realization dawned on Oliver and he was out of the lair and in his car in mere seconds. Leaving Thea and Roy confused when they heard the door close and ran to find no one there.

 

Oliver barreled into the house, eyes wild and the grin that had taken over halfway there now permanently plastered on his face. He scans the first floor and only when he nears the stairs does he hear the distinct sound of the shower upstairs. He takes the steps three at a time and when he reaches the master bathroom he stands outside hand hovering over the knob, now for the first time since hearing the news, unsure of what to do. The minute he put it all together he had only one thought, get to Felicity and show her how happy he was and then ask a million and one questions. Now standing outside the door he worried he might be ruining some great surprise she might have for telling him. Or maybe she didn’t want to tell him, yet. That made a frown spread across his face. Immediately he shook those thoughts away. The image of a very pregnant Felicity laying in bed with him as he rubbed his hand over her swollen belly had his chest bursting with joy and before he knew it he had turned the knob and was yanking the shower door open.

 

Felicity let out a small yelp as she spun around to find Oliver standing there. His eyes immediately dropped to her belly and then back to her face. She was just about to ask him “what the hell” when one hand grabbed her by the wait and the other buried into her hair as he stepped into the shower fully clothed, Italian leather shoes making a “throw them out these shoes are ruined” sound as he crushed his lips onto hers in a breathtaking searing kiss that not even the water could cool. He pushed her into the shower wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same fervor. As his hands explored her body and she writhed and mewled from under him they finally settled on her belly and with great effort he tore his lips away and looked down at his hands. Slowly, almost reverently he traveled down her body until he was on his knees.

  
This felt different, this felt loaded and Felicity didn’t know if it was the suddenness of it all, the fact that he was fully clothed and desperate or just simply her own personal knowledge of the news she had to give him. She subconsciously widened her stance just a bit, and he rewarded her with running his hands from her ankles to her thighs and back down. As he leaned forward she watched him intently not being able to pry her eyes away. She had never seen him so focus, so intent and emotionally overwhelmed. She felt like she should comfort him but the smile on his face stopped her. She ran her fingers through his hair scratching at his scalp as he leaned into her touch. He settled his hands on her hips and brushed his lips  on her belly. Then did it again and again all around, peppering kisses until he whispered something that she didn’t quite hear. Slowly her eyes began to widen and her breath left her in a hurry when a little louder he repeated “I will always love you” as his eyes rose to meet hers he continued “both of you”.


	11. Almost at The End: The Finale Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity and Merlance BABIES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another part I could go into why it is taking so long but I am frankly so tired and busy but I couldn't not finish this story so here is what I hope is the second to last part of this story !! Yay almost there! Thank you all for your patience! LOVE YA!

Pregnancy like many things, as they had all come to learn, suited Felicity quite well. The first month the morning sickness thoroughly and entirely kicked her ass and by default Oliver’s as well. He had helped her, stood by her and suffered watching his poor wife not be able to hold a single meal down or go more than hour before finding herself hovering over some kind of receptor. As the nausea passed so did their hard times clearing way for the pregnancy glow, the first signs of a baby bump and some of the best fucken sex they had ever had, and they had some pretty spectacular sex on a regular basis.

 

If the team had an issue with their public sexcapades before, the second trimester brought understanding grins from 3/ 4 of the team as they knew EXACTLY what the second trimester meant. They had all been there and could not blame them, Lyla and Laurel had even given her some great tips while Tommy more than Dig kept telling Oliver all throughout the first 3 months to just hold out and help her because the second trimester would make it all better. He had been skeptical, but now he thought they had fell short. This was way better than he had ever imagined. Making Felicity cum by simply making out with her while she straddled him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and proudly took responsibility for. He also took responsibility for turning her on with a simple touch, a whispered word or a look. He had always known he could make her squirm and given the right combination every now and then he could see her eyes dilate with desire and her breath pick up with need, but now he tried to find every inconceivable new way of turning her on and then bringing her down and sating that need he loved in her. 

 

Watching her scream to orgasm as she rode his fingers desperately searching for her own pleasure while in the executive elevator on the way down from the 60th floor to the parking level would be one of his favorite memories. Crawling under her desk and burying his face in between her thighs nipping, licking and sucking at her clit while they waited for their 11am meeting still kind of made him blush every morning when he walked in and saw the desk. His proudest moment came when one night on the car ride home they had fallen into a comfortable silence as she stared at him while he drove, a content smile on his face. He had reached over at a stop light to lay his hand on her slightly swollen belly. Her hum of approval sent a tingle down his spine that had him not wanting to lose contact with her just yet, so he settled his hand on her knee as the light turned green. He didn’t even notice when his thumb began to rub circles on the side of her knee but he felt when her legs slightly parted and a shiver ran up her body. A spark flared in him as he tested the waters and let his fingers just barely grace under the hem of her skirt. When her hand landed and tightened on his wrist he thought for sure she was going to stop him and he had his best innocent look ready for her, then, suddenly, he felt her drag his hand further up her leg until it was well beneath the hem of her skirt. She slouched a little lower in the seat and her legs parted a little more. He quickly glanced over and the sight of his hand and hers under her skirt and the low moan she let escape when his index finger graced the edge of her panties had him ready to go. He wasted no time in teasing her and touching her pulling groans from deep inside her. His fingers had pushed her panties aside long ago and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Every moan, every sound of pleasure had him using every last bit of restraint to not look at her. When she came panting and calling his name he almost came to a complete stop and was thankful for the empty side road he had opted to take once he realized where this was going. 

 

As her breathing settled she turned heated eyes back on him as she ran her own hand up his leg and cupped him through his too tight for comfort pants. His guttural groan reverberated like the stereo bass through the car and had her smirking. She made quick work of his zipper and before he could acknowledge how quickly this was all happening her mouth was on his hard cock. She released him from deep inside her mouth with a pop as she told him with a low raspy voice to pull over. He immediately listened, he hadn’t even put the car in park when she was back in his lap taking him in. He buried his hand in her hair as her head bobbed up and down. She was blowing him like never before and he was having a hard time stopping her. When he was on the dangerous edge of bliss he roughly pulled her away and almost apologized until he saw that devilish grin, she saved for him, spread across her face. She locked eyes on him as she pulled her panties off from under her skirt and pulled her shirt off. She winked at him as she climbed into the back seat, he quickly followed and thanked the ether for having the good sense of listening to Felicity when she argued the safety of sport cars and his Aston Martin. Since then he had been driving the Mercedes, the very spacious Mercedes and he couldn’t have been more thankful as he settled in the back and she quickly straddled him sinking down on him in one hard and fast movement swiveling her hips as she raised again and dropped back down. In that moment he decided he would never sell this car, ever.

 

He had also never been a morning person but now, now everything was different. Waking up in the mornings to an overly stimulated wife on top of him coaxing him to wake up and pay attention made him look forward to every morning. Not to mention the fact that he swore that she tasted sweeter, every last bit of her tasted so much better. When he would go on and on about how sweet she tasted she would simply laugh at him and tell him it was his own male ego at seeing her carry his seed, she even printed some articles about the male ego and pregnancy, he didn’t bother to read them.

 

The cravings didn’t hit her until her third trimester and although Oliver appeased her every desire nothing could have prepared him for the night he came home and found her crying outside their wine cellar. He had approached her cautiously trying to gauge what could be wrong. When she turned watery eyes towards him he almost felt his heart break, she looked so defeated and hurt. He quickly knelt next to her and brought her into his lap as he leaned back and made sure she was comfortable, he knew how much she had been struggling with comfort so at any chance he got he tried to make sure she was comfortable. 

 

As he ran his hand through her soft hair, he made soothing sounds coaxing her to slowly calm down enough so they could talk,

 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“I just… I .. I don’t … Oh Oliver I am just being stupid”

 

“Shush, none of that. If there is one time a genius gets to be stupid, this is it.” he said with a coy smile. she quickly sat up and glared at him slapping his arm as he chuckled.

 

“Oliver this is serious”

 

“and baby I would love to agree with you but, you do realize you have to tell me what IT is”

 

She slightly whimpered as she shifted and nodded to their left. He followed her gesture which lead his eyes to the cellar’s door, he turned questioning eyes at her and waited for her to elaborate. With a huff of frustration she crossed her arms like a petulant child and groaned out her explanation

 

“I can’t have wine” the instant he heard her he tried to hold in his laugher but failed miserably.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, I have been craving wine all day and when I got home I came straight here ready to open a bottle then I remembered I can’t have any damn wine”

 

“Felicity, you know very well the doctor said that a glass of red every now and then was perfectly fine”

 

“I know but I read some articles about the conflicting data in cases when wine was consumed during the pregnancy…” by this point she had stood up and started to pace the small hall as she gave him a synopsis of the entire article and continued to babble on listing the pros and cons, completely clueless to the fact that Oliver had already opened a bottle and poured her half a glass. By the third time he called her name and she hadn’t paid attention he let out an amused sigh took a generous sip out of his glass of wine as he took 2 strides and swept her up in his arms bringing her words to a halt as his lips covered hers. He kissed her deep and slow until she melded into him and sighed when she tasted the wine on his tongue. In that moment she decided that if she couldn’t drink wine she would gladly settle for tasting it on his tongue.

 

When she began to wobble around the foundry not being able to sit on her trusty chair for too long during missions he knew it was pointless to argue with her. He could hear her huffing in frustration while he staked out the warehouse of a gun runner they had been trying to stop for too long. One minute he is reminding her to not be on her feet for too long and to eat something not fermented in vinegar, while she mimics him and completely ignores him, then the next he has the wind knocked out of him as a force he never saw coming lifts him off the ground at speeds that are inhuman. Just when he is thinking of what action to take he hears Felicity calling his name and then nothing. They reach altitudes that have him fighting to remain conscious and then it’s lights out.

 

Dig can hear the panic in her voice as she calls for Oliver, as she demands for someone to tell her “What the fuck is going on? John where is Oliver, what is happening? Someone better say something NOW!”

 

They remain quiet, none of them know what to say, they have nothing to say because no one saw anything. One minute they were waiting for his cue to go as he argued with Felicity and the next they heard a sharp intake of breath and like his comm had passed through a jet engine and then silence. 

 

John was the first one to speak up and try and reassure her but she was having none of it she was already out the door and on her way to them as they all tried but failed to stop her. 

 

They couldn’t find him, no one could for 3 days. Felicity left no stone unturned. When she demanded the league put all their efforts into finding him, she was met with hesitation and avoidance. Immediately, she knew something was wrong and sought out Clark himself, when she threatened to go to their base herself they finally came clean Clark had been missing for 5 days, Bruce for 6 and John for over a week,

 

“All we have is John’s ring and it hasn’t activated so we must assume he is still alive, as are the rest of them”

 

“Diana, why didn’t you tell us, why not warn us that they were disappearing. Why wouldn’t you tell me what you knew when Oliver went missing.”

 

“I swear to you Felicity we tried to follow his trail as best we could but we really have nothing we are at a dead end. I am sorry that you have suffered through this”

 

“I don’t want apologies, I want to know there is a plan and that we are doing something. I can’t come to you but I expect you all here in 20 min, I am calling Barry, seeing as he is the only person I’ve ever known who could move that fast maybe he has some insight.”

 

The meeting hadn’t gone well they had to stop when Felicity didn’t feel well and started to feel some pain, when they tried to get her to go to the hospital she refused and told them all in her loud voice that this baby was going no where until Oliver got his ass back to be there see him b e born. They all agreed but convinced her to rest while they moved forward on their plan. It took 4 more days before they had a lead and realized this all revolved around John and his ring. The others had been taken as bargaining chips used against John. The first time Felicity heard the name Siniestro her heart dropped she knew that the heads of the Green Lantern Corps standing in the foundry was not good news. When Louis arrived she finally felt she had someone she could lean on and understood her desperation. It took them 3 more days to find their location but they were already late, Felicity had been in the hospital in labor for over 6 hours yet she refused anything that would speed up the process. Almost 10 hours later Felicity could not hold off any longer as she went into labor Diggle never leaving her side, wiping away her tears and easing her fears with soothing words and promises that Oliver would come back, safe and sound. 

 

When she gave that final push and her son greeted the world she sobbed both of joy and hurt. She never took her eyes off her son as they cleaned and prodded him. When they handed him to her she hugged him as tight as she dared and openly wept as Diggle ran his hand over her head promising that he would be there always and so would Oliver. She was moved to a private room where everyone was waiting for her they all instantly fell in love with the beautiful boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled. Almost 7 hours later when she slept, baby boy by her side in his bassinet, she felt a heavy hand land on her face she leaned into the touch and felt drops of water land on her face. She opened her eyes everything still a bit of haze from the exhaustion of her ordeal. She was met with a marred face but blue eyes full of love and sorrow that she could never mistake for any other pair. She nearly jumped out of the bed as she threw her arms around him ignoring his grunt of pain as she tried to bury herself into him. They cried together, they kissed, they held their son, Robert Dearden Queen, as he repeated over and over how much he loved them, how he would never leave them again, and how sorry he was. She shushed him and then kissed him when he couldn’t stop crying. She assured him that everything had passed and nothing else mattered but the fact that he was back.

 

When their friends returned in the morning they found the beautiful family laying together in bed, peacefully asleep.

 

It took a while before Oliver went anywhere without them, even putting the hood aside for awhile. The nightmares took a bit longer to subside for both of them. Sometimes she still called out for him at night. But they were in a better place. As time passed they eased into their routine once again and that once horrible experience was nearly forgotten, yet, completely set aside. 

 

As Robert grew he began to resemble them in ways they never imagined. He definitely had the bravery and kindness of his mother but somehow managed to balance that with his father’s temper and rashness. How a three year old could so full heartedly be against injustice and be determined to right everything around him, well, Oliver blamed that on his wife. Their little crusader, they noted was growing up faster than either of them could image or want.

 

His first day of preschool, Bobby was over the moon with excitement. His parent’s not so much. Oliver’s suggestion of Diggle accompanying him to school was turned down, multiple times. Including when Bobby himself held his face in his tiny hands, as Oliver was tying his shoes and made one last attempt at convincing Felicity that maybe they could wait another year, looked him dead in the eyes and told him

 

“Daddy, it’s going to be okay. I want to go to school. Like mommy says” he placed both his hands on his hips and tilted his head while he said “Oliver it is my life my choice. Now, are you going to cooperate?” when Oliver nodded, eyes wide shifting from Bobby to Felicity noticing she was struggling to keep her composure, Bobby continued, now a big smile on his face “Good daddy” he said patting his cheek with his hand and giving him a gleeful smile. “I love you daddy, now, let’s go.” and just like that he was out the door as Felicity doubled over in laughter and Oliver simply stood up shaking his head murmuring that if his daughter was going to be this much like her mother and brother he was never going to survive.

 

Felicity simply rubbed her barely noticeable tummy and whispered to her daughter “You give him hell baby girl”, “I heard that” came Oliver’s voice as Bobby let out a boisterous laughter, now flailing over Oliver’s shoulder where he was holding him while he tickled him insistently.

 

Four long months later Felicity found herself once again on the way to the hospital with no Oliver in sight. This time it was Tommy and a 5 month old pregnant Laurel that were reassuring her and telling her that he would be there. He had gone on a mission with the League once again, at her insistence which now she regretted, mainly because she would hear about how he was right for at least the next month. 

 

When the car pulls into the emergency room they hear more than see a loud gust that they knew all too well by now. The car door opens and there stands Oliver with that smug smile she knew would be there and a more amused than she likes Clark standing behind him. As they walk into the hospital Oliver calls back to his friend over his shoulder 

 

“Thanks for the ride, Clark”

 

“Anytime”

 

“Please, tell Louis I went into labor she asked me to let her know and believe it or not I forgot my cell but I did bring my tablet I guess I could…”

 

“Felicity! I will let her know. Best of Luck” 

 

Olivia Joy Queen Smoak is born 8 hours later with barely there blonde hair and her mother’s eyes. Oliver swears she is the spitting image of her mother, and he simultaneously feels joy and dread come over him just imagining she might be just like her mother, he knew he would be in trouble, they were all in for it now.

 

It only takes 4 more months for Laurel to give birth. She had been in the hospital for two days, with Tommy. After a mission gone awry he had ended up with a fractured arm and 2 broken ribs. On his second day they had told him he would need surgery yet, as they prepared everything Laurel had gone into labor. 

 

Now here they were 4 hours later Tommy in a bed next to her while she went through the motions of labor. They had tried to convince him that he had to go into surgery yet, he had refused. Only giving in once he met his daughter, Sara Quinn Merlyn Lance. She had golden hair just like her namesake and almost immediately was given the nickname little canary. Her aunt Sara couldn’t have been more overjoyed.

 

They discovered quickly that if time passed fast with your first child, with the second it was nearly warp speed. It was definitely easier especially since Laurel and Felicity had each other to lean on, vent and the idea of their two little girls growing up together thick as thieves warmed their hearts and frightened their fathers.

 

The following Christmas they realized just how quickly their children were growing. They had gathered at the Queen house to celebrate as a family. Everything was going beautifully as they all sat around the main room in joyful conversation, eating and drinking as the children played. Bobby and Becky had decided they were going to watch cartoons and had maneuvered themselves in front of the TV in the next room. They began to switch channels in search of acceptable cartoons. As they passed the news cast Becky called out asking Bobby to go back. They both watched enthralled by the TV, their eyes grew wider and wider until they both looked at each and ran to the next room calling their parents. They were met halfway by confused and slightly flustered adults. Grabbing their respective fathers hands they dragged them to the next room where they had paused the TV. 

 

In Becky's dramatic fashion she stood next to the TV and expanded her arms as she said “TA DA” everyone stared at the Tv not quite sure what was happening. Bobby being the ever honest kid he was walked up to the TV and pointed at the frozen image of the Green Arrow 

 

“It’s you Daddy” only to be followed by Becky “And that’s you Daddy”.

 

Silence immediately took over the room until Olivia having just started to speak began to babble over and over “dada dada dada dada dada” 

 

Diggle and Roy were the first ones to break out in laughter, Thea and Felicity not to far behind only to have Laurel hold out until she laid eyes on her husbands distraught look. The laughter only being disturbed by Felicity saying “ Looks like Daddy needs a better costume, isn’t that right sweetheart” she asked picking up Bobby “You are such a smart boy, I bet Daddy didn’t have you fooled for a second, did he?” Bobby shook his head proudly as he beamed at his father. The laughter only getting louder as Laurel picked up Becky and turned to her dad “Well sweetie you are a better detective than your grandad, it took him nearly 3 years to figure it out” “HEEEEYYY” yelled out Lance as they all laughed again.

 

“So what are we gonna do now Green Arrow?”

 

“I guess get better costumes”

 

“And homeschool our kids”

 

“Are you kidding me, if they spend any more time with Felicity I won’t ever win one, as it is they are already smarter than me and Olijo isn’t even a year old”

 

“What are you complaining about, I have the Lance sisters reincarnate, I am practically obsolete”

 

“Damn, did you ever imagine…”

 

“Never, like NEVER, not in a million years”

 

“Yeah me either” as they looked at their families laugh they knew they had gotten everything they never knew they always wanted.


	12. Ends are Only Ever a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap people, but before we go here is a little sneak into everyone's life! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the fastest update I would put up would be the final chapter of this story! Thank you guys for sticking through this long as endeavor! It really has been fun and exhausting. For those of you that recently discovered the story hope you are enjoying it and for those of you that have stuck by me through over a year (WOW!) you are the absolute BESTEST! Here is the final chapter and I think for once I got the whole snippet format semi-right, let me know what you thought and especially if you have never commented PLEASE tell me what you thought and what made you read this al the way through. I would love to hear from all of you! Thanks so much and ENJOY!

“I am going to kill him.”

“Oliver calm down, we don’t know what happened there might be a perfectly good…”

“Don’t Felicity… there is no excuse that will save him”

“All I am saying is that those that live in glass houses…”

“Really!”

“The pot shouldn’t call the kettle…”

“Stop!”

“Got it! The apple didn’t fall too far from the tree” She said with a smirk as she pointed at him, unecesarily implying that he was the tree. He simply huffed and decided to drive in silence. Although that never lasted with his wife even after more than 15 years.

“Did you call Tommy?”

“He was already on his way, Lance had called them, apparently he didn’t know Bobby was with Becky until he spoke with her”

The minute they reached the police station she had to grab his hand and slow him down. Giving his hand a squeeze she saw his shoulders slightly slump as he took a deep breath. Falling into pace they walked in to the station to see Tommy and Laurel talking to Becky, who had clearly been crying, Felicity’s heart begins to race a little until she sees Commissioner Lance speaking with Bobby. 

She tries to rush over, but is stopped mid way by an officer. Oliver calls Lance in what everyone knows as his Arrow voice and the commissioner waives them over. As they pass, Oliver, sees Becky’s boyfriend and his parents in one of the interrogation rooms. Jonathan’s mother is berating one of the officers as she points out towards the waiting room. As he walks closer he clearly sees Jonathan’s bloody face and the clear signs of swelling and what is most likely a fractured nose and cheekbone. When they approach Bobby he immediately sees his red raw knuckles and flinches, knowing exactly where this is going.

It takes them 3 more hours and one altercation where Oliver had to literally pick Bobby’s 6 foot frame up and away from Jonathan. They had made it out of the station with only community service for Bobby and no other charges filed, luckily.

Once outside they decide they need to all talk so they head to Big Belly because they both still have questions to answer and their parents still have much cooling down to do. They all sit down in a booth and it is immediately evident that neither Bobby or Becky want to talk so, Felicity takes the initiative.

“Okay for clarity let me just summarize. Jonathan”

“The jerk” added Bobby with disdain.

“Oh now you want to talk? How about you listen to your mother and remain quite” adds Oliver his voice far more disappointed than angry.

“Jonathan and Becky had some sort of argument. Something, we assume, was serious as both of you refuse to tell us. Now, somehow this argument escalated to the point that Bobby got involved. Words were exchanged and from what you both said Jonathan attacked Bobby first.”

Bobby snorted as he mumbled “attacked, please, he barely tapped me”

“Bobby! Thin ice young man, oh so thin” Felicity’s voiced boomed in contained whispers and Bobby immediately sat up from his slouched position and nodded apologetically at his mother. Moments like this Tommy struggled to keep his control, he had seen her use that voice on Oliver to the same results that the parallels still amused him. As if Oliver knew he shot his friend a glare, that he simply consented to.

“So, after Jonathan  tried to hit you. You began to fight, which, quickly escalated to the point that the police showed up. Obviously, finding the bloodied son of the mayor on the floor with Robert Queen over him and Rebecca Merlyn trying to pry him off her boyfriend, they intervened. I guess the million dollar question is, why? And you are going to tell us, so, accept it now and start talking”

“Aunt City, it really wasn’t Bobby’s fault. I know what I said to the cops is why we ended up at the station but I was just mad and I took it out on Bobby. Really, he was just looking out for me so if anyone should be punished…”

“Sweetie, we aren’t looking for someone to blame. We just want to know the truth. We just want to know what happened. You know we were really worried.” added Laurel.

“I’m sorry mom, really I am. I just… I don’t…” Felicity, sensing her hesitation and seeing the worry in her son's eyes, interrupted.

“How about, Oliver and Tommy you go with Bobby  for a walk and give us a couple of minutes of girl talk” Both Oliver and Tommy hesitated, but when Bobby stood up and squeezed Becky’s hand as he got up the men relented and got up. Laurel moved to sit next to her daughter.

For 20 min they talked about how Jonathan was cheating on her with a girl at school and how Bobby had found out and she had hesitated to believe him. Yet, decided to confront Jonathan only to find him making out with said girl. When Jonathan ridiculed her in front of some classmates in the coffee shop she had found him cheating, Bobby’s friend happened to be there and texted him, imagining that he would want to know. Bobby showed up within minutes and when he tried to take her away Jonathan found it amusing to tease them both before loudly claiming that Becky was boring and a prude and he was bored of her. 

Bobby, had almost leaped at him if it wasn’t for Becky holding on to him and begging him to leave her alone and just leave. He was about to but, not before he directed one more discouraging comment about how Jonathan’s father was a crook and his whole family was a disgrace to Starling City. When he turned to leave Jonathan blindsided him, or attempted at least as his fist went for his face. Bobby managed to evade the punch and then land his own to Jonathan’s gut and from there all he saw was red as he beat the living daylights out of him.

The more Becky and Bobby disclosed the more their parents felt proud and angry. Felicity couldn’t fault her son for wanting to protect Becky after all they were all like family. Yet, Felicity knew she had to reprimand him in some way, because his whole life he had been taught and trained to diffuse and deflect and not hurt others. 

When the men returned there seem to be a new understanding of what had transpired and silently Oliver and Felicity agreed that the punishment the police had given their son plus maybe a few weeks of being grounded would probably be enough, although, Oliver would be making him put in a few extra hours of service plus training.

They all said their goodbyes as they left home. When Tommy hugged Bobby he thanked him for protecting his daughter and told him he owed him one. Winking at him as he got in his car. 

Once home and in the privacy of their own room Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny” 

“I never thought he would get arrested before you did”

“I hoped he wouldn’t. Felicity he is 15 he should be crushing on girls and playing sports not beating up on guys 3 years older than him and getting arrested.”

“Well at least he didn’t get arrested before I did,  I mean if he would have been arrested at 12 I would of really worried. Can you…”

“You got arrested at 13?!!!”

“Yeah!”

“For What?”

“Borrowing the NSA mainframe to look for my dad,” she shrugged “just following a lead.” At her husband’s confused look she added “I told you that, didn’t I?”

“NO!”

“Oh! My bad. Honey, I was arrested at 13”

“Fe-li-ci-ty!”

“What?” she laughed as he tackled her onto the bed.

The next morning they woke up from their tangled sheets and limbs to both their kids hootin’ and hollerin’ outside. They made their way down to find a brand new black Ferrari and a smug Bruce Wayne leaning against it. He pushed off the car to kiss Felicity on the cheek as Oliver pushed him away when he lingered.

“Alright, alright explain this Wayne”

“I heard your boy became a man last night so, I thought, I would bring him a gift. Mazel Tov”

“Bruce. We are not celebrating this!” responded Felicity, sternly. Oliver simply took the keys and tossed them to Bruce. “ He’s not keeping it. Take it back and go home Wayne.” Bobby knew better than to complain as Bruce patted him on the back and told him as he got in the car, 

“Still proud of you man, next time okay”.

Oliver really hated him, Felicity was simply amused as she tried not to laugh at her grumpy husband.

 

* * *

 

Bobby was a genius, just like his mother, the proof was in that he had just turned 16 and he was about to walk the stage at his High School graduation along with Becky whom, anxiously awaited moving out and turning 18 in eight months. They were heading off to college together which was probably the only reason their parents were allowing them to move to the East Coast. Even Though Bobby was much like his father 6 feet 3 inches broad shoulders athletic build and a jaw you could cut glass with, Felicity, still worried. He was very much still her baby boy. Tommy worried for other reasons, their daughter had grown up to be just as gorgeous as her mother with all of her father’s charm, a deadly combination, and a cause for constant concern from her father. 

Following in his mother’s steps, Bobby, would be enrolling into MIT in two months and Becky would start Harvard just a week after him. Like all parents, they were worried but relied on the fact that they had allies everywhere. Oliver had already, relentlessly, lectured Bobby on taking care of Becky and behaving, letting him know he would not hesitate to pull him out and bring him back at the drop of a hat. Against every instinct, Oliver, even reached out to Wayne asking him to keep an eye on their kids. He didn’t get away from that phone call without being teased but, he understood and promised to watch after them.

They figure out, rather quickly, that they love it there. They study hard during the semesters and in the summers train with the Justice League. Oliver, giving in when he realized it was the worst kept secret in the history of secrets and was now very much the family business.

 

* * *

 

Olijo and Birdy, as Sara had taken to calling her, being only months apart and now only having each other become even closer. Thick as thieves in every extent of the phrase and as stubborn as the original bearers of their names. Oliver, finally understood his parents and made sure to apologize to his mother, everytime he felt he was about to pull his hair out. 

Everytime Laurel and Tommy were at their wits end, Aunt Sara, would simply shake her head and remind them, with a smirk, 

“Giving her that name was like asking for trouble. You should have known better. You’ve met me, right?” to which Laurel would promptly answer 

“Unfortunately.” Sara always laughed at that because her nieces name might have been Sara but she was definitely more the Little Canary, than anything!

If any of their children took to the family business it was the two youngest girls. They would spend every extra amount of time possible among the heroes they grew up with. They were far more skilled than most 10 year olds should be and Olijo’s adamant nature in saving everyone was both endearing and a little scary. Their sense of justice and their hunger to learn and train only grew as the years passed.

Before they knew it, Graduation day had come, again. Bobby and Becky, were set to walk the stage again and their parents were beaming with anticipation. So much so that Laurel and Felicity had decide to surprise visit Becky and Bobby a couple of days early in order to plan the party they were so excited to throw them. 

They had taken the private jet arriving early in the morning. Knowing that Laurel had her internship, they decided to head to Bobby’s apartment first. 

Having bought the apartment for him, Felicity takes out her key to open the door, as they try to sneak in and surprise her son they are the ones surprised when they find a half dressed, in one of Bobby’s shirts  nonetheless, Becky coming out of his bedroom as they clearly hear him from the shower call out to her

“Babe, make sure to leave me some coffee too, don’t finish it like last time”

Becky wide eyed and panicked just stares at her mother and aunt whom have gone pale. They aren’t quite sure how long they stand there but, then Bobby is walking out of the room with just a towel around his waist calling after his “babe”.

When he sees them his hand instantly tightens around his waist as he curses under his breath. Felicity is the first to break the silence. 

“Is it bad that I am not all that surprised, I mean is that bad, it’s bad right? Like, really bad?”

“What? You knew?” exclaims Bobby

“Noooooo. I suspected but, I wasn’t….”

“WHAAT? “ all three of them say in unison

“He’s a horrible liar like his father and well, I can frankly read him like a book. Sorry, but I wasn’t sure so I didn’t say anything”

“I need a drink” proclaims Laurel as she walks towards the kitchen.

“Mom, it’s 8am!”

“Rebecca Meghan Merlyn Lance, just... don’t”

“Yes ma’am”

“Look aunt Laurel, mom let’s just all calm down sit down and have some coffee and just…”

“Robert Dearden Queen Smoak, all you need to do now is go put some clothes on, you too Rebecca. I will make the coffee and then we will be having a very long conversation followed by a plan on how we will tell your dads.” When all three of them almost protested she raised her hand and continued “Oh no, we are telling them so wrap your heads around that, quick!” 

They both moved towards the bedroom to change when Laurel cleared her throat “Seriously, not at the same time guys, geez” Becky blushed as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the guest half bathroom to change.

After the lecture of a lifetime, by their mother’s, which was followed by a screaming and cursing match from their father’s when they arrived 4 days later, Bobby and Becky were at their wits end. The proof being when his father wouldn’t lay off about how irresponsible he had been and without though he had shouted, 

“Come on pops, I am 20 years old and Rebecca is almost 22, we are not children anymore. We are in love and…” Tommy had almost pounced on him at that and it had taken Oliver and Laurel to get him to calm down. When they had all finally come to their senses they realized they had no other option but to, reluctantly, mainly the dads, accept the new relationship.

When it seemed that the worst had passed and everyone was seemingly back to normal, the graduations having gone off beautifully, they were all celebrating when Uncle Wayne sends another car, this time a brand new red Lamborghini, it comes with a card,

“Sorry I couldn’t be there champ, congrats. Now that the cat is out of the bag here is a car for you and the wife, enjoy, have fun and feel free to keep using my beach house, anytime you want.”

Unfortunately, the person that had read the note had been Oliver whom had promptly passed it on to Tommy. As Oliver passed by Bobby he smacked him over the head and  simply told him 

“Return the car, immediately” Bobby simply said “Yes, sir” as Felicity smiled at both of them and shook her head, immediately sending a text to Bruce telling him he better watch out, Oliver and Tommy were going for blood. To which he responded, “I am always ready babes, tell them to bring it.” She laughed as she passed by the young couple,

“Don’t worry guys they are more angry at Bruce then you two. Come on, let’s go celebrate” 

 

* * *

 

****  
  


Six years later the Queens and the Merlyn’s truly become family when Rebecca now, 27 and Robert 26 tie the knot after 7 years together. The wedding is truly beautiful and quite possibly the biggest event the city has ever seen. Felicity and Laurel are emotional wrecks as Oliver and Tommy are happier than they would admit, to anyone, except each other. Tommy knows no one will take care of his little girl like Bobby, and Oliver knows no one can handle and keep his son as safe as Becky. They had been watching each other’s backs their whole lives so it was only appropriate they continued to do so as husband and wife.

The party is in full swing when Olijo now 20, shows her true rebellious streak disregarding every animosity she ever witnessed between her father and Bruce Wayne, and showing up with a smirking dark haired man with great resemblance to one Bat. The instant Oliver sees him, Damian Wayne Al Ghul, for lack of better words he loses his shit. He nearly kills him if it wasn’t for his wife holding him back. Much to all of their surprises even Bruce is taken aback by this revelation. When he walks up to Oliver who has been glaring at the younger Wayne for over 20 minutes he has very little to say.

“This is going to be trouble, isn’t it Queen?”

“Your son is trouble Wayne, genetically trouble!”

“Well, Olivia seems to be showing her troublesome side loud and clear. This, I say calls for a truce, a united front”

“He’s too old for her”

“It’s only 4 years boys, and this isn’t either of your choices. Olivia has made her choice so suck it up”  chimes in Felicity as she goes to say hello to her daughter and her date.

Damian Wayne Al Ghul and Olivia Joy Queen Smoak become inseparable after that day. What started as a rebellious prank of sorts against their parents turned into so much more. Even taking them by surprise when after 2 weeks of laughing at the rise they had gotten from their respective dads, Damian leaned in and kissed her. She had been surprised at first, but quickly responded in kind. Only pulling away to take a breath and realize that this was no longer funny, but still very fun.

Eight years later Olijo and Damian marry and Oliver curses his luck all throughout the day as he argues with a smug Bruce who keeps calling him grandpa. 

It had been eight very difficult years struggling with the idea of finally retiring. Knowing that Robert would want to take over and his reluctance to let him as he himself was a father now, of a handsome boy Oliver Clark Queen Merlyn. The middle name given to honor the man that had saved his life and allowed him to be there to see his son grow up. 

Eight years of missions, failures and successes. Starling City was finally safe their lives having considerably slowed and now most of their work revolved around the Justice League. As was very evident by the varied group of people attending the wedding. Feeling his 65 years of life Oliver looked out at the crowd and admired his gorgeous wife as she danced with Bruce, laughing at himself as the image still bubbled a bit of anger in him. The life he never knew he would be able to live had unfolded before him and amazed, he took it all in.

It seemed everyone was in a nostalgic mood as Laurel and Tommy danced remembering their wedding and taking stock of how fortunate they had been over the years. They all laughed as Olijo and Birdy jumped around and danced like they used to when they were little girls. Sara sits with Nyssa the life of assassins long behind them. She spots a familiar face in the crowd and is frankly surprised to see she actually came. She follows her as she makes her way into the room and takes post where she can see everything. Sara simply chuckles and acknowledges her with a nod and tip of her glass.

As Birdy dances around something catches her eye and the more she spins and dances the more she can’t seem to take her eyes off of it. Being very much a Lance and never really waiting for anything in life she pulls Olijo aside with a grin and points discreetly as she whispers in her ear. Olijo laughs and hugs her as she pushes her away. Birdy laughs as she walks away towards the bar to pick up two drinks. 

When Damian approaches his wife his curiosity getting the best of him he ask her “What was that about?”

“You know Sara”

“Yeah, that’s why I ask what’s going on?”

“She just met the love of her life, her words, not mine”

“I smell trouble”

“From the day she was born”

“The pot called the kettle”

“Hey, you like my naughty side”

“I love it, love”

Birdy grabs the drinks and approaches the young cocky archer dressed in a green dress, without batting an eye she hands her the drink and pulls her aside in conversation.

Aunt Sara is the first to notice and the instant she sees it, she walks up to her sister with a giant grin and simply says 

“Damn sis you were spot on when you named her Sara? Because she is truly my niece and a LANCE thru and thru.”

When Laurel follows her line of sight she is first shocked and then immediately burst into laughter along with Sara. When Tommy ask what is wrong with them they simply say “You’ll find out soon.”

When Birdy shows up to Christmas at the Queens that year she brings with her a familiar face, her girlfriend Artemis Crock. When Felicity sees her she too laughs acknowledging that she truly is, all Lance. Falling for what can only be described as the female version of Oliver, a comment that Tommy doesn’t find amusing at all, Oliver can’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

A year later for Christmas at the Merlyn’s they celebrate a wedding, Sara and Artemis look beautiful and truly happy,Tommy can’t help but smile and hope that as much as she is like Oliver that she will also love and make his daughter happy, like Oliver has made Felicity for over 30 years.

As Sara and Artemis dance their first dance the sheer happiness and the way they look at each other makes everyone’s hearts swell. She might of been the last to marry but, she was the only one that knew the minute she met her wife that she would spend the rest of her life with her, and she made a point of always reminding everyone.

 

 

* * *

 

Oliver and the gang finally retire entirely from the business. Their kids proudly take over the job of protecting the city. Now an entire team as the their children along with Tommy’s and Laurel’s, John’s and Lyla’s and Thea’s and Roy’s join forces to maintain the legacy their parents had begun many years before.  The foes are almost all gone and the city is ranked one of the safest in the country and they make sure it stays that way. 

The Justice League now composed of new generations, fighting bigger more universal enemies where his children, nieces and nephews are a leading force, was definitely a future he had never imagined. He knew the day he allowed himself to start a new life with Felicity things would change drastically and for the best. Yet, he never lost the nagging sensation that he would never live a long peaceful life. Now as he sat, gathering at Christmas as was tradition, his three grandkids running around with Tommy’s four, John’s three, and Thea’s one he realized that not even in his wildest dreams was this the future he envisioned.

Felicity had opened up a whole new world of possibilities had carved a new path for all of them, working against all the odds. Thirty-five years ago he had been skeptical, now, he knew very well that in the grand scheme of things this was a small feat. Felicity had made them all a family, had made them heroes without hesitation or doubt even when that’s all they had, doubt. Her greatest adversaries had always been themselves. She earned some helpful hands in the process, John, always being her greatest supporter along with Laurel and Thea. 

Now, as they hit a new phase of their lives, all he could imagine was happiness. He worried about their children, they all did, but he never doubted that they were heroes.

As they all cheered and laughed around the table he took his wife’s hand in his and kissed it like he had done a million times before, then he tugged her towards him, with a soft smile she got up and walked towards him. She cupped his face, which he happily leaned into as he pulled her into his lap. She settled into what was now her spot on his lap and cuddled close inhaling deeply the musky leather smell she always loved. He slowly raised his hand and moved a piece of hair from her face as he let his hand rest on the back of her neck and pulled her close smiling as their lips came together in a rhythm they had perfected over the years. 

Before they pulled away he let his lips linger on hers as they breathed in unison. He pecked her lips once more and whispered what was probably the most heartfelt and honest words he had ever said, “I love you Felicity. Thank you for everything, for all of this.” She smiled as she kissed him again going a little deeper, and then whispering back “I love you, Oliver and you’re welcome” He let out a breathy laugh as all at once the noise around them came back all around them.

“Come on mom and dad, seriously get a room”

“Aunt City there are children here” teased Chelsea, Thea’s eldest daughter.

“Damn Smoaky, haven’t I suffered enough over the years. Can’t you let me live my formative years in peace without images of you two horndogs engraved in my psyche”

“Well, then stop staring Wizard. If you weren’t such a perv you wouldn’t have so many images”

“I’d still have one but that one I wouldn’t mind”

“What are you talking about?” The whole group stared in confusion as Felicity voiced what they were all thinking.

“Oh, you know pizza, drinks in the main office of Verdant what was it 38 years ago” Felicity’s eye widened immediately as the memory came tumbling back.

“No Wizard…” She tried to reach towards him but Oliver had a hard grip on her waist, his curiosity having been piqued. He could think of a couple of times in the office but had no idea why Tommy would want to remember.

“Oh come on Smoaky, after all this time you didn’t think I would forget, I mean how could I. After my wife, it was most definitely…” he didn’t get to finish that sentence when a dinner roll hit him right in the eye and they all laughed. 

“THOMAS MERLYN, SHUT IT!”

“Smoaky, all I am saying is that, that night we kissed was truly memorable”

“WHAAATTTT?!!!” they all shouted as laughter took over and questions came from all sides. Only then did Tommy realize they had never told the story of how they became friends and he figured now was as good a time as any. As everything settled he began the story. Felicity could feel the steely rigidness that took over Oliver’s body. The more Tommy spoke and the more they laughed the more he relaxed from under her. Eventually they were all laughing and reminiscing until Tommy reached the event that had brought them to this point. Felicity braced herself knowing that after all these years Oliver’s jealousy and over protectiveness was still as heightened as when they were young. Yet, to her surprise it never came.

Instead she felt his hand sneak under the hem of her skirt and she turned eyes wide to look at him. He smirked and nuzzled her neck working his way to her ear. 

“Did he kiss you better than me?”

“Oliver, are you seriously…”

“Did he make you feel like I used to, like I still do” he said as his hand caressed higher.

“No one has even came close”

“Dido” he said as he pulled her down and slammed his mouth against hers. He kissed her like he used to so many years before. He felt like he had when he was in his prime wearing the hood coming back from a mission with excess adrenaline and only having one thought, to devour every inch of his wife. He buried his hand in her, now, white hair as he changed the angle of the kiss taking her in deeper. 

He could still perfectly picture a 20 something Felicity in her short skirt, glasses, bright fuschia lipstick and intact ponytail, coming alive in his arms. As he pulled away to take a breath he realized once again all eyes were on them but, only she mattered. He could still see glimmers of that boisterous IT girl he meet all those years ago. He thanked his luck for being there to see her turn into a hero, a wife, a mother, a grandmother and all the while being the love of his life.

When Tommy groaned and everyone laughed stating “Oh how little things had changed” they both smiled, happily, realizing that even 30 plus years later they still knew how to put on quite a show.

****  
More importantly, they also had proven over the years that they knew how to live a life and what a life it had been.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS ALL SHE WROTE!!


End file.
